Kakarrot's Mission
by murderdeath21
Summary: What if Goku/Kakarrot never hit his head? What if he is still evil? How will Bulma face him? How will everyone try to change him? Will he ever be changed or will he try to take over the world? Rated M for strong language, explicit content, and possible gore.
1. Hunt for Dragon Balls Begins!

**A/N: Hello, this is Murderdeath21! This is my fourth fanfiction and first non-crossover fanfiction! This is the story about Kakarrot. What if he never hit his head? An earthlings were afraid of his presence. How would his so-called 'friends' try to change him? Will he ever to change? That's the summary... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Even if I do, I would be rich right now! Anyways enjoy your reading! **

* * *

**Kakarrot's Mission**

**Chapter 1: Hunt for Dragon Balls Begins!**

* * *

(Planet Vegeta)

"Kakarrot?" wondered the doctor while looking at the newborn baby.

The lizard-alike alien nodded, "Yeah, the son of a low-level soldier. I guess the only thing we can do with him is send him off to one of the frontier planets."

"I suppose so," said the doctor. He pressed the button to open the round window.

A boy gave his first cry on the Planet Vegeta. It was a boy whose father and planet were about to be destroyed by a terrifying enemy.

* * *

(With Bardock)

The henchmen fired a blast on Bardock, but he dodged and elbow smashed against the mask henchman. "Freeza!" cried Bardock. Then he tried to get through the enemy, but he dodged the strike from the enemy, then roundhouse kicked the enemy, and dodged the enemy's blast. He proceed to kill the enemy with his Full Power Energy Wave.

He went straight to the spaceship, but he was grabbed by one of the enemy, and full of enemies was on Bardock. He succeed to get free of Freeza's henchmen by releasing his Ki, however two remaining enemy still held Bardock. One of henchman strangled his neck while other one was on Bardock's leg.

"Freeza!" cried Bardock.

Freeza did do as he was told so he came out of the spaceship. Freeza's henchmen shocked, "It's Freeza-sama!" "Freeza-sama!"

Bardock laughed, "Now, everything changes! Planet Vegeta's fate, Kakarrot's fate, and…even your fate!" as he puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then he shouted, "This is where it ends!" as he drew his arm back, and then he brought his hand forward and fired the attack at Freeza.

However, Freeza created a spark of Ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. It absorbed the blue energy sphere.

Freeza just simply launched his supernova toward Bardock, and hit him.

Bardock also foresaw that his son, Kakarrot, would challenge Freeza on other planet one day. "Ka…ka…rr..ot" before his death, he smiled, "Kakarrot!"

As soon as the supernova hit Planet Vegeta, it blew up which leave the no trace of remaining fragment of Planet Vegeta.

**BOOM!**

Planet Vegeta was gone, as well as Saiyans. Freeza laughed upon the death of Planet Vegeta as well as Saiyans. Even he killed his own henchmen.

Kakarrot heard the voice inside his head, and it came from his father, _"My son, Kakarrot. Carry out my will! You will avenge the Saiyan and your Planet Vegeta!"_

* * *

(With newborn baby Kakarrot)

Soon afterward, Kakarrot's space pod touched down on Earth, where he was found by an elderly man, and giggled happily in the old man's arms. The elderly man lifted him up and smiled, "Your name will be Goku!"

* * *

(11 years later- Mount Paozu)

A young boy that had a monkey tail named Kakarrot. He was found by a martial artist named Gohan, and was adopted by him as his grandson, who Gohan trained to be a powerful. However, unfortunately, when Kakarrot knew the full moon would be occurred that night. He chose to look up at the full moon and transformed into the Great Ape in order to kill Gohan. Before Gohan's death, the elderly man gave the Dragon Balls to him.

As the deer licked the water, butterflies flew together, and the bird flew away into the sky, Kakarrot walked on the large log as it rolled over while carrying the large saw. The monkey sensed his presence and fled in fear.

Kakarrot smirked, "Looks like I'm going to start my mission. I need to kill all of Earthling and sell it for a price. First thing to do, I need to make a firewood, and eat a food before I can start my own mission."

When he arrived at his home, late Gohan's former home, he threw the wooden log into the sky, and then he jumped up and chopped up wood with just kick. The wooden was stacking up on the ground.

Goku folded his arms and chuckled, "About damn time… I just finished making the firewood!" He could feel that his stomach was growling and sighed, "Damn it! I need to eat! I'm hungry!"

* * *

(On the mountain road)

The green-haired girl drove down the mountain and then stopped on the middle of road. She got out of car and stretched herself. She picked the radar up and looked at it. She sighed, "It should be right around here somewhere…" She then drove the car to search for something from the mysterious radar.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot went to see his Dragon Ball. He sighed, "I do not understand what that old geezer means 'It might be useful to you. You might be able to get what you wanted for in future.' Oh, well. I'm going to bring it in case someone steals it from me." He put the Dragon Ball in his armor and smirked, "I'm going out to catch food!"

He randomly wandered through the forest to find something to eat. He sighed, "What should I find to eat? I already had a bear the other day…"

He looked up and found an apple. "Eh? An apple? It can't be help. I guess no choice but to eat it before I can find the real food." He jumped on the branch and grabbed the apple. He jumped back on the land and still ate the apple. After he finished eating the apple, he threw it out. He discovered the river and saw the fish jumped up.

He smirked, "Perfect! I found a good food to eat."

He stripped to put his tail into the water as bait to catch fish. Soon enough, a monstrous fish spotted the tail and laughed, **"Time to eat!" **as it jumped out of the water. Having no fear of the Giant Fish, Kakarrot dodged it and killed it with one kick.

He swan down to drag the fish and sighed, "What a weakling fish!"

On his way home dragging the fish, he heard the noise very distant behind him and wondered, "What's that noise?" He spotted a car and got run over by it. He got knocked against the tree.

The teenager girl shut his eyes down and shocked, "I hit him! But when she opened her eyes and saw that Kakarrot stood with the fish looking pissed off! She shocked, "He's alive!"

Kakarrot glared at the girl and growled, "Damn you, woman! Who do you think you're doing!?" He charged towards the car and punched through the window. "I will kill you, girl!"

The teenager girl panicked and got out of the door. In her defense, she took out a gun, and growled, "You asshole!" as she fired at Kakarrot a several bullets.

However, he didn't flinch at all. He laughed, "That didn't hurt me! Are you ready to die!?"

The teenager girl shocked, "Yikes! Why aren't you dead?!"

Kakarrot smirked, "Obviously, an earthling like you won't understand me at all! I'm a Saiyan after all! Now die, girl!" He then started to charge at her.

When the girl saw the Dragon Ball next to the tree and shouted, "Time out! I- is that your Dragon Ball over there?"

Kakarrot stopped charging at her and scowled, "What of it?! What does that Dragon Ball have to do with me?! I should kill you right now and here!"

The teenager girl chuckled nervously, "Y- yes, that Dragon Balls is unique. If you gather all of seven Dragon Balls, then something will come out of Dragon Balls and grant you a wish."

Kakarrot narrowed his eyes at her and wondered, "R- really? The Dragon Balls can grant you a wish?"

She nodded, "Yes, it can grant you a wish anything!"

"Anything?" asked Kakarrot.

"That's right!"

Kakarrot smirked, _'That's excellent! If I look for seven Dragon Balls then I will have an Eternal Life!' _Then he asked, "But how do we find Dragon Balls then?"

She folded her arms and smiled, "I'm a genius after all! I invented this radar called Dragon Balls Radar!"

"Oh, you might be useful. Now you will do as I say from on now! You must let me to have my wish granted! However, if you make an attempt to ruin it, then I will kill you!" said Kakarrot.

She nodded nervously, "Yeah… Before we begin our adventure to find the Dragon Balls, let me ask you something."

"What is it, girl?!" scowled Kakarrot.

"Um, what's your name?" asked the girl.

Kakarrot sighed, "My name is Kakarrot. What about you?"

The girl shocked, "Eh? Me?"

"Are you supposed to give me your name?! It's rude not to give your name after someone introduced himself to you!" scowled Kakarrot.

The girl sighed and blushed, "Bulma…"

"Your name sounds lame, therefore I'm going to call you girl from on now," said Kakarrot.

Bulma growled, "That's why I didn't wanna tell you! And call me Bulma please! I don't like you calling me girl!"

"Shut up! I don't care if you like it or not! Now get moving, girl!" scowled Kakarrot. He pushed her to get move more.

Bulma stopped her and scowled at Kakarrot, "Stop! I got it! Watch this!" She picked the capsule from her pocket and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, the motorcycle appeared. "Here it is. We can leave now." Then she thought, _'Great! I'm stuck with villain here! If I can't find a way to escape him, he might plan to kill me once he got his wish granted.' _Then Bulma hopped on her motorcycle.

'_She didn't realize that I can fly, but it's better not to reveal this to her. I'm going to pretend that I can't fly at all,' _thought Kakarrot. He hopped behind her on the motorcycle and demanded, "Now get going! Start it before I decide to blast you off into next dimension!"

"Ok, ok! I'm starting it now!" panicked Bulma. She pushed the acceleration to run the engine and ahead to hunt for more Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Later)

While they were running the motorcycle down the road to look for the Dragon Balls, Kakarrot wondered why Bulma wanted Dragon Balls.

"Hey, girl…" sighed Kakarrot.

"W-w-what is it?" stammered Bulma nervously.

"Why are you looking for the Dragon Balls in the first place anyways?" wondered Kakarrot.

Bulma gulped and sighed, "Originally, having an unlimited supply of strawberries is hard to turn down, but I'm going to wish for a cute boyfriend instead!"

Kakarrot laughed, "A cute boyfriend? I do not know what you're talking about! But I am going to give you a word of advice. Do not wish for a cute boyfriend anyways."

"W- why not?!" wondered Bulma.

"Because you might ended up on different planet, since there might be so-called 'cute male' somewhere. However, it doesn't matter at all. You will have to gather all of Dragon Balls to have my wish granted!" chuckled Kakarrot.

"Say, what do you want to wish for?" asked Bulma.

Kakarrot scowled, "It's none of your business! Stop bothering me!" Suddenly, the motorcycle stopped. "Girl! Why did you stop all of sudden?! Do you want to get killed?!"

Bulma got off from the motorcycle and chuckled nervously, "Sorry! Wait there, I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma replied, "I'm going to take a leak."

Kakarrot put the Scouter on, and sighed, "Suit yourself. If you do anything funny, I can find you no matter where you are! I will kill you if you try to run away!"

With nothing else to say, Bulma simply nodded and ran behind the tree. Goku hung his arms behind his head and growled, "What a vulgar girl! I can't believe it!" Suddenly, he heard her screaming and sighed, "Oh, great! What's now?!"

Kakarrot followed her screaming, but when he checked what's behind the rock. He spotted a fearsome pterodactyl seizing her. The pterodactyl looked down at Kakarrot and asked, **"Who are you?!" **

"I'm Kakarrot. Let her go before I kill you right here!" said Kakarrot.

The pterodactyl laughed loudly, **"Kill me, you say? Yeah, right! Like you brat would kill me!" **

Kakarrot smirked, "Wanna prove?"

"**Sure, you're going to die!" **said the pterodactyl. It went to lunge at Kakarrot with its tail.

However, Kakarrot caught it and smirked, "No, you're the one who is going to die!" Then he opened his palm at it and fired the blast, and completely annihilated it which dropped Bulma on the ground. He glared down at her and scowled, "Hurry up and finish your urinating! I don't have to time for babysitting you!"

She was scared of him and went to urinate behind another rock. When she finished the urinating, they then headed out back to their adventure. Kakarrot chuckled, "We only need to find four more, right? This'll be easy!"

Bulma confused, "What're you talking about? You probably don't know since you live in the middle of nowhere, but the world is a big place!"

"Oh, shut up, girl! Let's stop here. I'm hungry…" said Kakarrot.

Bulma gulped, "Yeah, it is getting dark, so let's call it a day!" She picked the box up and smiled, "Now then…"

"What are you doing? Are you going to make a house come out of one of that box like your motorcycle?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma nodded, "They're called Hoi Poi Capsules." Then she looked at the empty space as she threw the capsule out on the ground. "Okay! That'll make a good spot!" It spawned a house. She smiled, "Here we are!" as she went into the house. She turned the light on.

Kakarrot quickly sat on the chair while he leaned his leg on the table, and demanded, "Now go make me a food!" He suddenly heard Bulma's stomach growling and chuckled, "Looks like you're hungry too."

"No way! You're taking a bath before dinner. You reek!" scowled Bulma.

Kakarrot growled, "You dare to defy me?! Do you want me to kill you right now?!"

Bulma chuckled, "Sure, if you kill me, then you will never be able to find Dragon Balls."

'_Why, you! You'll pay for it next time!' _scowled Kakarrot. "All right! I will take a bath, however… you better prepare more than fifty meals for me before I finished taking a bath!" as he went into the bathroom.

Bulma shocked, "D-did he say fifty meals? Is he insane or what? Never mind him, I better prepare fifty meals for him before he gets angry with me." She went over to the kitchen, and grabbed nearly all of food from the fridge and sighed, "That's about three months' worth! Now some left for me is only… 2 meals!" She then went to cook a lot of meals just for Kakarrot. _'Great! Why do I have to be stuck with this brat?! Damn it! This must be bad luck! God!'_

* * *

(Inside the bathroom)

Kakarrot filled out the water in the tub and lied in the tub. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "This reminds me of that old geezer's bathtub. He used to wash me when I was a young before I killed him." Then he growled, "But that damn girl! She tried to make a fool out of me!"

"Still, I smell a delicious food. She must have prepared more than fifty meals for me! She probably would be surprised if I eat a lot of meals since I have a Saiyan heritage," chuckled Kakarrot.

When he finished taking a bath, he put his Battle Armor back on, and went out of bathroom only to find himself a bunch of foods on the table. He smirked, "Looks like you finished cooking for me, huh?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I prepared fifty meals for you. Now can I go bathroom? I need a bath."

Kakkarot took a seat and sighed, "Suit yourself. Oh, by the way, you're free as you'd like to, however you still have to do what I say to you. Since your death is the problem, I can always torture you if you disobey me. Now time for me to eat." He grabbed one of dish and finished the meals just in 10 seconds.

Bulma widened her eyes, and shocked, "H- h-how did you do that?!"

Kakarrot smirked, _'See? She freaked out! She had never seen someone eat like this so fast!' _He finished all of dishes in just 10 minutes. He rubbed his stomach and belched, "That was good! You could be useful to me, girl! Your cooking is an excellent!"

Bulma shocked, "You ate all of it! How did you do that?!"

Kakarrot smirked, "Obviously, I'm a Saiyan. I can eat faster ten times more than you earthlings eat! Now, should you go to bath?"

Bulma snapped out of her thought and nodded, "Yeah… I'm going to bath now." She went into the bathroom.

* * *

(In Bathroom)

Bulma filled out the bathtub and lied in the bathtub. She sighed, _'Really? What am I going to do with him? For a kid, he treated me like I'm his slave. I've seen his fighting. He has his unbelievably power. There's no way I can run away!' _

Suddenly, Kakarrot entered the bathroom and stared at her. She got startled and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I can do whatever the fuck I'm doing!" replied Kakarrot.

"A- are you trying to rape me?!" asked Bulma.

Kakarrot laughed, "Rape you? No, I'm not going to rape you. I am not interesting in you, earthling girl!"

"Umm? Then why are you in here?" she asked.

"I had to use toilet, but I noticed that you used the bubbles. Why do you need to use that bubble thing?" asked Kakarrot.

"Oh… I prefer to take the bubble bath so I can be comfortable. Most girls usually take the bubble bath. In other words, you can't see my breasts. Oh, by the way, how old are you?" replied Bulma.

"I am eleven years old. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen. But how could you be eleven years old if you are so tiny?"

"Idiot! We Saiyans are always short when we were a kid. We will remain unchanged until we become sixteen. We will be grown up!"

"Oh, I see…" sighed Bulma. She couldn't help but she wondered what a Saiyans is. He had been saying this for a while. She was afraid to ask what a Saiyan is, but she could not care anyways. She knew that he wouldn't kill her because of her Dragon Balls Radar. "Kakarrot, what is a Saiyans?"

"Gladly… We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race! Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we've exterminated those who already live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet. Adult warriors embark directly upon planets where those with a higher battle power live. But to planets like this one, which have a lower level, they send babies like me."

Bulma widened her eyes and asked, "So you're planning to kill all of earthlings here?"

Kakarrot smirked, "So you're shocked right? Yes, I am planning to kill all of earthlings include you. However, once we collect all of seven Dragon Balls and have my wish granted, then my mission will be begun."

"B- but why do you have to follow your mission? Killing all earthlings is unnecessarily!" shocked Bulma.

"It doesn't matter," sighed Kakarrot. He got up and waved at her, "I am going out to hunt for more meals. Have a nice bath… However, don't do anything funny, or else." as he left the bathroom.

She sighed, _'Poor him… How could the Saiyans send babies off on their own?! He probably would be in guilt if he realized that it was a wrong thing to kill even for mission. Did he say aliens? Yeah, he said aliens. Could those aliens be their boss? This has to be terrible!'_

* * *

(With Kakarrot- Skull Valley)

He stumbled into the valley and search for his food so he could eat tomorrow. "Damn… This valley doesn't have a lot of good meals. All I've managed to find so far is this one centipede." Then he looked up. It was an airplane hovering above him. The airplane landed on the ground. He saw the woman and the fox hopped off of the airplane.

The woman looked around her and trembled, "This place certainly is creepy…"

"I think I wanna go home…" said the fox.

"Let's go!" ordered the woman. They jumped on the bunch of skulls. She got startled realizing that a lot of skulls corpse was surrounded by them. Suddenly, they saw that the red light glowed behind the forest.

"D- Did you see that?" asked the fox.

"It might be a Dragon Ball!" said the woman.

From the far distance, Kakarrot widened his eyes and thought, _'So they are after a Dragon Ball too! I need to kill them first!' _

The fox nodded, "Let's go check!" Before they could walk to check the orange light out, they saw the kid with a monkey tail stood in front of them. "Who're you?!"

The woman laughed, "What a pathetic armor. You must be from the sticks."

Kakarrot smirked, "You're not going to steal it from me! It's mine!"

The fox confused, "What's this kid talking about?"

"Hurry back home, little boy," sighed the woman. Suddenly, a lot of red glowed around the forest staring at them.

It was a wolves emerging from the forest. "Wolves!" shocked the woman.

Kakarrot smirked, "So they are here. It's perfect! I can eat them!" The wolves suddenly charged towards three of them. Kakarrot punched one of wolves, then kicked another in the head, and beat all of wolves that charged at him up.

Another pack of wolves chased after the woman and fox. They almost ate them, but Kakarrot stomped one of wolves scaring the pack of wolves. Then he killed the remaining wolves, but he noticed that the airplane ascended.

"We're taking off!" said the woman.

Kakarrot looked up and shouted, "You're not going anywhere!" He saw pack of wolves went to him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" as he exploded the wave around him. The pack of wolves already died. He raised his right hand towards the airplane and smirked, "BEGONE!" as he fired the blast towards the airplane.

The fox shocked, "What?!" as the blast hit the airplane head-on.

He smirked, "Now they're gone! Alright!"

He picked bunch of dead wolves to carry them on way back to Bulma's capsule house. However, he didn't know that the fox and woman were still alive. "W-w-we need to tell Pilaf-sama about him!" said the woman.

* * *

(With Bulma)

She was reading the book until she heard familiar voice cried, "I'm back! Open the damn door already, girl!"

"Right away!" cried Bulma. She rushed to the door and opened the door. However she saw the bunch of wolves and one centipede on the floor. She shocked, "W- what?! You really are going to eat them?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Of course, I'm going to eat them tomorrow! Now, can you stack them up in your capsule?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, I can." She put pack of dead wolves and one centipede into her capsule. "Done… I just put all of them into my capsule."

They went into the capsule house. It was time for them to sleep at night. "I'm going to sleep on your bed. You're going to sleep on the floor. Got it?!" demanded Kakarrot.

"What?! You're not going to sleep on my bed! You sleep on the floor!" shouted Bulma.

Kakarrot glared at her and growled, "You questioned my order, didn't you?!"

"N- n-no, sir!" panicked Bulma nervously.

Kakarrot walked forward while she walked backward. "You dare to disobey my order?! YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME?!"

"I- I am not!" said Bulma.

"Don't fuck with me!" growled Kakarrot. He suddenly punched Bulma in the face to knock her down the ground. He grabbed her shirt and chuckled, "If you do ever again! You will face another of my wrath! You won't be happy around me! You won't have a fun around me! You will do whatever the fuck I want to say! Disobey my order. I will do the same thing to you again! You're really annoyed me! Good night!" as he turned the light off and went to sleep.

She lied on the floor and started to cry, but she couldn't make a noise otherwise she would get beaten up by Kakarrot. _'I can't believe it!' _Bulma sniffed, _'I never have been fucked in my entire life before! No single boy ever hit me before because I'm beautiful girl! Now I'm stuck with him! I need a way to get out of here before he found all of seven Dragon Balls!' _She closed her eyes and sighed, _'Maybe it's a dream. I hope tomorrow when I wake up; there will be no Kakarrot here. I hope it's a nightmare! Yes, it must be not real!' _Finally, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about this story? Kakarrot's scary, isn't he? Lol... Please read and review! Thank you! :D**


	2. Meet the Turtle Hermit!

**A/N: Hello, here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so don't sue me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Turtle Hermit!**

* * *

(At Bulma's Capsule House- In the Morning)

Kakarrot awoke up when the sunshine flowed to his eyes. "It's morning…" Then he looked down at Bulma who was sleeping on the floor. "Damn! How long are you going to sleep?! You are disgusting me! Wake up already!" But she was still sleeping and snoring sounds peacefully. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he had to walk to her and woke her by kick her in the head. "Wake up, girl!"

Bulma suddenly awoke up and rubbed her head. "Ow-ow-ow-ow!" When she looked up at the cocky Kakarrot, she frowned, _'What? This is not even nightmare? He's still here. He still being cruel to me!'_

"Get up! Be ready! We are going to look for the Dragon Balls again. I except you to be ready in five minutes! Any minutes late, or even second late, you will be receiving punishment. Got it?!" demanded Kakarrot.

Bulma jumped to her feet and nodded nervously, "I understood!"

Kakarrot smirked, "Good! I don't want you to be turtle or something. I will be outside to train. I except you to be a bunny and be ready in front of house." Then he left the house and slammed the door.

Bulma glared at the door and growled, "Who're you calling a turtle?! I am not a turtle!" as she went to brush her hair.

* * *

(Outside Bulma's Capsule House)

Kakarrot found the boulder. He lifted the boulder, but harder to lift it. He tried his best to lift it. He finally lifted it and destroyed it. He smirked, "All right!" He went to another boulder, or at least he thought it would be. He lifted the 'boulder' up.

Suddenly, the turtle's head poked up and stared down at the boy with the monkey tail. **"Huh…?" **confused the turtle.

He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-w-what?!" as he dropped the turtle and jumped back. "Y-y-you!"

The turtle panted, **"You scared me!" **

Kakarrot growled, "You! What do you think you're doing?!"

Bulma opened the door and confused, "What? Who're you talking to?" Then she looked down at the turtle. "Oh, it's a turtle? But isn't this a sea turtle? What's it doing all the way out here?"

The turtle frowned, **"Sorry to impose, but could I possibly have some saltwater? With some seaweed, too, if possible…"**

Bulma sighed, "For a turtle, you sure ask for a lot."

While Bulma went to find the saltwater for the turtle, Kakarrot stared at the turtle. He smirked, "You're lucky that I'm not even hungry. I don't even consider you a food right now. Otherwise, you would be eaten alive."

The turtle yelped, **"Were you really going to eat me?! I am not that taste great!"**

"Oh, really? You don't taste very well. I guess I don't even bother to eat you anymore."

Finally, Bulma got out of the door and gave the turtle a bucket of seawater. The turtle finished drinking whole seawater. It belched, **"Thank you very much! I feel alive again! The truth is…I'm Kame! (Turtle)" **

Bulma growled, "That's pretty obvious, you know!"

"**Despite being a sea turtle, I came to pick mushrooms and in doing so I inadvertently strayed from the others and lost my way! I have been wandering for the past year in search of the ocean," **said the turtle.

"The ocean, you say? You've been going in the exact opposite direction! And you've come really far for a turtle!" sighed Bulma. She went to pick the map up. "Here! It's about 120 kilometers south of here!"

The turtle shocked, **"120 kilometers?!"**

Kakarrot scowled, "How long are you going to chat?! We're going to find more Dragon Balls! Come on, girl!"

Bulma frowned, "But… Can we take the turtle to the ocean place?"

Kakarrot shook his head and demanded, "Fuck no! The turtle can do on its own! After all, the turtle lives in wilderness! Let's go already!"

"I would rather to be killed than not saving the turtle, monkey boy!" barked Bulma.

"H- how dare you! You dare to talk back to me?! Me, a Saiyan?!" growled Kakarrot.

"Of course I am! I have an enough with you! I'm not going to let you order me around all days again! So, I'm goin-"

"**Wait! I will give you my reward. If you bring me all the way back to the ocean safety, then you will met my master. His name is Muten Roshi!" **interrupted the turtle.

Kakarrot widened his eyes and stared down at the turtle. "Did you say Muten Roshi?!" Then he got in thought, _'If that is Muten Roshi the turtle mentioned, then I will need to get train under him. I heard he's stronger than Gohan. Looks like I would have to use that stupid name of mine again!' _

The turtle nodded, **"Yes, that's right. Once you drop me off at the beach, I will get Muten Roshi back." **

Kakarrot smirked, "Fine. I will carry you all the way back to ocean." Then he glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and ordered, "You come with me to the ocean!" He lifted the turtle on his back.

The turtle smiled, **"Thanks so much!" **

Bulma threw the capsule on the ground and it spawned the red motorcycle. She got on. "Ok, let's go!"

Kakarrot began jogging down the road with the turtle on his back while Bulma followed him on a motorcycle.

* * *

(Later)

On the way to the beach with the Turtle, Kakarrot, and Bulma encountered a Bear Thief. "Hold on there! Hey, kid. How about givin' me that there sea turtle? Sea turtle's my favorite!" demanded the Bear Thief.

Bulma chuckled nervously, "G- Go ahead! Kakarrot! Give the nice person the turtle!"

Kakarrot growled, "If you aren't going to get lost, I will kill you!"

The Bear Thief laughed, "I was gonna spare your life if you left me the turtle… Don't tell me you're gonna disobey me…"

Bulma glared at Kakarrot and demanded, "You moron! Just give him the turtle!"

"Shut up, girl! I'm not giving him anything!" scowled Kakarrot.

"What the heck're you thinking?!"

The Bear Thief drew his sword and laughed, "In that case, I'll start with you, kid!" Bulma fled in fear. The Bear Thief swung his sword downward at Kakarrot, but the young Saiyan jumped back just in time to dodge. Kakarrot dropped the turtle, and glared up at the large Bear Thief. "You're pretty quick. Good job dodging my sword!" praised the Bear Thief.

Kakarrot smirked, "Oh? Come at me then! Let's see who's the strongest here!"

"Mock me, will you?!" growled the Bear Thief. He tried to attack Kakarrot with his sword, however the young Saiyan dodged all of it. Finally, he swung his blade downward to kill Kakarrot.

But the young Saiyan jumped over his head and landed behind the Bear Thief. "What a weakling. I thought you're giving me a challenge. You're really pathetic!" disappointed Kakarrot.

Bulma demanded Kakarrot, "Now's our chance! Run!"

The Bear Thief laughed, "Not bad!" as he swung his swords at Kakarrot. The young Saiyan disappeared and reappeared on his sword.

Kakarrot sighed, "Time to finish you off!" as he landed on the top of Bear Thief's nose. He opened his palm at his eyes, and smirked, "Farewell!" as he blasted the Bear Thief and obliterated him completely. He glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and the Turtle who were in shocked. "Let's go!" said Kakarrot.

Bulma shocked, "He's that strong…?"

The turtle walked up to Kakarrot and relieved, **"Thank you for saving me!" **

Kakarrot chuckled, "Not at all. Let's get going!" as he picked up the turtle on his back and jogged on the way to beach.

Bulma nodded, "Right!" as she followed him on her motorcycle.

When they got to the beach shortly, Kakarrot dropped the turtle on the beach. "Here you go. Go get Muten Roshi back to us."

The turtle looked up at Kakarrot and smiled, **"I am very grateful. Thank you. Wait here. As a promise, I'm going to bring Muten Roshi back here! I will return shortly. Please excuse me." **The turtle left them.

Bulma sighed, "He left…" then he stared at the large ocean. She sighed, "I would've brought a bathing suit had I know I was going to be here…"

"Girl…" growled Kakarrot.

Bulma stared down at Kakarrot and replied, "What is it?"

Suddenly, Kakarrot punched her down the ground again. He grabbed her shirt and punched her again. "Don't call me a monkey boy ever, ever, ever again! Do not talk back to me when I order you around! I don't care if you are a girl or not! You're really making me angry!" Then he pushed her to the ground. "You're lucky that I haven't lost my temper, otherwise you would be dead right now!" He spat out of his mouth and growled, "You're really getting on my nerves!"

Bulma gulped nervously as the tear streamed down from her eyes. She stammered, "I w-w-will not talk back to you again. I- I will obey your orders from on now."

Kakarrot smirked, "That's good. Now I am going to give you another order. Once the turtle returned with Muten Roshi, I want you to call me Son Goku. Do not say my real name."

Bulma got up on her feet and nodded, "Ok, but why do I need to call you Son Goku? Why can't I call you Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot scowled, "Do not question my order! Anyways, only the reason why you have to call me Son Goku, because my adopted Grandpa named me Son Goku and raised me until he died when I was seven years old." Then he smirked, "Come to think of it, Gohan was supposed to raise me in well-mannered boy, so I will be well-mannered boy. If Gohan talked about him to me a lot, then Muten Roshi might knew him. He also might know me since Gohan probably mentioned about me to him. In other words, I will call you Bulma instead of girl. Now say my name 'Son Goku' three times, please."

Bulma nodded, "Son Goku. Son Goku. Son Goku."

He smirked, "That's good, so you won't make a mistake by calling me Kakarrot. " Suddenly, he glared at her with the killing intent in his eyes, and threatened, "If you called me Kakarrot in front of him, you will get what's coming for you!"

Bulma nodded nervously, "Got it!" Then she thought, _'I'm really starting to hate him. He is trying to make me a living hell! Fuck him! I hope he burned in hell! I really need to find a way to escape him!'_

Kakarrot smirked, "Now we need to wait for the turtle. Again, we will have to wait really long! I'm going to nap. Do not do anything funny, Bulma!" He lied next to tree and fall asleep.

* * *

(At the Castle)

Emperor Pilaf went into the dreamlike world where he would finally be able to rule the world, and everyone would bow before him as he went into the castle.

Back in the present, he saw that the woman and the fox rushed to him. He smiled, "Did you get the Dragon Ball?"

"That's just it, Pilaf-sama!" sighed the woman named Mai.

"That info was apparently false!" said the fox named Shuu.

Pilaf growled, "What?!"

Mai gulped, "Not just that, a pack of wolves surrounded us…!"

Shuu nodded, "And then a monkey-like boy showed up and—"

Pilaf pointed at them and scowled, "Enough of your pathetic excuses! Stop wasting time and go find some new information!"

Mai and Shuu saluted and nodded, "Yes, sire!"

Suddenly, the alligator phone walked up to Pilaf. He picked the phone up and sighed, "Pilaf here." Then he smiled, "W- What? Where's it located?! Great! Excellent work!" He hung up the phone and stared at the woman and fox. "One of the Dragon Balls has been located! Apparently some old geezer named the Turtle Hermit has one!"

"Eh? Really?!" shocked Shuu.

"The location is a secluded island 250 km south-southeast of the city!" said Pilaf.

"The Turtle Hermit? That's an odd name…" puzzled Mai.

Pilaf scowled, "Stop dawdling and get going!"

Mai and Shuu nodded, "Yes, sire!"

They rushed to the airplane but the woman looked behind her at Pilaf and confused, "Huh? You're coming too, Pilaf-sama?"

Pilaf sighed, "Of course I am! I can't leave it up to you two!"

Later, they got in the airplane and it ascended into the sky and flew on the way to the Turtle Hermit's home.

However, unfortunately, the airplane didn't fit three people in it. Pilaf growled, "Hey, stop moving! It's cramped in here!"

Mai sighed, "It's only meant for two passengers."

Shuu who pilot the airplane and frowned, "We have one person too many…"

Pilaf scowled, "Did you say something?"

"No! It was nothing!" said Shuu.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Bulma- At the Beach)

While Kakarrot and Bulma were waiting for the turtle to come back with Muten Roshi, Bulma drew the cloud on the sand with the stick. When Bulma looked up, she saw something coming to them on the ocean.

"I wonder what that is?" said Bulma.

Kakarrot awoke up and took a good look at the very distant from them. "Oh, it's that turtle from before, but there's someone on top of him! It must be Muten Roshi!" said Kakarrot. He smirked, "About damn time!"

Bulma sighed, "You sure have good eyesight."

"Of course I can! Shut up, Bulma!" scowled Kakarrot.

The turtle finally arrived on the beach and sighed, **"Sorry to keep you waiting!" **

Muten Roshi stood on the top of the turtle's sheel. He was bald, with a thick white fu Manchu moustache and beard. He also wore his trademark sunglasses. He wore beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He wielded a walking stick.

He greeted, "Hello! Good afternoon."

Bulma sighed, "A gaudy old man?"

Roshi stared at Kakarrot and Bulma, and said, "I hear you rescued Kame here."

"I take it that you're Muten Roshi, right?" asked Kakarrot.

Muten Roshi hopped off the turtle, and introduced, "Yes, I'm the Turtle Hermit!"

"The Turtle Hermit?" wondered Bulma.

Roshi looked down at the turtle and asked, "Which one helped you, now?"

The turtled pointed at Kakarrot and smiled, **"The young boy."**

Roshi walked to Kakarrot and took a good look at him. He nodded, "I see. Thanks for the help. In return for your kindness, I shall give you an excellent present!"

Kakarrot smiled, "Oh, what kind of present will you give me?"

Muten Roshi stared at the ocean and shouted, "Come to me, immortal Phoenix!"

Bulma shocked, "Phoenix?!"

Kakarrot raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Immortal Phoenix? You're going to give me an immortal?"

However, the bird never came. Roshi confused, "Nothing's coming. Come on."

The turtle sighed, **"Actually… the Phoenix died of food poisoning last year."**

Roshi stared down at the turtle and nodded, "Oh, that's right, now that you mention it…"

Bulma confused, "It died even though it was immortal?"

Roshi sighed, "I was going to call the Phoenix here to give you eternal life, but…" He got an idea and smiled, "Okay! I'll give you this instead!" Once again, he shouted, "Come to me, Kinto Un!"

Kakarrot raised his eyebrows and confused, "Kinto Un?"

"Do you think he means a kuri kinton? (Mashed sweet potato)" wondered Bulma.

Roshi turned around and said, "Oh, over here…" They saw the cloud flying around them.

Bulma shocked, "A cloud's flying this way!"

The yellow cloud suddenly stopped next to Roshi and others. "This is a Kinto Un. I'm giving it to you," said Roshi.

Bulma wondered, "What do we do with this?"

"If you ride this, you can fly freely through the sky!" said Roshi.

Bulma confused, "But what's a turtle hermit doing with a cloud? They've got nothing in common!"

Roshi smiled, "Don't worry about the details."

Kakarrot thought, _'I don't think I will need this one, but if I don't, then I will not be well-mannered.' _Then he smiled, "You can fly with it?"

"Amazing, don't you think? But people with impure thoughts can't ride on it. In other words, you have to be a good person. Here. I'll demonstrate for you." He jumped on the cloud, but fell through it.

Bulma laughed at him. The turtle rushed to him and asked, **"Are you all right? How could that have happened?"**

Roshi shocked, "That's not right…"

Kakarrot smirked, "I'll try getting on it!" Then he jumped and fell through the cloud as well. "What?!" However, he was getting angry when Bulma laughed at him. _'Girl! You will not be laughing when Roshi and the turtle leave!' _

Roshi cleared his throat and sighed, "Ahem… Looks like you are not a pure heart then."

* * *

(With Pilaf and others- In the Airplane)

The woman and Pilaf looked through the binocular while the fox was piloting. "We should be seeing it anytime now…"

When Pilaf found the house and smiled, "There it is!"

"Huh?" confused the woman and fox.

The airplane descended and landed on the small island. Pilaf took a good look at the house and sighed, "Kame House? For an old guy, he sure has a modern home. Steal the Dragon Ball! Kill if the situation warrants it!"

The fox nodded, "Yes, sire!"

"Let's go!" said Pilaf.

"Yes, sire!" obeyed the woman and fox.

They ran to the front door. Pilaf held his nose and laughed, "Telegram! Hello?! Anyone home?" as he knocked on the door. Nobody answered the door. He sighed, "It would seem he's out at the moment."

"Let's break through the window…" said the fox.

Pilaf smirked, "Hold on there." Then he looked at the woman and fox, and said, "I thought this might happen, so I brought an Open-All key with me!" He pocketed his hand in to find the key. "Now, where did I put it…" He then removed the shoes, but the key was not in there. He put the shoes back on. "Huh?"

He smiled knowing that the key would be in his hat. He removed the hat and smiled, "Found it!" Then he clicked the button as the key appeared. "Breaking windows is for uncouth savages." He inserted the key in the doorknob and laughed, "Brains over brawn!" Now he finished with the doorknob. "It's unlocked!"

He tried to open the door, but it didn't. He confused, "That's weird…" He struggled to open the door.

The fox and the woman was already inside the door and stared at Pilaf who tried to open the door from the window. "What did you lock it for?" asked the fox.

The woman sighed, "The door was unlocked, you know." Pilaf was embarrassed and felt like he was an idiot not to know that the door was unlocked.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Bulma- At the Beach)

Kakarrot got up and sighed, "It's okay. That's fine."

Bulma asked, "Could you give me one of those, too?"

Roshi looked down at the turtle and asked, "Did this girl help you as well?"

The turtle nodded, "Yeah, she did, but Kakarrot was the one who really help me a lot. She only helped a little."

Roshi sighed, "Unfortunately, that kid couldn't ride on cloud.." Then he looked at her, and asked, "Could you try to get on the cloud?"

Bulma smirked, "Sure, I am a beautiful girl after all! I'm a good person!" She went to jump on the cloud, but she fell through the cloud. She shocked, "Why?! Is being too beautiful a sin!?"

Kakarrot laughed, "Looks like you are not a pure heart at all!" Then he thought, _'That's what you laughing at me for! Now look at you, girl!'_

Roshi sighed, "You're not a pure heart after all. I guess I can give you something else instead…but only if you show me your panties."

Bulma and Kakarrot shocked, "P- Panties?!"

"**P- Panties?!" **shocked the turtle. Roshi nodded. The turtle growled, **"Hermit-sama, this is most unbecoming of you!" **

Roshi barked, "Shut up! Hermits can long to see panties too, you know!"

The turtle sighed, **"Now I understand why you couldn't ride the Kinto Un!"**

Roshi growled, "You be quiet!"

Kakarrot smirked and thought, _'You won't be happy when you do that.' _He remembered the last night.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Kakarrot felt the need to go to bathroom, so he had to wake up and went to the bathroom. After he finished, he was about to go back to sleep again, but he couldn't help but to notice that Bulma was sleeping sound peacefully. _

_He got a nasty idea and smirked, 'Perfect! If I do that, she would walk around without realizing it! Yup, that's what she got for disobeying me!' _

_Then he squatted down and looked at her panties. 'Now if I remove this… She would not know that she will not have a panties whole time!' Then he slowly pulled her panties down, and finally removed it. Then he looked at hers, and suddenly blushed, 'Whoa! What a nice pussy!' _

_He shook his head and growled, 'No way will I take a liking to her! She's only an earthling! I am a Saiyan!' Then he smirked, 'Now you will get what's coming for you! Now a lot of people will have a nosebleed because you don't have your panties on! Take this, bitch!' _

_He returned to the bed and fell asleep once again._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_Now this old man is probably a pervert. I wonder what's his reaction to that part,' _thought Kakarrot.

Bulma blushed, "Sure! I think I can do that…" Suddenly she lifted his dressed only to reveal her most explicit part to him, but she didn't realize that her panties were removed last night. "There…you…go!"

Suddenly, Muten Roshi shocked and got nosebleed. Bulma shook her head and blushed, "How embarrassing!"

Kakarrot couldn't hide his laugh, and thought, _'Sure enough. That old man pervert got nosebleed! That idiot girl! She really showed her pussy to him without realizing it!'_

Roshi stared down at the turtle and asked, "Did you see that? What an unexpected surprised! We're so lucky!"

The turtle widened his eyes and sighed, **"Hermit-sama!"**

Bulma looked around at Roshi and asked, "So what do I get?"

"Eh?" Roshi remembered, "Oh, that's right… What should I give you…" Then he got in thought, _'Do I have anything she might want? She would probably get mad if I gave her my underwear…'_

Suddenly, Bulma immediately noticed the Dragon Ball hanging from Muten Roshi's neck, and excited, "Let me see that!"

Roshi looked at her and confused, "Eh? My underwear?"

Bulma pointed at him and growled, "Heck, no! Who'd wanna see that?! I mean the thing around your neck!"

Roshi pointed at the Dragon Balls, and asked, "Oh, this?" Then he picked the Dragon Ball up and smiled, "Pretty, isn't it? I found it at the bottom of the ocean about a hundred years ago."

"C- Could this be…" Bulma picked the three-stars Dragon Balls and smiled, _'No way… How about this… I think I found a way to escape him. Instead of wishing hot boyfriends, I could wish for Kakarrot to dead!' _She stared at Kakarrot and smiled, "Ka- I mean, Son Goku! Come here! It's a Dragon Ball!"

Kakarrot ran towards her and snatch the Dragon Ball away from her and smirked, "A Dragon Ball!"

Bulma nodded and smiled, "Isn't it?!"

Roshi confused, "A Dragon what?"

Kakarrot chuckled, "It has three stars, so that makes it the Three-Star Ball!"

Bulma nodded, "It showed up on the radar, remember? The one really far south of here!"

"Is it worth a lot, I wonder?" asked Roshi.

"This makes four balls!" said Bulma. She smiled at Roshi, "Lucky! It would've been tough finding it had it been in the ocean! Thanks!"

Roshi sighed, "I haven't said you can have it yet!" Then he thought, _'It might be worth a lot, after all.'_

"Come on!" begged Bulma. Suddenly, she showed her panties, or at least what she thought it was, to Roshi again. "See! See!"

Roshi got more nosebleeds and had to wipe it off. "Very well! You can have it!"

Bulma cheered, "Hurray! We did it!"

Roshi sighed, _'I should've brought my camera…'_ Then he left them with his turtle on way back to home.

Kakarrot thought, _'Well, at least I get to see him. First, I have to find all Dragonballs to have my Eternal Life, then I will ask him to train me!'_

Bulma got on her motorcycle and waved at him goodbye, "Bye!"

Kakarrot waved at him as well and smiled, "Bye!" He had to say goodbye because he had to be well-mannered at least what his late Grandpa taught him. After all, he had to play along with it. Then they left the beach as well.

Roshi smiled, _'I sure saw something good today! This'll add years to my life! Oh, brother…'_

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Bulma- Near the Skull Valley)

Kakarrot and Bulma made it back to get the Capsule House. "After I finish changing, I'll revert the house back into a capsule and then we go!" said Bulma. "When we find the next one, that'll make five!" Then she went into the house.

He smirked, _'Fool! Now three seconds and she will scream! 3…2…1.. Now!' _

"My panties…!" screamed Bulma.

Kakarrot laughed, "Now there she is!" Then he walked into the door and smirked, "What's wrong?"

She held the panties in her hands and shocked, "W- What are they doing here…? Please don't tell me I wasn't—" Then she touched her on her front bottom and back bottom. She screamed, "I wasn't!"

'_I- I wasn't wearing any…!' _thought Bulma.

Kakarrot laughed, "Too bad you were not wearing any panties at all! After all, that old man saw your pussy! Take that, girl!"

Bulma widened her eyes and stared down at Kakarrot. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kakarrot smirked, "Too bad. I took your panties off just to have my revenge on you, because you disobey me last night!"

Bulma glared at him and growled, "Don't tell me you took my panties off!"

"In your face! That's right! I took them off! Of course unless you want me to take your bra off!" said Kakarrot. But he noticed that she picked the machine gun up, and scoffed, "Like that will kill me!" He dodged every bullet from her. Then he broke her machine gun. "I hope you learn your lesson not to ever disobey my order again! Or don't call me a monkey boy again! Disobey me or call me a monkey again, then next time I will take your bra off."

* * *

(At Kame House)

An alligator was relaxing on the chair outside the Kame House while he put the sunburn lotion on his chest. Pilaf and his gang were looking for the Dragon Balls, but there's no sign of it.

Shuu ran down from the stair and sighed, "Pilaf-sama. I'm not finding it anywhere."

"That can't be…" shocked Pilaf.

"Perhaps he heard we were coming and escaped," said Mai.

Then Pilaf ran to the outside and spotted the alligators who slept on the chair. "Hey, you!" Then he pointed the switchblade at the alligators scaring him and threatened, "Unless you wanna wind up as a handbag, you'll answer my question!"

The alligators panicked, "Alright!"

"Where did the old fogy calling himself the Turtle Hermit go?" asked Pilaf.

The alligators pointed at the ocean and replied, "He went to the beach with Kame this morning…!" But he saw Roshi who rode on the turtle back to the island. "That's him! The Turtle Hermit!"

Shuu and Mai ran to him and cried, "Pilaf-sama!"

Roshi hopped off the turtle and confused, "What's with the warm welcome?"

Pilaf covered behind Mai, and demanded, "H- Hand over the Dragon Ball!" while Shuu drew his katana up and Mai pointed the gun at Roshi.

"Come again?" asked Roshi.

"The Dragon Ball!" growled Pilaf.

Mai scowled, "Don't play dumb!"

"Dragon…?" Roshi remembered, "Oh, that? I just gave it to a Pichi-pichi girl!"

"Stop lying!" said Pilaf.

Roshi sighed, "It's the truth. She called it the Three-Star Ball, and both she and this monkey-like boy were ecstatic to have it."

Shuu and Mai looked at each other. "It's him…!" said Shuu.

Pilaf took a step forward and asked, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know. We parted ways at the beach," replied Roshi.

Pilaf stared up at Mai and ordered, "Hey! Stop standing around! Let's go!" He ran towards the airplane.

Mai and Shuu obeyed, "Yes, sire!" as they went into the airplane.

"Mech engage, safety on!" said Pilaf. Then he stared at Roshi and asked, "Hey, could you give us a push?"

Roshi sighed, "Who does he think he is? Landing on someone's island without permission and acting like that…"

"Hurry up!" demanded Pilaf.

Roshi walked towards them and sighed, "Give me a break!" Then he tapped on the side of their airplane and ripped a hole in the bottom. He chuckled, "Here goes!" Then he pushed the airplane forward and watched the airplane left. He sighed, "It seems that ball's valuable after all… I wish I hadn't given it away."

* * *

(With Pilaf and his gang)

The airplane was now submerge boat. "Wouldn't the plane have been better?" asked Shuu.

"Shut up!" growled Pilaf.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Bulma- Near the Skull Valley)

She shrunk her capsule house back into the capsule. She sighed, "Okay, let's go!" She already changed her clothes. She wore her everyday clothes instead of pajamas now.

"Whatever… Hop on your motorcycle," said Kakarrot. Bulma and Kakarrot hopped on the motorcycle on the way to hunt for more Dragon Balls.

* * *

(With Pilaf and his gang- At the Submerge Ship)

"We sure are going slow," said Shuu.

Pilaf growled, "Shut up! Just be quiet and drive!"

Suddenly, the water flooded into their boat. Mai shocked, "Water…!" which startled Pilaf and Shuu when they saw the water flooded. Then it caused their ship to sink to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Bulma- Somewhere)

Three days after receiving the Dragon Ball from the mysterious Turtle Hermit, they made their way toward a western valley where the fifth Dragon Ball was located.

Kakarrot was behind Bulma while she was driving the motorcycle. "Damn! Where the fuck is Dragon Ball?!" complained Kakarrot.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed, "We are almost there, Kakarrot! Please not distract me! I'm trying to pay attention to the road! You're putting me in danger!" When she looked back to the road, they fell off her motorcycle off a really steep hill causing her to drop one of the Dragon Balls and cried, "Now look what you've done! This is all your fault!"

Kakarrot picked the Three-Star Ball and sighed, "How is my fault? You shouldn't look at me in the first place! Besides, I am using you to get all of Dragon Balls. Be sure to remember that!" Then he looked at the Dragon Balls glowing and said, "Anyways, it's a glowing."

She snatched it away from him and smiled, "It is! The fifth Dragon Ball must be around here!" Then she looked behind him and smiled, "Look over there! There's a village! Let's go look!"

"Yeah… It must be Aru Village," said Kakarrot.

Bulma looked at him and confused, "How do you know it's Aru Village?"

"You must have forgotten that I can see very far! An earthling like you couldn't see very far! We Saiyans have very good at hearing, seeing, and smelling!" scowled Kakarrot.

Bulma nodded nervously, "Right! Let's go look then!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, here's Chapter 2 of Kakarrot's Mission! Yes, Kakarrot wanted to be trained under Roshi because he knew there's a lot of strong enemy than him. He already had a plan in his mind anyways! See you next chapter! :D**


	3. Oolong the Terrible

A/N: Hello guys... Here's chapter 3...

Disclaimer: I have nothing else to say, but I do not own Dragonball Z!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oolong the Terrible**

* * *

(At Aru Village)

Kakarrot and Bulma entered the village, only to see no one there. Bulma checked on her radar to check if there's Dragon Ball nearby. She smiled, "There's no question about it! This is the place!" Then she looked around her and puzzled, "Even so…"

Kakarrot chuckled, "They must be afraid of me."

"Maybe nobody lives here anymore?" wondered Bulma.

"No, I know they're here! I can tell that with my Scouters. They are hiding right now," said Kakarrot.

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

Kakarrot scowled, "Of course! Do you think my Scouter is malfunction?! When I say they're means they're here!"

Bulma cupped her mouth and shouted, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Come out or I will break into your house then I will kill you if I have to!" shouted Kakarrot.

Bulma widened her eyes and looked at Kakarrot. She yelled, "HEY! Do not say unnecessarily stuff! You will only make it worse! Then again, maybe nobody is home!"

Kakarrot scowled, "Shut up, bitch! Be quiet! Bitches like you shouldn't talk back to Saiyan like me! There's a dozen of people here! That's it! I'm going to barge into the house!" He walked to the house.

"Wait! Don't!" cried Bulma as she followed him to the house.

Kakarrot looked up at the door which labeled 'SHERMAN PRIEST' on. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Well, looks like you want me to break your door so bad!" chuckled Kakarrot. Then he punched through the door to create the hole next to door knob. "Now it's unlocked!"

"I can't believe it… You break and enter into the house," muttered Bulma as Kakarrot opened the door.

As soon as he entered, a heavy axe came crashing down on his head, only to give him a small lump. The axe was broken due to Kakarrot's head. Bulma widened her eyes in shock.

Kakarrot glared up at him and growled, "You bastard! That hurts! I'll kill you!"

The old man widened his eyes as he dropped the axe and shocked, "I guess it was useless after all…"

Kakarrot slowly walked towards him and chuckled, "Do you want to die so badly?! I will glad to end your life for you!" He raised his fist and shouted, "DIE!"

Suddenly, the old man widened his eyes and clasped his hands. "I'm so sorry, Oolong-sama!" pleaded the old man. "I'll give you as much money and food as you want! All I ask is that you spare my daughter…!"

Kakarrot let his right fist down and asked angrily, "What?! Who the fuck is Oolong?!"

The old man confused and glanced over his shoulder at someone. It was a girl who hid behind the couch. Everyone was gathering next to Sherman Priest's house. "Whew, so it wasn't Oolong after all…" said someone.

"I thought something was strange since it was too early for him to come…" said the other.

"Yeah, you're right…" said another one.

* * *

(Later)

The little girl put the water towel on Kakarrot's lump so it can tend Kakarrot's wounds. "Are you okay?" asked the little girl.

Kakarrot scowled, "Of course I am okay! You're lucky that I didn't kill you! I'm interesting in whoever Oolong is!"

"I'd be dead now had it been me," said Bulma.

The old man chuckled, "I'm truly sorry!"

"By the way, who is this Oolong character you've been talking about?" asked Bulma. Suddenly, the little girl rushed to the old man and cried on his chest.

The old man looked at Bulma and replied, "Oolong is the name of a terrible monster that lives in this area. He's extremely cruel and heartless!"

"A monster?" confused Bulma.

"What's more…" hesitated the old man.

"What's more…?" asked Bulma curiosity.

"He has the ability to change his form into all sorts of things! No one has ever seen what he really looks like! He's also very perverted and has already abducted many of the village's girls! Yesterday, Oolong appeared in the form of a demon…!"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_The large red demon ogre named Oolong looked down at the girl and the old man. The girl was cling to the old man in fear. Oolong chuckled, "She's your daughter? I've had my eye on her for a long time now. I think I'll make her my bride. I'll come for her at precisely noon tomorrow, so have her ready for me!' then he walked away from the village to return to his home.' _

(Flashback Ended)

Kakarrot chuckled, "You're pathetic! You're weakling even for Earthlings! If you didn't want your little bitch to go with him, then why don't you beat him up?"

The old man shook his head and said, "Out of the question! He's humongous! Plus, he said he'd kill all of the villagers if we tried to run away or stand up to him!"

Bulma thought, _'Even if Kakarrot will kill Oolong, then he would kill all of villagers. He would let them alive if they will hand Dragon Balls to us… Wait a second! Dragon Balls!' _Then she snapped out of his thought and looked at the old man. "That's it!" She picked one of Dragon Balls inside her back and asked, "Say, old man. Do you own a ball like this?" She gave it to him.

He examined the Dragon Balls carefully, "Let me see. Sorry, I don't. This is the first time I've seen one."

She widened her eyes and shocked, _'Oh, fuck! They don't have it. Now Kakarrot will kill all of them once he's done with that Oolong guy!' _

Kakarrot growled, "What?! Don't fucking with me! I know you have it somewhere! Give me a Ball! If you disobey me, I will kill you after I kill Oolong!"

The voice called, "Wait." That was old woman who walked into the house. "I have one just like that."

"So it really is here!" cheered Bulma.

"Old lady Paozu?" confused the old man.

Paozu picked the Dragon Ball from her pocket and asked, "Is this what you mean?"

Bulma grabbed the Dragon Balls and examined it. "This is it!" nodded Bulma.

Kakarrot looked at her and chuckled, "That's good! At least you're being honest with us, otherwise I would have to kill you guys! What's more, it's the Six-Star Ball!"

"I was told that my grandmother found it a long time ago…" said Paozu.

"What do you say, Miss? If you let us have that ball, we'll get rid of Oolong for you!" persuaded Bulma. The villagers looked at her in confusion.

"If you'll get rid of him for us, then certainly… But are you sure you can do it?" asked Paozu.

Bulma chuckled, "I'm not the one taking care of him. This Kakarrot will be taking care of him!"

"Are you saying this little pipsqueak's gonna beat up Oolong?" asked the random man outside the house.

Kakarrot glared up at him and growled, "Who are you calling a pipsqueak?! Do you want to die?! You think I'm weakling like rest of Earthlings?! I'm a Saiyan! I'm strongest in universe! Say that again, I will kill you next time!"

Bulma sighed, "Sorry, he's not in mood right now. Still, I'm not sure what kind of monster we're dealing with, but just leave it to us!"

The old man nodded, "We probably have no other choice but to leave it to you travelers…"

"If by some chance you do get rid of Oolong, we still can't save the captured girls if we don't know where he lives!" said the same random man who called Kakarrot a pipsqueak.

Paozu nodded, "That's right…"

"Where could he have taken my granddaughter Hog-chan?" asked the other worried old woman.

One of villager that wore Indiana hat or something ran to Kakarrot and picked his arms up. "I would like you to rescue my daughter Lee! I beg of you!" pleaded the random Indiana.

Kakarrot slapped the Indiana guy's arms out and scowled, "Remove that filthy hand of yours, you bastard! Touch me again; I won't save your daughters!"

The Indiana cowered back and nodded nervously, "Ok, ok, ok!"

Bulma smiled, "I have an idea!"

She somehow managed to force Kakarrot to dress up like the little girl who just wore. Kakarrot growled, "Why do I have to wear this ugly dress?!"

Bulma chuckled, "Sorry, but it's the sake for our Dragon Balls! Anyways, they look good on you!"

The little girl nodded, "You're the exact same size as me!"

"Now listen. You'll become this girl, and go with Oolong to where he lives. Then you beat him up and free the captured girls! Got it?" explained Bulma.

Kakarrot growled, "Ugh! I can't walk around with this pathetic girl dress like that!" Suddenly, he felt the ground shook. Oolong came crashing in, in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. The villagers fled in fear from him.

The man with shotgun came in the house and shouted, "Travelers! Oolong's here!"

Bulma nodded, "Everyone hide! Leave the rest to us!"

He nodded, "Right!" as he went to hide in other house.

Bulma looked down at Kakarrot and smiled, "Okay, Kakarrot-kun! It's all up to us!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Fine! I will do it!" then he walked outside to wait for Oolong.

Bulma only nodded and went to hide inside the house and peek through the hole. She said, "I'll pray for you! Don't forget, now! Do it just like in the plan!"

"Damn, what a pain!" growled Kakarrot.

Oolong walked down to him and saw him who was still disguised. He chuckled, "I've come for you, my sweetie pie!" He spotted the tail under the dress and chuckled, "What's this? You're becoming my bride but all you're wearing is that accessory tail?"

"Oh, shut up! Hurry up and take me already!" scowled the impatient Kakarrot.

Hiding from the door, Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "Oh, man! What horrible acting! He's going to suspect something if you talk like that!"

Oolong wiggled his finger and chuckled, "Now, now, don't act so angry and impolite! I'm actually very nice, you see!" He noticed that Kakarrot was shaking. "Oh? You're trembling."

'_Dammit! I gotta go pee!' _thought Kakarrot.

Oolong laughed, "Oh, does this form frighten you? Alright, in that case… **Transformation!" **Suddenly, he changed into the form of a handsome man. "How is this, my young lady? Or would you prefer a slightly younger man?"

Suddenly, Bulma, watching from indoors, was lured by Oolong's new form. His eyes were full of hearts. "Hello! My name's Bulma! I'm sixteen years old!"

"What's your bust size?" asked Oolong.

Bulma unbuttoned her jacket and revealed her chest size and smiled, "85!"

Oolong began to blush and thought, _'85! Wow! I wonder if I could do 'Pafu-pafu' with them…? But sixteen years old? That makes her older than me. But still…!' _

"Oh, wow! You're so dreamy, Oolong-sama!" flirted Bulma.

Oolong looked down at Kakarrot and thought, _'A 'pretty baby' who's younger than me… Or a 'Puri-puri girl' who's older than me…' _Then he closed his eyes._ 'This is a hard decision… Maybe I should take them both? That would be best…'_ When he reopened his eyes, Kakarrot was gone! He looked around and noticed that Kakarrot went to the bathroom in a small flower garden.

Kakarrot smiled, "That feels better!"

Oolong walked to him and wondered, _'W- What an audacious young girl…! To think that she would urinate in public! But how in the world is she—' _Once he took a good look at him in his front, he suddenly panicked, _'She has the thing that I hate most!' _Then she started to get angry. "You're the girl from yesterday, are you?!"

Kakarrot finished urinating and looked up at Oolong. He chuckled, "So you finally realized that I'm actually a boy? Took you long enough finally to realize it!"

Oolong growled, "How dare you try to trick Oolong-sama?! **Transformation!" ** He suddenly changed form into a huge Spanish-speaking bull.

Kakarrot scoffed, "A cow, huh? What a pathetic transformation you could come up with!"

Oolong chuckled, "I'm really scary when I'm mad! I'm really strong!"

Bulma facepalmed and realized, "Whoops! Whenever I see a nice man I suddenly lose control…!" She immediately returned in the house and closed the door to hide once again. She sighed, "Be careful, everyone!"

The old man stared at her and asked, "You have a problematic personality, too! Things have taken a turn for the worst! The plan's a failure! On top of that, we've succeeded in angering Oolong! But don't you worry." Then he looked down at his daughter and reassured, "This traveling girl will take your place as his wife!"

The girl looked at Bulma and smiled, "Thanks, Bulma-san!"

Bulma scowled, "Could you stop deciding things on your own?! Who'd wanna marry that monster? Not me!" Then she looked through the hole and sighed, "Kakarrot-kun! Change of plans! Beat his brains out!"

Kakarrot smirked, "Shut up, girl! I already know that! That's what I was planning to do!" as he took off the disguise, and got ready to fight Oolong. "I should've done this from the start!"

"But don't kill him! We have to find out where he lives!" ordered Bulma.

Oolong chuckled, "You're going to beat me up? Stop with the pointlessness and bring me the girl from yesterday! Do that and I'll let you go!"

Kakarrot pushed the button on his scouter and scanned Oolong's battle powers. He scoffed, "Battle powers 3!? What a pathetic! I though you're really strong! I guess you're not that powerful after all!"

Oolong stomped his hooves on the ground harder and growled, "Are you mocking me? You are, aren't you?!"

"That's right, you cow shit! You're weaker than I thought!" mocked Kakarrot. "Anyways, come at me!"

Oolong growled, "Listen, I'll tell you one more time. I'm really scary and strong!"

Kakarrot sighed, "You talk too much! Quit your blabbing and attack me already!"

Oolong laughed, "Are you some sort of imbecile? There's no way you can beat me! You'll die!"

"All right, I get it already! Am I supposed to scare of you or something?" scoffed Kakarrot. "Nope, I don't think so. Fight me right now if you want me to die so badly!"

Oolong looked up at the clock and it said '3:10 p.m.' He widened his eyes and panicked, "Oh, no…!" as he ran away at the last second. "Wait right there!"

"Hey, you! You're not getting away! Why're you running away?! What a coward!" shouted Kakarrot. He chased after him, and when he got outside the gates, he saw a small pig. He quickly grabbed the small pig and demanded, "Where is that bastard cow that just ran by?! Tell me! Where did he go!?"

The pig gulped and pointed over yonder, "That way."

Goku ran after him and growled, "When did he have a time to disappear?!"

Once he was out of pig's sight, the small pig chuckled, "Whew… My true identity almost got out… If they found out Oolong-sama was actually a cute little piggy, I'd be a laughing-stock!"

After going to shape-shifting school, Oolong learned to take different forms, but there was one catch: he could only take a certain form for five minutes and no longer.

* * *

(Sherman Priest's House)

Bulma and the old man opened the door and saw no Kakarrot or Oolong. Bulma confused, "Huh? Do you think maybe he ran away because he was scared of Kakarrot-kun?"

"I don't think so…" said the old man.

'_If I steal one of Dragon Balls, and run away, then I would be safe away from Kakarrto. But he still has his Scouter; he would be able to find me unless I destroy his Scouter. There might be a chance!' _thought Bulma.

Kakarrot walked on way back to the village and growled, "Damn! He must have turned into a bird and flew away!"

The small pig saw Kakarrot returning and asked, "Did you find him?" But Kakarrot ignored him, and went back to the village. He looked at his watch and smirked, _'Okay, that should be long enough. Time to make my reappearance! It'll be hard to steal food and girls from this village from now on if they think I really did run away! But he wasn't scared of my monster bull… I guess I didn't seem powerful enough.' _He chuckled, "Here goes!"

Suddenly, he took the form now of a giant metal ninja with giant chopsticks and a giant bowl of soup. Oolong chuckled, "What do you think of this?! I, the almighty Oolong-sama, would never run away! I just remembered some urgent business I had to take care of, that's all! Well? I bet you're shaking in your boots this time, huh?! Surrender now or I'll dunk you in this hot soup and eat you!" He pointed at his soul bowl and showed his chopstick to Kakarrot. "See!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Changing the form doesn't change the fact that you're stronger than me. Of course, let me ask you again. Are you going to fight me or what?"

Oolong growled, "What?!" He accidentally dipped his finger in the hot soup and burned himself. "Ow! Hot!" Then he glared down at Kakarrot. "How dare you do that to me!"

Kakarrot sighed, "I didn't do anything. You're the one who hurt yourself."

Oolong growled, "Eh? Are you sure you want to get me really mad?! Well, are you?!" From behind, a young boy shot a slingshot at the back of Oolong's neck. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, "Ouch! That hurts! Who did that?!"

His mother panicked and ran to him. "What do you think you're doing?! Get out of there!" then she carried him away.

Oolong glared at the woman and snarled, "Why, you…! You should watch your kids more carefully!"

The young boy's startled, "S- Sorry!" as she went back into her house and slammed the door.

Oolong turned back to Kakarrot and sighed, "An unexpected nuisance, he was."

Kakarrot laughed, "What a weakling you are! Even a little rock hurt you? I am willing to bet that little boy can kick your ass! Then again, it doesn't matter to me. I can beat you with no problem at all!"

Oolong stomped on the ground and scowled, "Fool! Everyone knows I'm the strongest person in the world!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Oh, the strongest earthlings in the world, maybe. But, if you speak in general, then I'm the strongest person in the world!"

Oolong pointed down at him and growled, "What?! If you are so strong then prove it to me!"

"Of course I am! I'm a Saiyan after all! But that's not just the reason I'm strong, my adopted grandpa taught me kung fu," replied Kakarrot.

Oolong chuckled, "That's some real confidence you have there. If you're really as strong as you say, then can you break these three bricks?!" He pulled three bricks out of hammer space and piled them up.

Kakarrot chuckled, "I can break these with just one finger!" He broke them with one finger. "See?" Then he saw that Oolong widened his eyes in fear. "Oh, you're really scared, aren't you?"

Oolong shouted, **"Transformation!" **Suddenly, he turned into a bat and shouted, "Retreat!" as he flew away.

Kakarrot growled, "Not again! I won't allow you to get away from me this time!" as he flew away to chase Oolong.

Bulma went out of house and widened his eyes in shocked, "He can fly!"

The old man sighed, "But still… I can't believe Oolong was actually weak…"

"We were fooled by his terrifying transformations…" disappointed the old woman.

* * *

(With Kakarrot- Chasing Oolong in bat form)

Oolong was flying away and growled, "Dammit! How humiliating! Now I can never go back to that village!"

"Are you running away?!" growled Kakarrot. "You're not getting away from me!"

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "He can fly?! **Transformation!" **Once again, he changed form again, this time into a rocket. He suddenly rocketed away from Kakarrot faster.

Kakarrot chased Oolong around the mountain, went above the cloud, then back down above the mountain. "Stop! Running away is useless!" demanded Kakarrot.

Oolong panicked, "Oh, no! Time's almost up!" Suddenly, he turned back to his normal form upon his five minutes being up, and shocked, "I was right!" as he fell to the ground. "Help!"

Before Oolong could hit on the ground, Kakarrot grabbed his hand and glared at him. "So you were Oolong?" When he took a good look at Oolong, he widened his eyes and growled, "You were that pig back at the village! How dare you tricked me!"

Oolong gulped, "What I wanna know is, who are you?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Okay, on two condition, if you show us where all of girls you just kidnapped, then I can promise that I let you live. Other condition is, you must come with me and green-haired girl once we rescued little girls. However, if you fail to follow those kinds of conditions, I will kill you! Deal?"

Oolong nodded, "Deal!"

"Good. I would have to kill all of villagers, but then again, one of them has Dragon Balls. I think I will let them extend their life very longer. Next time I will kill them once I get all of Dragon Balls. Anyways, let take you back to the village," said Kakarrot. He tied him up and took him back to the village.

* * *

(Later- Aru Village)

"This kid is the real Oolong?!" asked Bulma.

"I'm sorry," said Oolong.

The old man sighed, "We can't really be angry…"

"The girls you kidnapped are all fine, I hope?!" asked the old woman.

Oolong nodded, "Yes. Very much so."

"Very much so?" confused the man with the red hat.

"Anyway, now you're gonna take us to your house! Got it?!" said Bulma.

Kakarrot sighed, "Of course, he will take us to his house. Right, Oolong?"

Then Oolong walked with Kakarrot, Bulma and rest of villagers on way to his 'shack'. He glanced over his shoulder at Kakarrot and thought, _'Here goes…!' _

Kakarrot spotted his expression and glared at him. "I know what're you planning to do. You're going to turn into an ant, aren't you? I don't care if I step on you if you're trying to escape by turning into an ant!"

Oolong sighed, _'Damn, he saw through my plan…'_

The old man smiled, "What an outstanding young lad!"

The little girl nodded, "That's for sure!"

Oolong stopped and looked up. "That's my house," said Oolong. It was really a large house.

"You live in a fancy-looking place, I see," amazed Bulma. "It doesn't suit you."

Oolong chuckled, "I stole money from all over the place to build it!"

Kakarrot growled, "Stop bragging! Take us to girls you kidnapped now!"

The Indiana guy ran up the stair and cried, "Hey! Lee!"

One of villagers cried, "Hedge!"

"Hog-chan!" cried the old woman.

One of man cried, "Daddy's here to save you! Everything's okay now!"

"Lee/Hedge!" cried the Indiana and the man with the hat excitedly. They widened their eyes and got confused. The blonde curly girl relaxed on her longue chair and drank a juice while another girl was doing her yoga.

The purple haired girl looked up and smiled, "Oh, Dad! Long time, no see!"

The Indiana man, the man with the hat, and the old woman got lost and confused, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about us. We're fine," said the blonde girl.

The ponytail girl chuckled, "This is much better than working in the fields!"

Oolong entered the room, but the purple-haired girl saw him and greeted, "Oh, Oolong! You're late! Did you buy the ring you promised me?"

Oolong looked down at the floor and sighed, "This's why I wanted a nice, quiet girl! These girls just want more and more! Take them back home! Please!"

Paozu looked up at Bulma and smiled, "Now that things have been resolved, here is the ball I promised you!"

Bulma grabbed Six-Stars Ball and cheered, "Hurray!" then she thought, _'That leaves only two more! Then I will wish Kakarrot to dead as soon as possible I collect all of seven Dragon Balls!' _

Kakarrot smirked and thought, _'Now it's only two more to go! I can't wait! I can't wait to get all of seven Dragon Balls to have me an eternal life! Yes, this should do it! Once I am granted an eternal life, then I will kill annoyed girl, and that stupid pig, then ask that dirty old man to train me to be a great Marital Arts! Once I become stronger, I will turn on him and kill him! After that, I will come back here and kill all of them! Then I will begin my original mission! Now I'm in real good mood!'_

* * *

A/N: Okay... That's all, folks! I'm done with this chapter... Looking forward to see you on next chapter! Please read and review! :D


	4. Thief Bandit, Yamucha!

A/N: Okay... Here's another chapter! All right! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Thief Bandit, Yamucha!**

* * *

(With Kakarrot, Bulma, and Oolong- River)

Bulma, Kakarrot and Oolong were in a boat passing through a river. Bulma was driving the boat while Kakarrot and Oolong were in the back seat.

Bulma smiled, "Only two Dragon Balls left! It looks like we'll get them all sooner than I expected!"

Oolong stared at Kakarrot and asked, "Why are you bringing me here, monkey boy?"

Kakarrot felt offended by the name Oolong just called him, but he actually calmed down. "First of all, don't call me a monkey boy ever, ever again or I will lose my cool and kill you! I have a name! My name is Kakarrot! Got it?!"

Oolong nodded nervously, "U- Understood!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and chuckled, "Second of all, you're coming with me, because I need more men. The more men, the easier we will find a Dragon Balls. In other words, your pathetic transformation ability might be useful."

"Count me out!" Oolong begged, "Journeys are a big pain in the butt!"

"Unless you want to die, that is," threatened Kakarrot.

Bulma widened her eyes and gulped, _'I need to do something quickly!' _She sighed, "It's so hot… Maybe I'll sleep only in my underwear tonight…"

Oolong hung his arms around behind his neck and chuckled, "I guess a trip every now and then isn't too bad!"

Suddenly, something appeared the idea inside Kakarrot's head. Then he began to smirk and thought, _'W- Wait a second. I am going to humiliate this woman in front of perverted pig. I am going to pay back to her for humiliating me this earlier afternoon!' _

* * *

(Flashback Began- Aru Village)

"_Hey, Kakarrot-kun…" said Bulma._

"_What do you want, woman?!" asked Kakarrot._

_Bulma picked up the girl dress and smiled, "Go put it on. You got the same size as old man's daughter." _

"_What?! I'm not going to use those filthy clothes!" argued Kakarrot._

"_Please, wear this!" begged Bulma._

"_No way! I'm a Saiyan! I do not wear pathetic Earthling's clothes!"_

"_Come on! If you aren't going to do, then you won't be able to get the Dragon Ball!" scowled Bulma._

"_Damn you!" Kakarrot growled, "Fine! I will put it on for the sake of Dragon Balls!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Goku began to grow impatient, and complained, "This pathetic boat is slowing! Aren't we there yet?"

"We still got a long way to go," said Bulma. "I'd guess about three more days…" then she picked the map up from her backpack.

"Say," Oolong asked, "where the heck are you guys trying to go, anyway?"

"Let's see… Somewhere around Mt. Frypan," said Bulma.

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What? Mt. Frypan?! You were planning to go there?!"

"You know that place?" asked Bulma.

"So what about it?" asked Kakarrot.

Oolong pointed at Kakarrot and asked, "You've never heard of it?! The terrifying Gyumao lives on Mt. Frypan!"

"Gyumao?" wondered Kakarrot. _'I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before,' _he thought.

Bulma scoffed, "He doesn't scare me! Kakarrot'll take care of him for us!"

Oolong stood up and shocked, "You mean you don't know how horrible the Gyumao is?! He's truly terrifying! He's even known as the emperor of demons! Everyone who gets near Mt. Frypan gets this!"

"They get killed?" asked Bulma.

Oolong nodded, "Yeah…"

Kakarrot chuckled, "So you're talking about him almost as if he was this powerful. I would like to take on him!"

"You can count me out!" said Oolong. He jumped and shouted, **"Transformation!" **He changed into a fish and chuckled, "Later!" then he dived into the water.

Kakarrot stood up and growled, "You bastard! I'm going to dive in and capture you back alive!" then he dived into the water and swam in search for Oolong fish. He spotted the fish alongside another fish.

Oolong swan through the water and muttered, "There's no way I'd ever hang around them! What were they thinking?!"

"Stop!" shouted Kakarrot.

Oolong fish looked around and saw that Kakarrot was swimming towards him. He shocked, "He just doesn't give up!" then he retreated into hiding from him.

Kakarrot looked around him and sighed, "He should be around here somewhere…" Sighing in defeat, he swam up back to Bulma. "He got away…"

Bulma chuckled, "There's no need to dive in the water to catch Oolong!" then he picked the white panties up that hanging on the hook of fishing pole. "This is all you need!"

"Eh? That's underwear or whatever, huh?" asked Kakarrot.

"Freshly-removed panties!" said Bulma.

Then Bulma threw the hook line into the water waiting for Oolong. Once she felt his pole was pulling, she reeled back which pulled the fish who bit the panties out of the water. "See! It worked!"

Kakarrot caught the fish in his hands. The fish growled, "Damn it!" But when he looked down at the hand, he widened his eyes and realized that it was Kakarrot's hand. He got panicked thinking that Kakarrot was going to kill him.

Kakarrot snarled, "What were you thinking?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

* * *

(Later)

While Bulma was driving the boat again, Kakarrot picked the fork and knife and glared at Oolong. "Run away again and I'll slice you up and eat you!" threatened Kakarrot. "It's no joking! I'll have no regret over your dead body! Run away means your death!"

Oolong sighed, "I'll come with you since I have no other choice, but at least let me have those panties!"

Bulma handed Oolong a hard candy ball and smiled, "Here, you can have this instead!"

Oolong grabbed the hard candy ball and frowned, "But it's just a stupid piece of candy…"

"I'll give you the panties if you make yourself useful in the near future," said Bulma. _'He may be jerk, but I don't want Kakarrot to kill him anyways. With this candy, he can't run away.' _

Oolong took a bite and sighed, "Really? That better be a promise!"

Suddenly, the boat stopped on the middle of river. "Hey! The engine stopped!" Bulma shocked, "Oh, no! We're out of gas!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Your boat sucks! What a useless vehicle! Then again, you said something about your dad inventing capsule things right? Then your dad must be suck!"

"Don't be stupid. We ran out of gasoline! I just forget to fuel the gas, that's all!" said Bulma.

"Old man Gohan told me something about gasoline. Gasoline is a refined petroleum used as fuel for internal combustion engines, right? Well, this planet must have a terrible vehicles, huh?" Kakarrot chuckled, "From what I heard about my Saiyans homeworld, the gasoline can be defined as unlimited gas fuel. That means you can go anywhere in the universe. That's how I get to this planet, even although Planet Vegeta is very farther from this pathetic planet. Our spaceship has an incredible speed which had exceeded Earth's faster spaceship. I bet you have a spaceship here on this planet, huh?"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, we do have a spaceship here on this planet, but we do not tend to fly anywhere in the universe just like you Saiyans." Then she glanced over her shoulder at Oolong and asked, "Hey, Oolong. Can you turn into gasoline?"

"Of course I can't!" replied Oolong.

"Then turn into an oar so we can row to shore." Bulma said, "I'll get some gas out of one of my Hoi Poi Capsules."

"An oar?" confused Oolong. Then he shouted, **"Transformation!" **as he changed into an oar.

Bulma stared at Kakarrot and said, "You paddle, okay?" then she handed it to Kakarrot.

Kakarrot began to smile and thought, _'Oh, yeah! Perfect! I hope he learns his lesson not to run away from me anymore.' _Then he began to paddle the water faster to accelerate the boat easier.

"I'm delicate, you know!" Oolong complained, "Handle me gently!"

Kakarrot laughed, "Nope! You need to tolerate your pain! If you wish not to be hurt, then don't run away again, piggy!"

They finally reached the shore. Kakarrot had to tie the rope around the tree. "It's tied!" said Kakarrot.

Bulma nodded, "Good work!" then she got on the shore.

Oolong stared at Bulma and sighed, "Hey! I was useful! Now make with the panties!"

Bulma chuckled, "You're mistaken if you think you can get a girl's panties that easily!" while put her hands in pocket and search for the capsule.

"That's not fair!" Oolong frowned, "You promised! Just one pair! Come on!"

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "It's gone…! The case with all my capsules is gone…!" Suddenly, he ran towards near the river and panicked, "I must've dropped it in the river somewhere!" Then she ran back to Oolong and demanded, "I'll give you my panties if you turn back into a fish and look for it!"

"Yeah, right!" Oolong said, "That river's humongous!"

"What's wrong? The cat got your tongue?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma fell to her knees and cried, "I lost my capsules! The boat doesn't work, and we have no house, no car, no motorbike…! We can't go anywhere now!"

"Well, too bad. In that case, we need to walk then," said Kakarrot.

"What're you talking about?!" Bulma scowled, "It's no problem for you since you can fly, but there's no way I can walk hundreds of kilometers!"

"Shut up, woman! Pathetic weakling woman like you should be dead by now the moment you yelled at me!" yelled Kakarrot back, startling Bulma a bit. "Anyways, flying is the problem, too. Flying required us to use up all of our battle powers, therefore I can only fly for a while. So why not have piggy turn into a motorbike thing and ride on him?"

Bulma smiled happily, "Brilliant! That's a great idea!" then he glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, Oolong-chan!" But what they saw Oolong was not there. She shocked, "He's gone!"

"Bastard! I thought I told him not to run away anymore! That's it! I'm going to kill him!" said Kakarrot.

The pig was behind the boulder to hide and chuckled, "Hell if I'm going to that freaky mountain! Sorry, but I'm giving up on the panties!"

Bulma chuckled, "Okay!" then she cupped her mouth and shouted, "Pee! Pee! Pee!..."

Suddenly, Oolong felt his stomach ache and groaned, "Huh?!" He really need to go to bathroom so badly for some reason! Since there were no bathrooms nearby, so he had to go to random bush to replace 'bathroom'.

Bulma chuckled, "Hey, Oolong-chan! You've got diarrhea now, don't you?! I made that candy that you ate earlier! It's called PP Candy, and people who eat it get diarrhea when someone says 'pee pee'!"

While Oolong was using bush as a bathroom, and heard everything what Bulma told him, he frowned, "Oh, man…"

"Hurry back here or I'll say it some more!" said Bulma.

Kakarrot chuckled, "Sounds good! I can say that in case if he run away again! And how long will the effects of that so-called 'PP Candy' last for?"

Bulma smiled, "The effects of PP Candy last for one month! Amazing, wouldn't you agree? Oh, by the way, that's last one. I don't think you can force it down in my mouth. Sorry, Kakarrot."

"Yeah, whatever," Kakarrot sighed. "I don't need to put that one in your mouth anyways. I know what to do with you anyways. I can always torture you different ways although."

After Oolong finishing the bathroom, he walked out of the bush and carried the toilet paper under his arm. "I'm sorry, I won't run away anymore! Stop!"

Bulma chuckled, "I'll do it again if you don't do what I say!"

Oolong nodded, "I promise…" Then he muttered under his breath. "Dammit! She tricked me into eating something I shouldn't have! She sure plays dirty!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Good thing I didn't eat one! Because if I did, then she would have to face her punishment tonight!"

"Rub it in, why don't you?!" scowled Oolong.

Kakarrot laughed, "What was it again? Do not talk back to me. Pee! Pee! Pee!"

Suddenly, Oolong rushed back into the bush and take a bathroom again. He glared at Kakarrot and yelled out, "Stop playing around!"

Kakarrot laughed out loud, "Then don't run away or talk back to me."

"Okay, Oolong! Transform into a motorbike!" demanded Bulma.

Oolong sighed, "Alright, alright." Then he shouted, **"Transformation!" **and change into motorcycle.

Bulma sweat-dropped, "This is a motorbike? You have an old sense of taste."

"Just shut up and get on!" scowled Oolong.

Bulma shrugged, "Well, I guess it's better than walking." When she sat on the motorcycle, she suddenly fell down. She glared down at Oolong and growled, "Pull yourself together! You collapsed under me!"

"Yeah, what a weakling! After all, this planet is full of weakling anyways!" said Kakarrot.

"It's not my fault! All I can change is my shape! Not how strong I am!" said Oolong. Then he changed back into his regular form and sighed, "And besides, I can only stay transformed for five minutes at a time. After that I have to take a one-minute break!" Then he pointed at Bulma and chuckled, "But here, I wouldn't mind turning into a pair of panties for you! You aren't wearing any right now since you took them off on the river, right? I make a great pair of panties!"

He shouted out, **"Transformation!" **Then he changed into pink pair of panties and chuckled, "Feel free to put me on! Go on!"

"You call that useful?!" scowled Bulma, slapping the panties down the ground harder.

Kakarrot picked the Oolong panties and stared at him. He chuckled, "Well, looks like walking is our only choice. Now change back into piggy."

* * *

(Later- Diablo Desert)

As time passes, they were now walking in Diablo Desert. Bulma used the stick as support to her walking. She panted, "I'm dying…!"

Oolong also used the walking stick to support him. He panted, "I lost all strength after that diarrhea…" They were too hot enough to make them sweat so much.

However, Kakarrot was the only who was not complaining about heat. He glanced over his shoulder at them and scowled, "Come on, you guys're slow! I even decided to be nice and walk with you guys! Don't try to wear my patience out! You might don't want to see me losing my temper!"

"I'm from the city!" argued Bulma. "Don't compare me with someone like you who grew up in the wild or from other planet!" Then she looked around and asked, "Where are we, anyways?! It's practically all desert! We have no other choice. We can't get to Mt. Frypan without going through here…" then she fell to her butt and sighed in exhaustion. "No more! Let's call it a day!"

Kakarrot sighed, "What a pathetic weakling you are!"

"Do you suppose there's a hotel or inn around here?" asked Bulma.

"Of course not," replied Oolong.

"No! I hate this!" complained Bulma. She crawled backward under the large rock. "I'm hungry! I want a bath! I can't sleep unless I'm in a bed!"

Oolong deadpanned, "She doesn't have the greatest personality, does she? Talk about selfish."

Kakarrot sighed, "As if you're one to talk." Then he found out that Bulma suddenly fall asleep. "She's nonsensical! She said all that but suddenly fell asleep…"

"Maybe we should get some shut-eye too," said Oolong. Then he laid on the dirt and fell asleep.

Suddenly, Kakarrot could feel his stomach growling then he rubbed his stomach. "Come to think of it, I'm hungry now."

* * *

(Far into the distance)

A blue cat was spying with a telescope on a rock, and then ran back into the hole. He jumped down from the ladder and cried, "Yamucha-sama!" He jumped on the chair to sit. "I spotted some sitting ducks!"

Yamucha shocked, "What?" then he smiled, "It's been a while since our last prey." He wiped off the food on his mouth with napkins, then smiled in excitement. He walked out of hole and stared at the two tiny sitting ducks. "A little brat and a pig. I doubt they have any money."

"But they might have some Hoi Poi Capsules!" said the blue cat.

"Okay, Puar! Get the Jet Momonga ready!" ordered Yamucha as he walked back into the hole.

Puar nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Oolong)

Oolong rubbed his stomach and groaned, "I'm starving too…!"

Kakarrot got up and sighed, "I'll go find us something to eat. I can't let you guys starving to death, because I need you to find Dragon Balls." Before he could walk away, then he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "Do you like pork?"

Oolong shook his head and yelled out, "Hell, no!" Suddenly, he noticed that someone was driving on the motorcycle on way to them. "Hey, what's that?" asked Oolong.

It was Yamucha and Puar who rode a flying bike, the Jet Momonga, up to Goku and Oolong. Then Yamucha stopped next to them and stared at them. "Yo," greeted Yamucha.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kakarrot.

Yamucha got off the motorcycle and rest his hand on his katana by his waist. "I am Yamucha, the hyena who has made this desert his stronghold!"

Puar was the next to greet. "And I'm Puar!"

Yamucha chuckled, "It wouldn't be right of me to fight a couple of kids, but if you want to make it out of this desert alive, you'll give me your money and capsules."

Oolong widened his eyes and pointed at Puar. "Puar! If it isn't crybaby Puar!"

Puar shocked, "Oolong!"

"Do you know him?" asked Yamucha.

Puar looked up at Yamucha and nodded, "I do! He always used to bully me back when we went to the Southern Transformation School!"

Yamucha chuckled, "Bullying weak people is wrong. Puar. I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

Oolong cowered behind Kakarrot and gulped, "Didn't you just say bullying weak people is wrong?"

"Yamucha-sama! Oolong was kicked out of school for stealing a female teacher's panties!" said Puar.

Yamucha chuckled, "He sounds like quite a pathetic person…"

Puar glared at Oolong and said, "You big pervert! I hate you!"

Oolong snarled, "Why'd you have to bring that up, you jerk…!"

Kakarrot got enough with Oolong and Puar arguing each other. He backhand punch on Oolong's nose, making him fell over to ground. "I don't have a time for your shitty bickering! I don't care about you guys. Anyone gets in my way is going to get killed! That same goes for you if you get in my way, piggy!"

Oolong got up and nodded nervously, "Y- y- yes, sir!"

Yamucha smirked, "None of that matters now. Just hand over your money and capsules."

Oolong shook Kakarrot's arm and asked, "Hey, you are strong, right?"

Once again, Kakarrot punched Oolong in the nose, knocking him down the ground. "Did I tell you not to touch me again?! Obviously, I'm not weakling bastard like you! I'm strong!"

While Oolong was laying on the ground, he tried to wipe the nosebleed, and laughed, "We're not giving you any of our money or capsules! You'd best leave before you get hurt!"

'_Moron! When will he ever to shut up? I don't even know why I bother to invite him to our Dragon Ball Gang!" _thought Kakarrot.

Yamucha stepped forward and chuckled, "Oh? Do you want to visit heaven that badly?" as he drew the katana from his sheath.

Puar stared up at Yamucha and cheered, "Yamucha-sama! Beat them up!"

Yamucha nodded, "You got it!" as Oolong ran away in fear to cower behind one of large rock.

"Okay! He's all yours! Knock his lights out!" Oolong demanded Kakarrot.

Growling, Kakarrot muttered, "What a coward! Once I kill this Yamucha, I'm going to torture Oolong too!"

"Go beat him up! He wants to kill us!" said Oolong.

"Shut up! I know already!" scowled Kakarrot. He stared up at Yamucha and chuckled, "T- to think an earthling like you is going to take on Saiyan like me! Let me tell you first. You cannot beat me. That's fact! You will realize that you are no match for me once you're in next world!"

Yamucha sighed, "This kid sure is underestimating me…"

Oolong gulped and muttered to himself, "I am not sure who I should cheer on. The thief bandit or Kakarrot. If Kakarrot wins, he's going to torture me anyways! If that Yamucha guy wins, he's going to steal our money and capsules then leave us. I don't know who to cheer!" Then he realized that Bulma was sound snoring and turned at her who was still sleeping. He sighed, "Not a care in the world…"

"Here I come!" shouted Yamucha. He threw his scabbard up into the sky so Puar could catch it. Then he charged towards Kakarrot and attempted to swing his sword at him, but the young Saiyan jumped to dodge and landed on the ground behind him.

Yamucha then charged towards Kakarrot and thrust his sword at Kakarrot, but the Saiyan rolled over on the ground only to reveal Puar in front of him. He was freak out and stopped just at the inch above between Puar's ears. The blue cat fainted from fear.

Yamucha gave Kakarrot another swung, but Kakarrot jumped to dodge. Then Kakarrot went back just to swing his leg down at Yamucha, but the thief bandit blocked his leg with the sword. They bounced themselves off away from each other.

Suddenly, Kakarrot charged towards Yamucha and punched him in the gut, knocking him away.

"Yamucha-sama…!" cried Puar.

Oolong smiled widely and cheered, "Awesome! He really is strong!"

Yamucha got up and clasped his stomach in the pain. He growled, "Boy! Your leg touched my sword that should have cut your leg off! How comes it didn't cut your leg off?!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "That's because I'm a Saiyan. The strongest race in the universe! Pathetic weakling human like you should not be underestimating me!"

Yamucha growled, "What?! Never mind that, your fighting style reminded me of someone! Who's your master's name?!"

"I am not sure if I can call him my master, but I never consider him my master anyways. In that case, I can tell you his name. It was Son Gohan," responded Kakarrot.

"I thought so." Yamucha sighed, "Son Gohan is such an expert that for every martial art there is, he has no equal!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "You said he has no equal? You fool! He is too weak for me! You see, I killed him myself. I felt so good to kill him! He was too foolish enough to adopt me as his grandson! He was too foolish enough to raise me and train me to be great Martial Arts! I'm glad that he made me to be stronger so I can kill him! Now you will be my third earthling killing!"

Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! You killed him?! I guess that means I can't go easy on you just because you're a kid. I will have to go hard on you since you killed him."

Oolong shocked, "I've heard of him, too!" then he got in thought, _'His master's famous! I can't believe that he killed his own adopted grandpa who made an effort enough to train him!' _

Kakarrot clasped his stomach and sighed, "I'm so hungry… " Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked, "Shit! I- I forget about wolves that I got last night! Fuck! Fuck that turtle!"

Yamucha widened his legs and chuckled, "It's been so long since I've fought a tough opponent!" as he shifted into wolf stance. He shouted, **"Roga…fufu-ken! (Wolf Fang Gale Fist)" **

He charged towards Kakarrot and kicked him in the jaw, and typically did a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away into several rocks. The large rock crumbled and crushed Kakarrot on the ground.

Puar ran towards Yamucha and cheered, "Yamucha-sama!"

Oolong cheered, "That's our Yamucha-sama! He's the strongest man in the world, not to mention good-looking! What an amazing guy!" which got Yamucha attention to him. Yamucha walked towards him. Oolong widened his eyes and waved him off. "S-Stay away!" He shouted out, **"Transformation!" **then he turned into a fly and flew away. "Bleeeh!"

"Don't let him get away, Puar! After him!" ordered Yamucha.

Puar nodded, "Right!" then he shouted, "**Flyswatter Transformation!" **as he turned into flyswatter and knocked Oolong out of his form, eventually stopping him.

Oolong yelped, "Ouch!" then he rubbed his head and glared up at Flyswatter Puar. "Dammit! I thought we were classmates!"

Puar went back to his regular form and chuckled, "That's what you get for bullying me!"

Yamucha walked down to Oolong and said, "If you'd rather not wind up hurt any more, you'll hand over your money and capsules."

Oolong sighed, "A-Alright." Then he put his hand in his pocket. "Damn it! I was saving this for a special occasion, too!" He finally found it and showed it to Yamucha.

Yamucha smiled, "Oh, an M-size capsule! Pretty fancy for a kid like you to have! I bet I can sell it for a lot!"

Kakarrot emerged from the rock and still hold his stomach. He walked towards Yamucha and growled, "So hungry… You bastard! Now you've gotten me mad!"

"You're still alive?" asked Yamucha. "Do you want to experience my Rogafufu-ken even more?"

Kakarrot chuckled, "I don't waste my technique just to defeat you, earthling!"

Yamucha rushed towards Kakarrot and punched right at Kakarrot's face, but the Saiyan raised his arm to block the punch. Then Kakarrot punched right at Yamucha, and roundhouse kicked him square in the jaw, sending him towards the nearby rock. But Yamucha didn't went through the rock, he got bounced off and smashed into the ground.

Yamucha got up and snarled, "Damn you…!" then he charged towards Kakarrot.

'_Dammit! I am so hungry! I hardly have any energy… I forget the important note. Saiyan required to have their stomach on full before they can fight! I am pathetic Saiyan warrior! Here I am having a hard time to fight with this weakling earthling!' _thought Kakarrot.

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "All you did was make him mad!"

"Shut up!" demanded Kakarrot.

Bulma could not stand the ground shook, so he had to wake up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed, "Keep it down! I can't sleep!"

Yamucha stopped running at Kakarrot while staring at Bulma. Now the green-haired girl saw him and began to fall in love with him. She thought, _'He's a cute! He's fighting Kakarrot! Yes! He's going to save me and beat that Kakarrot up!' _

Yamucha's legs began to trembled and fell to the ground. Puar ran to him and cried, "Yamucha-sama!"

"P- Puar! Temporary retreat!" said Yamucha.

Puar nodded, "Right!"

Then Yamucha fled on his motorcycle and shouted, "Listen up! That capsule will be mine!"

"Huh?" confused Oolong. "What just happened?"

Bulma got up and stared at Kakarrot and Oolong. "Say, who was that just now?!" asked Bulma curiosity. "He seemed like a really cool guy…! Who was he?"

Kakarrot grabbed Oolong's shirt and demanded, "Do you have a house?! I'm hungry! Throw that capsule now!"

* * *

(Yamucha's Hideout- Nightfall)

"Damn it!" Yamucha grumbled, "I had no idea there was a girl there!"

Puar sighed, "I know how you're weak around girls, Yamucha-sama!"

Yamucha slammed his fist on the table and snarled, "I can't stand this! I get nervous every time I see a girl… It's not that I hate them, I just get panicky… But I swear that I will steal that capsule!" He drank the hot tea and stared at Puar. "We're going after their Hoi Poi Capsule once sun sets."

"But you're not good around girls, and there's one with them!" said Puar.

Yamucha chuckled, "I think I Know how to take care of that."

* * *

(With Kakarrot, Oolong, and Bulma- Inside RV)

While Kakarrot was eating the meal, Bulma sat next to Kakarrot and complained, "Why didn't you tell us you had this mobile home capsule?! You're so selfish!"

Oolong opened the oven to reveal the huge turkey and sighed, "Dammit! I was saving this capsule for a special occasion, too!" Then he picked up the turkey and carried to the table. "Why'd those bandits have to show up?!" He placed the turkey on the table and looked at Kakarrot who was still eating the meat. "You sure eat a lot, huh?"

Kakarrot scowled, "Obviously, I'm hungry! Now stop talking to me when I'm eating!"

Bulma gently touched her hair and frowned, "I have split ends from walking in all that dust!" She asked Oolong, "Say, does this thing have a bathroom?"

Bulma pointed up at the stair and said, "It's over there."

Then they went into the bathroom. Bulma grumbled, "Look how small this is! A shower is all you can take in here!"

"Stop your complaining!" Oolong sighed, "Who's the one letting you use this mobile home in the first place?!"

"I assume it has hot water?" asked Bulma.

"Of course it does!" said Oolong. "It actually has hot water, plus soap and shampoo!" Bulma began to look around the bathroom. "What're you looking for?"

"Peepholes," replied Bulma.

Oolong scoffed, "There aren't any!"

"Really? But still, no peeping!" said Bulma.

Oolong nodded, "Got it." Then he got in thought, _'I'd never do anything as shallow as peep on you! I prefer being much more direct…!' _

* * *

(Later- Night)

Meanwhile, outside the van, Two robot hopped through the large rocks and hid behind the rock. *Pilaf-sama! We've located them!* said one of robot.

*Good! Commence with the plan!* said Pilaf. *No slip-ups this time!*

One of robot nodded, *Understood!*

Then the robot door creaked opened only to reveal Mai and Shuu. "Let's go!" said Mai. They hopped out of robot. They ran to other rock and stared at the van. They decided to risk even more so they went to the van and looked up at the window. Shuu picked up the clock and set it to 00:03:59. Then he placed the digital clock under the van.

"Uh oh! There's someone out there!" said Mai.

Shuu yelped, "Whoops…!"

"What are you doing?!" asked Mai.

"I accidentally stuck the bomb to my hand when you suddenly tapped me!" said Shuu. He revealed to her that the tap was stuck in his hand.

Mai shocked, "Get it off, hurry!"

"I can't!" said Shuu.

"Well, I'm running away by myself, then!" said Mai. Then she began to run away.

"Hey, wait!" cried Shuu as he followed her.

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha and Puar ran to hide behind the rock staring at the van. "A mobile home," said Yamucha. "Ah, so that capsule was a mobile home."

"It'll be hard to steal it now," said Puar.

Yamucha chuckled, "Anyway, Puar. You lure the girl out when she's all alone. With her gone, it's as good as ours!"

* * *

(Inside RV)

Oolong hung his arms around behind his neck and stared at Kakarrot. He asked, "Do you think those bandits'll attack again?"

"It doesn't matter if they do. I won't lose now that I've eaten a lot! I will kill him when he came back!" said Kakarrot.

"By the way, are you actually serious about going to Mt. Frypan?" asked Oolong. "It's a really scary place, you know! What are you going all the way there for, anyway?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "First of all, I don't like you at all, piggy! Second of all, I want you to stop complain! I will tell you because you're annoyed! That's because there's a Dragon Ball."

"A Dragon Ball? What's that?" asked Oolong.

"I have one, I'll show it to you," said Kakarrot. He picked up the Four-Star Ball and showed it to him. "This."

* * *

(Outside the Van- With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha looked up at the window and said, "I can hear the girl's voice…!"

"It'll be easy to draw her out if the other two are asleep!" said Puar.

"Let me see…" said Yamucha. Then he took a peek at the window only to reveal nude Bulma taking a shower. He quickly crouched and got frightened.

"Yamucha-sama! What's the matter?!" asked Puar.

* * *

(Inside Bathroom- With Bulma)

Bulma stared at the window and confused, "I could swear I heard something…"

(Outside the Van- With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha clenched his fist and gulped, "T-This is a nightmare…! I just saw the greatest thing in the world…!"

"What did you see?!" asked Puar.

Suddenly, he heard Oolong's voice shocked, "You serious?!"

"It's those brats!" said Yamucha.

They had to move to another window. "It sounds like they're still not asleep!" said Puar.

* * *

(Inside Van- With Kakarrot and Oolong)

Oolong picked the Four-Star Ball and said, "So if you collect all seven of these Dragon Balls, a dragon comes out and grants you a wish?"

Kakarrot nodded, "Yeah…"

"Any wish at all?" asked Oolong.

"Yeah, at least what she told me," said Kakarrot.

"So how many balls do you have right now?" asked Oolong.

"How many question you're gonna ask?! We have five Dragon Balls right now," replied Kakarrot.

"So that means the sixth is on Mt. Frypan?" asked Oolong.

An annoyed Kakarrot scowled, "Of course! Now stop asking me all of these question, and shut up!"

* * *

(Outside the Van- With Yamucha and Puar)

"Puar!" cried Yamucha. He gestured to come with him.

Puar nodded, "Right!"

Yamucha and Puar ran to the rock so they can discuss about the Dragon Balls. Yamucha smiled, "Did you hear that?!"

Puar nodded, "I did!"

"They said it would grant you any wish you want!" said Yamucha.

"Yeah!" Puar nodded, "They did!"

Yamucha cheered, "Alright, then! I'll ask him to make it so that I don't lose my cool in front of girls!"

Puar fell down on the ground and sighed, "Actually, Yamucha-sama… Wouldn't it be best to ask for power or money instead?"

Yamucha stared at Puar and asked, "How many years have you been with me now?"

"Two years come next month…" replied Puar.

Yamucha sighed, "You've been with me for two years and you still don't understand me. I have no interest in power! And I can always steal money if I need it. Isn't that right?"

Puar sighed, "Yes, but…"

Yamucha frowned, "But being panicky around girls is truly pathetic!" He clenched his fist and said, "To put it bluntly, I yearn to be married!"

Puar sighed, "So you actually do like girls…"

Yamucha stared at the van and chuckled, "Those Dragon Balls are mine!"

* * *

(Inside Van- With Kakarrot and Oolong)

"But that's really not my kind of thing…" said Oolong..

"Why not?" asked Kakarrot.

Oolong sighed, "The only thing I'm into is women. Nothing else."

"Then why not have the dragon give you some women?" asked Kakarrot.

Oolong smiled, "Hey, you're right! Good thinking! I'll just ask for the cutest girl in the world. Wait. Maybe I should ask for warm panties instead."

Kakarrot scoffed, "Sorry, but you're not gonna get your wish anyways. I'm going to my wish. If you steal my wish, then I will kill you. But still why do you like a girl so much? I don't see any reason why the pig like you like human."

Oolong sighed, "Little kid."

Kakarrot chuckled, "I will tell you that might interest in you. When she sleeps, we will go to her room and take her bra and panties off. How about-"

Suddenly, Bulma clocked Kakarrot in the head and growled, "What stupidity are you spouting out now?!" Bulma wore towel around her body and had the towel wrapped around her hair.

Kakarrot glared up at Bulma and growled, "You bitch! You will not hit me ever again!"

Bulma widened her eyes and thought, _'O-Oh shit! I did to him something I shouldn't have done!' _

Kakarrot stood up and clenched his fist in anger. "Woman! How dare you hit me?!"

"I- I- I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" begged Bulma.

Suddenly, Kakarrot punched right at Bulma's face, knocking her down the floor. He took the towel off from her, only to reveal her nude body. He pulled her hair and then slammed her hear on the floor. "Do you know what I will do next if you do something to me?!" He did not get any respond from her. Once more again, he slammed her head on the floor again. "Answer me! If you don't, then I will punch you again! I don't care if you're woman or not! I can still hit you!"

Bulma gulped nervously, "Y- You will take my bra off?"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Wrong answer! You will sleep in your bed naked!"

"Why can't I have pajamas?" asked Bulma.

Kakarrot chuckled, "I doubt piggy's pajamas can fit you in, does it? Besides, Oolong probably doesn't care if I hit you that way, since he gets to see your naked body!" He glanced over his shoulder at Oolong who was drooling at her nude. He let Bulma get up and handed the towel back to her. "Here's your towel back. This perverted piggy won't get back to his sense again if you're still naked anyways."

Bulma grabbed the towel and covered her body with the towel. _'W- Why do I have to be stuck with this villain Saiyan and perverted pig? Either I have to change him a better person, or wish him to be dead' _

Finally, Oolong regained his senses back into, and decided to walk to the fridge. He acted like it never happened. He thought, _'I can't believe it! I just saw Kakarrot tortured her, but at least, I see something good! I just scored it!' _Then he grabbed two orange juices and gave one of them to Bulma. "How about some cold juice after your hot bath?"

Bulma sighed, _'I can't believe it! He just act like a normal?!' _then she gave him a fake smile. "Oh, sometimes you can be pretty polite for a pervert!"

"I could've done without the pervert remark!" said Oolong sarcastically.

Bulma grabbed the orange juice and smiled, but still a fake smile. "Thanks!" Then she drank the orange juice up.

Kakarrot quickly yanked the cup of orange juice out of Oolong and angrily drank whole juice. _'That bitch! I thought she understood me last night! I guess I will have to find a way to prank her again!' _

Now, Oolong began to smirk like a pervert. Kakarrot stared at Oolong and asked, "Aren't you going to have any?"

Oolong smiled, "Eh? Oh, I had some earlier."

Bulma yawned, "I'm sleepy… Where's the bed?"

"Upstaris," said Oolong.

Bulma nodded tiredly, "Oh, okay." She climbed up on the stair, but before she could go into the room. She stared down at Oolong, "You guys are sleeping down here!" then she stared down at Kakarrot who glared up at her. She sighed, "Um… except for Kakarrot. He can go in the room anytime! Oolong! If you try any funny stuff while I'm asleep, it's more PP diarrhea time for you!"

Oolong chuckled, "I won't!"

"And have my clothes washed by tomorrow morning!" said Bulma.

Oolong nodded, "Okay!" Then Bulma went into her room. He sighed, "She sure is hot, but her attitude could use some work! How was she raised?!" He noticed that Kakarrot began to sleep. He chuckled, _'Looks like the sedatives I put in the juice have taken effect! Now that she's completely asleep, I can feel her up!' _

* * *

(Outside the Van- With Shuu and Mai)

"What's takin so long?!" asked an impatient Mai.

Shuu tried to change the bomb time, and trembled, "This looks bad! It won't stop! It's going to explode in less than a minute!"

Mai shocked, "No way! So now what?!" Then she ran to cover behind the tree.

Shuu sighed, "Don't ask me…!" Finally, he was able to change the bomb time to 8:00:00 a.m.

"What did you do? Are we safe now?" asked Mai.

Shuu nodded, "Yeah, I reset the timer. It won't explode until eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

* * *

(Inside Van- With Oolong)

Oolong gently touched Kakarrot's nose who was still snoring sounds peacefully. He chuckled, _'The sedatives worked perfectly!' _Then he climbed up on the stair into Bulma's temporary room.

* * *

(Outside Van- With Yamucha and Puar)

Puar peeked through the window staring at Kakarrot who was fast asleep on the couch. "The boy's all alone!"

Yamucha chuckled, "Okay, Puar! Turn into a key!"

Puar nodded, "Right! **Transformation!" **as he changed into the key.

Then Yamucha unlocked the door using the key and opened it.

* * *

(Inside Van- With Oolong- Bulma's room)

Oolong was going to pull the blanket from the sleeping Bulma. He heard someone breaking into the RV. He shocked, "W-What was that sound?!"

From the kitchen room, Yamucha stared at the sleeping Kakarrot and sighed, "The lazy kid's asleep. Are the pig and the girl upstairs?"

Puar looked around him and nodded, "Probably!"

Yamucha chuckled, "Okay! Transform into this boy and draw them both outside!"

Puar nodded, "Right! **Transformation!" **as he changed into Kakarrot.

From Bulma's room, Oolong shocked, "Don't tell me he's awake now!" He saw that Kakarrot who was climbing up the stair. _'That's impossible! Those were extra-strength tranquilizers! What do I do?! He'll give me PP diarrhea again if he found out that I was here or put him to sleep!' _Suddenly, he got an idea. He smiled, "That's it!" He ran to Bulma and put the blanket over Bulma's head. **"Transformation!" **then he changed into Bulma.

Bulma chuckled, "Oh, Kakarrot-chan! You're still awake?"

Kakarrot looked around him and confused, "Huh? Where's Oolong?"

"He just went out for a walk," replied Bulma.

Kakarrot smiled, "Oh, really? Oh, yeah! I need to tell you something important, but can I do it outside while we take a walk, too?"

Bulma puzzled, "Eh? Sure…" Then she stared at the bed and thought, _'Man…' _

Kakarrot climbed down the stair with Bulma and asked, "Oh, so Oolong went on a walk?!"

Bulma nodded, "That's what I said! There's no need to shout!" Then they walked out of RV and still strolling outside.

Yamucha was holding the sleeping Kakarrot behind the stair and sighed, "Ah, so the pig went out for a walk. But I don't remember the girl being so chubby…" then he laid Kakarrot on the floor. "Well, all that matters now is that I find the Dragon Balls…" He climbed up the stair to Bulma's room. He noticed that there were two rounds thingy under the blanket.

He walked towards them and confused, "What are those bulges?" He noticed that there were definitely rounds thingy under the blanket. He chuckled, "Did they really think nobody would find them here? The Dragon Balls are mine—" Then he placed his hands on the two Dragon Balls or at least what he thought. But it was so soft. He squeezed it and played with it.

"Huh?" Yamucha confused, "They're strangely soft…"

* * *

(Outside- With Kakarrot and Bulma)

"Come on, what do you need to tell me?" An impatient Bulma complained. "We've walked a really long way!"

Kakarrot smirked, "I guess this is far enough. Here, I'll show you!" Suddenly, he changed into Puar.

Bulma shocked, "Eh? Puar?!"

Puar chuckled, "Sorry for tricking you!"

Suddenly, Bulma changed into Oolong and pointed at him. He growled, "How dare you…!"

Puar shocked, "Oolong…!"

* * *

(Inside Van- With Yamucha)

Yamucha pulled the blanket out and widened his eyes. He screamed in frightened, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(Outside Van- With Oolong and Puar)

Puar widened his eyes and cried, "Yamucha-sama!" as he flew towards the van.

Oolong scowled, "Puar!"

Puar finally caught up to Yamucha and saw that Yamucha sat on the stair outside the van. "Yamucha-sama!"

Yamucha shocked, "One breast, two breasts…"

"Try to pull yourself together!" said Puar.

"Hey, stop!" cried Oolong. When he saw Yamucha and shocked, "Y-Yamucha…!"

"Let's call it a day and retreat!" said Puar. He picked Yamucha's arm up and pulled him to walk.

Yamucha kept muttering and said, "One breast, two breasts…"

Oolong frowned, "What the fuck did they want?!" Then he decided to go to sleep for a night.

* * *

A/N: Okay... that's it for chapter, folks! Please Read and Review! Any question? I will be glad to answer for you... :)


	5. Gyumao!

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gyumao!**

* * *

(In the Morning- Inside RV)

Oolong sat on his driver's seat with the shotgun watching outside through the window. Then he saw Kakarrot was the first one to get up. He glanced over his shoulder at Kakarrot and asked, "You finally awake?"

Kakarrot stared at Oolong and yawned, "Of course, I am!"

"Don't give me that! I'll have you know I haven't slept one wink!" said Oolong angrily.

"Why did you not go to sleep last night?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma woke up wrapped in a blanket and climbed down the stair. She sighed, "My head's pounding for some reason…" then he looked at Oolong and asked, "Hey, did you wash my clothes?"

"There was no time!" replied Oolong.

Bulma growled angrily, "Eh? What do you mean by that?! I don't have anything else to wear!"

"Yamucha showed up again last night!" said Oolong.

Bulma puzzled, "Yamucha? You mean that dreamy hunk?" Then he began to smile and said happily, "What're you talking about? He's welcome here!"

Oolong scoffed, "You live in a dreamland."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" scowled Bulma.

"Nothing," replied Oolong quickly. "If you're looking for clothes that might fit you, there's a set in the upstairs drawer!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" asked Bulma angrily, then she went to her temporary room just to change the dress.

"Ugh. I thought I was a pain in the neck, but she takes the cake!" said Oolong. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but Kakarrot followed him.

Kakarrot chuckled, "Is Yamucha that bandit from yesterday?"

Oolong nodded, "I had to stay up all night keeping watch thanks to him."

"Really? Well, in that case, it's your fault for putting me to sleep, then," said Kakarrot.

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "H- How did you know?! How did you know that I gave you those sedatives…?" Then he began to brush his teeth.

"A scent… Unlike that bitch, I am not stupid, but I purposely drank the juice anyways," explained Kakarrot.

"But why did you drink that on purpose?" asked Oolong.

Kakarrot chuckled, "So that way I torture you a different way by giving you a hard time with those bandits last night while I was sleeping last night. Anyways, give me something to eat when you finished brushing your teeth." With that, he left him to return to the kitchen room.

'_Damn him. The food is only thing he ever says, too,' _thought Oolong.

* * *

(Outside RV)

Shuu and Mai finally got the bomb strapped under the bus with one hour to spare. Shuu smiled, "Okay!"

"All set!" said Mai. They rushed back to their hiding place. They began to contact Pilaf and explained everything to them.

*What?!* shocked Pilaf. *You still don't have them?! Weren't you supposed to get them last night?!*

Mai frowned, *Yes! I'm sorry, sire! But they will be in our possession at eight o'clock.*

*Eh? At eight o'clock?* puzzled Pilaf. *That's an hour from now… Fine! But you better not mess up this time!*

*No, sire! No mistakes this time!* replied Mai.

* * *

(Inside RV)

Kakarrot chowed down almost all the meat, amazing Oolong. "You've gone through a month's supply of food…" shocked Oolong.

Bulma finally came back to the kitchen room and stared at Oolong angrily. "Oolong! What's with this outfit?! I'll be seen as the biggest idiot in the world if I go out dressed like this!" complained Bulma.

She, right now, wore a black headband with black rabbit ears, a white shirt collar with a red bowtie, a black leotard with a white shirt collar with a red bowtie, a black leotard with a white cotton tail, a pair of blue tights, a pair of red high heels with ankle-straps, and a pair of white shirtcuffs.

Oolong sighed, "Too bad. That's all I have. If you have a problem with it, why're you wearing it, anyway?"

Bulma folded her arms and scoffed, "What kind of childhood did you go through to make you into a kid that acts like a middle-aged pervert?!"

Oolong deadpanned, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Okay, that's all I ate. Now I'm full!" said Kakarrot.

* * *

(Later)

"Why do I have to drive?! I haven't even slept!" complained Oolong while he was taking a wheel for his own RV.

"Stop complaining! I'm in the middle of putting on my makeup!" scowled Bulma.

Oolong sighed, "You sure don't treat pigs very well, do you?!"

Bulma used her lipstick to gloom her lips and check her own lips out on her little mirror. She smiled, "I wonder if he'll visit us again?"

"What the hell're you saying?! We're in big trouble if he does!" said Oolong.

Kakarrot noticed a two-seater driving behind them, and chuckled, "They're back. Alright!"

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "It's them! They're here!"

It was none other than Yamucha and Puar, coming to steal the Dragon Balls once again. Bulma squealed, "He's here?! Where is he?!"

Kakarrot and Oolong except Bulma got out of the bus as the two bandits fired a missile at it, destroying it and prepared to take them down once and for all.

Kakarrot stared at Yamucha and growled, "You bastard! Now you've done it!"

Puar whispered to Yamucha's ear and said, "Yamucha-sama! It looks like the girl's unconscious!"

Yamucha chuckled, "What good luck!"

Puar nodded, "Yep."

"Alright, you two. Hand over the Dragon Balls like good little boys," demanded Yamucha.

Oolong shocked, "How does he know about the Dragon Balls?"

Yamucha pointed his launcher at Kakarrot and Puar, and chuckled, "Do what I say or you'll be in a world of hurt!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "We're not giving you anything!" Suddenly, he charged towards Yamucha.

Oolong shocked, "You idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Yamucha chuckled, "It appears that brat wants me to give him some extra training. Boy! Do you really want your butt kicked by my Rogafufu-ken again?!"

While Kakarrot was charging at Yamucha, he scoffed, "I was fighting on an empty stomach yesterday! This time I'm full!"

Then, he connected his fist to Yamucha's fist. He blocked Yamucha's thrust attack, and punched right at Yamucha's face, but the bandit caught it. Yamucha tried to kick, but Kakarrot jumped and kicked to Yamucha's cheek, knocking him away.

Oolong cheered, "You did it!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and chuckled, "Well? Do you still wanna fight now? If you don't, then be prepare to die!"

Yamucha rubbed his mouth and growled, "Dammit…!"

Puar widened his eyes and shocked, "Yamucha-sama! Your tooth!" then he transformed into a handmirror to show him what happened.

Yamucha yelled in shock, "You knocked my tooth out! What've you done to my manly face…?!" He pointed at Kakarrot and snarled, "You'll pay for it!" He drove off in shame with Puar right away.

Kakarrot scoffed, "He got angry just because he lost his tooth. What a dumbass! Oh, well. At least I let him live, but if he will come back, I'll kill him."

Oolong smiled at Kakarrot and said, "Hey, you're really super strong! I've changed my opinion about you!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Of course, I am! After all, I'm a Saiyan. The strongest race in the universe!" Then he looked at the van and sighed, "But with the car like this…"

Oolong frowned, "I guess walking's our only choice now…" Suddenly, they noticed the unconscious Bulma in the van.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha clenched his fist in anger and snarled, "Damn that boy!" while sitting in the car.

"Are you all right?" worried Puar.

Yamucha rubbed his right cheek and sighed, "Our only choice now is to change our plan."

"Meaning?" asked Puar.

"There are seven Dragon Balls that you have to collect," replied Yamucha. "So all we have to do is wait until they've collected all seven and then steal them from them."

"Great idea! You're so smart, Yamucha-sama!" complimented Puar.

Yamucha began to laugh, but he felt his teeth hurt, and yelled, "Ouch!"

* * *

(Outside RV)

Mai and Shuu stared at the destroyed RV. "So the explosion earlier really was the time bomb going off," said Mai.

Shuu picked his clock up and confused, "That's strange. It's not eight o'clock yet…"

"The bomb's clock was probably fast," said Mai. "Anyway, let's hurry and find the Dragon Balls!" then they ran into the van to look for the Dragon Balls.

* * *

(With Kakarrot, Oolong, and Bulma)

As they walked, with Kakarrot carrying the unconscious Bulma on his back, the group did not really know what to do since their only means of transportation was destroyed. Kakarrot scowled, "Girls sure have it easy! This bitch needs to wake up soon!"

Oolong chuckled, "Say, let me carry her on my back for a while! Just a little while! Okay?"

"Shut up! Unless you want to die, that is!" scowled Kakarrot. Suddenly, they noticed Yamucha and Puar suddenly came back.

Yamucha gave them a friendly wave and smiled, "Hey!"

Puar pointed at them and shocked, "They're back again!"

Yamucha rubbed his back hair sheepishly and chuckled, "Sorry about earlier! We thought things over and realized we shouldn't have done that!" He put his hand in his pocket and said, "We'll give you this capsule as an apology!" as he threw it on the ground, the red car expanded on the ground next to Kakarrot and Yamucha.

Oolong shocked, "A car…!"

Yamucha waved at him good-bye and smiled, "Well, take care! Bye!" as he left them.

Oolong confused, "What just happened? I thought you're going to kill him, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot thought, _'He probably gives us a car, so that way he can track us anywhere we go. Well, it doesn't matter. I will kill him later." _Then he chuckled, "Well, I will kill him later when he came back."

Oolong sighed, "Whatever… They didn't put a bomb in it or anything, did they?"

"I doubt he put the bomb in it. According to his looks, he looks like a bum to me if you ask me," said Kakarrot.

Oolong looked around the car and said skeptically, "But still…" then they proceeded to drive off on way to hunt for Dragon Ball again.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha did have a catch, however, he had radar in the car that would allow him and Puar to know where Kakarrot and the others were at all times. Puar smiled, "They're on the move!"

Yamucha nodded, "Okay! Time to give chase!" Suddenly, they felt the explosion and looked at the direction where they felt from. They saw the large smoke erupted up.

* * *

(With Mai and Shuu)

Mai and Shuu were burned due to the explosion from the van. "Why did it turn out this way?" asked Mai.

"Don't ask me…!" said Shuu as he fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

(With Kakarrot, Oolong and Bulma)

Oolong was driving the red car that Yamucha gave them a gift from earlier. They finally got out of Diablo Desert and were now driving on way to Mount FryPan. At last, Bulma woke up from the unconscious.

"How much longer until we get to Mt. Frypan?" asked Bulma.

"We're almost there!" said Oolong.

Bulma stared at the outside through the window and frowned, "What's with this heat? It's weird for a place so far north."

"It's 'cuz of Mt. Frypan! Apparently, it used to be a nice place called Chilly Mountain, but a fire spirit came down from the sky and set it on fire ten years ago, which caused the climate to change, too," said Oolong.

"So it's the fire, then?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma tried to cool herself down with her hand, and sighed, "It's so hot!"

"Hey, it is the sunset!" said Kakarrot, pointing over the yonder.

Bulma smiled, "It's so pretty!" then she raised her eyebrows and puzzled, "But it's still afternoon…"

"That's no sunset! Those are the flames from Mt. Frypan!" scowled Oolong.

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "No way!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

They were following Kakarrot and the gang. Puar was driving the car while Yamucha stood on the trunk and folded his arms. "What I want, I get. That's my motto!" said Yamucha.

* * *

(With Shuu and Mai- Diablo Desert)

Meanwhile, as for Shuu and Mai, who failed to steal the Dragon Balls… They were walking on way back to Emperor Pilaf. "Now what do we do? What are we supposed to tell Pilaf-sama?" asked Mai.

Shuu gulped, "I'm scared…!"

Mai frowned, "I wish he would at least say something nice to us once in a while! We are putting our lives in danger, after all!"

Shuu chuckled, "Good work! Don't worry, everyone messes up on occasion! Now relax and have some nice, warm soup!"

Mai kneeled before Shuu and smiled, "Oh, Pilaf-sama! You're so kind!" Then she got up and hung her arms around her neck and sighed, "He would never do anything like that."

Shuu folded his arms and frowned, "I'm sure he'll yell and thunder at us again."

* * *

(Later- At Pilaf's Empire)

Pilaf glared at Shuu and Mai, and frowned, "Basically what you're saying is that you failed me yet again?"

Mai nodded, "Yes, basically…"

Shuu sighed, "I guess you could say that…"

Pilaf smiled, "Good work! Don't worry, everyone messes up on occasion!" then he swallowed entire small turkey. While he was chowing it down, he continued, "Now relax and have some nice, warm soup!" Mai and Shuu began to smile thinking that their wishes come true. Pilaf scoffed, "You're gravely mistaken if you thought I would seriously say that!"

He used the fork to press the button under the table to activate it. The large robot hands emerged from the roof and grabbed Shuu and Mai's arms and legs. Then other hands placed the electrocute hats on their head.

Mai widened her eyes and panicked, "P-Pilaf-sama…! What are you—"

"You useless morons make me sick!" interrupted Pilaf. He began to smile as the roof opened up to reveal the sky. He pushed another button under the table. The small cap of roof opened up and created the black clouds. Shuu and Mai were both electrocuted.

Shuu shocked, "He really did…"

"…thunder at us…!" finished Mai.

Pilaf pumped his fork up and laughed, "Well?! What did you think of—" However this backfired on Pilaf and he too received a shock.

* * *

(Kakarrot, Oolong, and Bulma- Elsewhere)

They finally got closer and closer to Mt. Frypan. Oolong widened his eyes and said, "Look! That's Mt. Frypan!"

Bulma shocked, "Wha-?!" There was a flame surrounded by the castle.

Kakarrot got out of the car and hopped on the roof. He chuckled, "Well, it's too hot!"

Oolong and Bulma hopped off the car and stared at the flames. Oolong looked at Kakarrot and nodded, "See! So let's forget about going there! The Gyumao's there too, you know!"

Bulma looked down at Oolong and frowned, "Lately you've been doing nothing but ranting about this Gyumao… Is he really that big of a deal?"

'_She's right… This piggy has been ranting about this Gyumao… I am sure I've heard his name somewhere…' _thought Kakarrot. Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked, _'Wait a minute! I remembered his name! I am pretty sure that Gohan talked about him to me a lot! He had to be him!' _

Oolong pointed at Bulma and frowned, "You've honestly never heard of him?! He's really horrible and people even refer to him as the Demon Emperor! Everyone who gets near that mountain gets this!"

Bulma laughed, "They get killed?"

Oolong pointed at the flame and nodded, "Look at the top of the mountain. See that castle? That's his castle! Inside it is the treasure that he's stolen from all over the place, so lots of people are always coming to get it! But with him guarding it… So the sixth Dragon Ball must be inside, too!"

Kakarrot hopped down on the ground next to Bulma and Oolong. "Alright, you have to do as I say. Call me Son Goku in front of this Gyumao…"

Oolong looked up at Kakarrot and confused, "Why? Why Goku? Who is Goku?"

"Do as I say! Goku is me. The name late Gohan named me when he found me in the forest. Call me Goku or you are dead! Do you understand?!" demanded Kakarrot.

Oolong nervously nodded, "Ok!"

Bulma whispered to Oolong's ears and sighed, "Please do as he says. One mistake means your death. Be careful…"

Oolong nodded, "Ok…"

"Is the Gyumao in the castle?" asked Kakarrot.

Oolong shook his head and replied, "No, he stays at the base of the mountain, protecting his castle! The mountain erupted in flames while he was on a picnic with his kid! The fire's really huge, so he can't return to his castle!"

"You sure know a lot about him, don't you?" asked Bulma.

"Of course I do! He's even in school textbooks, you know!" scowled Oolong. "Now that you know, let's get the heck out of here while we still can!" then he quickly rushed inside the car.

Bulma scowled, "Don't be stupid! We came all this way!"

"Do you want to die?!" asked Oolong. "No matter how strong Kakarrot is, he's no match for the Gyumao!"

Kakarrot sat on the ground while folding his arms and scoffed, "I'm no match for the Gyumao, you say?"

"Count me out! It was nice knowing you!" shouted Oolong angrily. He began to drive off.

Kakarrot stared at Oolong and laughed, "He ran away again! Stop right there, piggy!"

Bulma nodded, "Okay, then! Pee! Pee! Pee!"

Suddenly, Oolong stopped driving the car, and ran to the bush to use it as a bathroom. He shouted behind the boulder at Kakarrot and Bulma, "Alright! I'll go with you! Just stop saying that!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

They were behind Kakarrot and others in their car. Puar pointed at them and smiled, "They're on the move again!"

"It looks like they really are intent on going to Mt. Frypan," said Yamucha. "It would seem that the sixth Dragon Ball in the Gyumao's castle…"

Puar looked up at Yamucha and shocked, "Then isn't it hopeless?!"

Yamucha got off the car and nodded, "Yeah, with the Gyumao guarding it and all…"

"The double-punch of the fire and the Gyumao is too much to handle!" said Puar. "Maybe we should give up and go home…"

Yamucha chuckled, "No, wait! This might actually turn into something interesting!"

"How so?" asked Puar.

"We may get to see the boy getting his head handed to him by the Gyumao!" replied Yamucha.

Puar nodded, "That's true!"

"After the kid's been beaten up," Yamucha said, "I'll use my Rogafufu-ken to finish the job and pay him back for knocking out my front tooth!" Suddenly, they heard something behind him. They looked behind them. A young girl was screaming and running away form a giant dinosaur.

A young girl cried, "S-Stay away…!" Then she cut off the dinosaur's head with a device on her helmet, and then screamed in fear. "I'm scared! Dad! Help!" With that, she then shot a beam from her helmet- destroying the dinosaur's remains, shocking Yamucha and Puar.

"W-Who is that?!" wondered Yamucha.

"She really did a lot despite being scared…" shocked Puar. Then the young girl ran to them and stopped by them.

Yamucha chuckled nervously, "Hi."

The young girl shocked, "It's one bad situation after another!" She shot a beam from her helmet again at Yamucha and Puar who managed to dodge.

Yamucha charged towards the young girl and snarled angrily, "Why, you…!" and then he knocked her to the ground. He sighed, "That's one scary girl!" He glanced over his shoulder at Puar and said, "Okay, Puar! We're going to Mt. Frypan, too! We've already wasted a lot of time here!"

* * *

(Later)

Puar sighed, "Say, Yamucha-sama. You seem to be just fine around girls like that."

Yamucha was now driving the car and replied, "Yeah. 'Cuz I ain't into little kids."

* * *

(With Kakarrot, Oolong and Bulma- Mount Frypan)

Bulma, Kakarrot, and Oolong finally arrived at Mount Frypan. Bulma rubbed her forehead and sighed, "It sure is hot!" There was a skeleton corpse surrounded them.

"Stop shouting, you idiot! The Gyumao might hear!" panicked Oolong.

Bulma looked up at the castle and said, "Ah, so that's the castle."

Oolong gulped, "Oh man, oh man, oh man…!"

Bulma picked up the radar from her pocket and took a look at it. "According to the radar, it's almost definitely up there… So it should be a clinch if someone flies up there! Hey, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot glared up at Bulma and scowled, "I thought I told you to call me Son Goku when we are here!"

Bulma nodded, "Okay, Son-kun!" then she pointed up at the castle and asked, "Do you think you can bring back the Dragon Ball that's up there?"

Kakarrot picked the skull up and placed it on his face. He chuckled, "I can do that…"

"Please! Would you try?" asked Bulma politely.

"Okay… Whatever!" grunted Kakarrot. He began to ascend into the air.

Oolong shocked, "Are you stupid?! I just said not to yell!"

Kakarrot looked down at Oolong and scoffed, "Whatever! I'm off to get Dragon Balls!" as he flew toward the castle.

Bulma cupped her mouth and shouted, "You better find it!"

"Hurry back!" shouted Oolong.

Then Kakarrot flew towards the castle and looked around the huge flames. He folded his arms while hovering above the castle. "So that's the place? All right! As long as I won't accidentally fall into the flames, then I should be fine!" However, he accidentally flew through the flame, and had to go down into the river.

Bulma sighed, "He's such a wimp! I thought he's a Saiyan, the strongest race in the universe?!"

"See! Our only choice now is to leave as quickly as possible!" said Oolong, however they failed to realize that the huge man appeared behind them and was about to throw his large axe.

Kakarrot emerged from the river and stared down at his burned tail. He growled, "Dammit!"

The axe was thrown against the wall, too close inches to Bulma's head, starling her. Oolong and she looked around and widened their eyes in shocked. There was a giant man. He wore the helmet with two large horns.

"What are you doing here?!" asked an angry giant. He grabbed the axe and asked again, "What are you doing here?!"

Bulma stammered, "Y-You're Gyu-san, right…?!" Oolong began to piss on his pants because he was too scaring enough to take a shit.

"You didn't come here to steal my treasure, did you?" asked Gyumao. He received no respond from Bulma or Oolong. "Well?"

"N-No! We were just passing by and… Weren't we?!" lied Bulma.

Oolong nodded nervously, "That's right!"

"Really, now?!" asked Gyumao doubtfully.

"Ka— Son-kun!" cried Bulma.

An annoyed Kakarrot looked up and mumbled, "Great! Now what?!" He had to fly up and landed down next to Bulma and Oolong. "What do you want?! Sorry, but little flame got caught in my tail before I could get chance to go to the castle, that's all."

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "Moron!"

"So you really are thieves!" disappointed Gyumao.

Kakarrot looked up at the giant and demanded, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Silence!" Gyumao growled, "I'll kill you all!" as he thrust his axe, and smashed on the ground, forcing Kakarrot to dodge. He attacked Kakarrot with the axe a several times, but the Saiyan dodged all of it.

Bulma and Oolong had to hide behind the wall while she cheered, "Get him, Ka- Son-kun! Beat his brains out!"

With the final thrust attack with the axe, Kakarrot jumped just to dodge and attempted to kick him, but it did not faze him at all. Kakarrot landed on the ground and looked up at Gyumao. He snarled, "Damn it! Alright then! Do you want to play a hard ball with me, eh?" He began to fly around the Gyumao- making him dizzy. He chuckled, "How's this?!" then he kicked him back in the head, but it did not hurt him at all. "Can't I hurt this guy?!" complained Kakarrot.

Gyumao rubbed his head and sighed, "That itches…"

Oolong finally showed himself up from the wall he's been hiding, and shouted, "Stop, Ka—Goku! There's no way you can beat the Gyumao!"

Kakarrot stared at Gyumao and shocked, "Gyumao…?" then he chuckled, "I remembered Grandpa Gohan told me about you! So you're the Gyumao! You sure are strong! No wonder! You're the student of the Turtle Hermit after all!"

Gyumao widened his eyes and shocked, "The Turtle Hermit? You mean Muten Roshi-sama! Wait a minute! Is Son Gohan your grandpa?!"

Kakarrot nodded, "Yup! That's right!"

"Do you know where he lives?!" asked Gyumao happily.

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and asked, "This Muten-whatever guy is the Turtle Hermit, right? We know for the most part, right?"

"I think he lives somewhere off the coast…" replied Bulma.

Gyumao hopped on the ground and cheered, "This is great! Now I can return to my castle! Say, you happened to be Son Goku, aren't you?!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Yes, my name is Son Goku."

Gyumao smiled widely, "What a surprise this is! Gohan-san's grandson!"

"Yeah, I heard he was your teammate right?" asked Kakarrot.

From behind the wall, Yamucha eavesdropped them and shocked, "What? That kid's good friends with the Gyumao?"

Puar nodded, "Amazing, isn't he?!"

"So he was your teammate, right?" asked Kakarrot again.

Gyumao nodded, "I certainly do! He was Muten Roshi-sama's best pupil! I was his second best pupil! This brings back so many memories!"

Kakarrot smiled, "So that's the truth, huh?!"

Gyumao nodded, "It most certainly is! I can't believe this!"

Oolong sat down on the ground and sighed, "I think I just realized why Ka—Goku's so strong…"

Bulma fell to her knees and shocked, "I can't believe that perverted Turtle Hermit was someone so great…"

Gyumao just remembered something what he supposed to do. "Oh, yes! I can't just sit here thinking about old times! I have a small favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" asked Kakarrot.

"I've been told that Muten Roshi-sama's Basho Fan can put the mountain's fire out," said Gyumao. "Could you fly to his place and then ask him to lend me the fan for a bit?"

Kakarrot nodded, "Sure! In exchange, could you give me your Dragon Ball?"

Gyumao raised his eyebrows and confused, "Huh? Dragon Ball…?"

Kakarrot picked up the Dragon Balls from his armor and replied, "One of these. Isn't there one in your castle?"

Gyumao nodded, "Oh! Now that you mention it, I remember seeing one! Sure, no problem! You can have it!"

Kakarrot smirked, "Great!"

Bulma cheered, "Hurray!"

"I can leave this place alive…!" said Oolong.

Behind the wall, Yamucha shocked, "This's the first time I've seen a Dragon Ball. They're that small?"

Puar nodded, "They certainly are small, aren't they…"

Kakarrot began to ascend into the sky and smiled, "Okay, I'll be back soon!" But before he could leave, Gyumao stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I didn't think things would turn out this easy, so yesterday I told my daughter Chichi to go look for Muten Roshi-sama. I think you'll find her on the way there, so take her along with you!"

Kakarrot raised his eyebrows and confused, "Chichi?"

Gyumao smiled, "She's shy, but cute! I got it! Why not make her your bride?"

"What is bride…?" confused Kakarrot. _'I am not sure what the bride is, but I am pretty sure that the Saiyan doesn't do that stuff anyways.' _Oolong began to imagine what she looked like. He thought she would look like her dad. This made him to laugh.

Gyumao showed a picture of Chichi who looked like a young girl than ran into Yamucha and Puar earlier. "Here's a picture of her," said Gyumao.

"So I just take her with me?" asked Kakarrot.

"Whoa! She's totally cute!" shocked Oolong.

Yamucha and Puar, who overheard the whole conversation, panicked as Gyumao showed her daughter's picture. "That's the girl you knocked out earlier, Yamucha-sama!" reminded Puar.

"She was the Gyumao's only daughter?!" panicked Yamucha.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" said Kakarrot. Then he flew away on way to find Chichi.

Gyumao nodded, "Be careful!"

Bulma waved at him good-bye and smiled, "Come back soon!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Right!" as he began to mutter to himself. "I hate myself… To think I would have to act like I'm a good boy in front of the Turtle Hermit's pupil!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

They hopped into the car and rushed back to where Chichi was. Yamucha gulped, "This is bad! We gotta do something or else we're dead! There she is!" There was Chichi who was still laying on the grass unconscious. Then they hopped off the car and went to Chichi. Yamucha held her and shook her. "Are you all right?! Please say something, Miss!"

When Chichi woke up, she saw that Yamucha was holding him, she got scared and jumped back. She began to attack Yamucha with her helmet things.

Yamucha waved her off and shocked, "P-Please, wait! Chichi-sama!"

Chichi widened her eyes and confused, "Eh? How do you know my name?"

Yamucha chuckled, "Does that really matter? Anyway, about me hitting you really hard a little earlier… please forgive me. It's just that I love you so much that before I knew it, I…"

Chichi began to blush and squealed, "You love me?!"

Yamucha turned his back on Chichi and frowned, "Well, yes…"

Chichi smiled, "Is that the truth? You're not lying, are you?!"

Yamucha turned at Chichi and nodded, "Of course it's the truth!" then he pointed at himself and said, "Just look at how serious my face is!" He began to smile to reveal his broken tooth in front of her.

Chichi shocked, "Oh, my! Your tooth fell out! Your face looks funny, not serious!"

Yamucha began to angry, but Puar jumped on his arms and cried, "Yamucha-sama! Control yourself!"

Chichi smiled and blushed, "But this is the first time anyone's ever said they loved me!"

Suddenly, Yamucha spotted Kakarrot and shocked, "Oh, no! He's here!"

Chichi was busy talking to herself and smiled, "I've read about this before in a weekly magazine! People who love each other do something called 'dating'… They hold hands, and then— Oh, how embarrassing!" then she saw that Yamucha and Puar quickly left in his car. She frowned, "Huh? He left… How come? I know! He's embarrassed too!"

Kakarrot landed in front of Chichi and folded his arms. He greeted, "Hey there! Are you Chichi?"

"Yeah. Who're you?" replied Chichi. "People sure are saying my name a lot today!" Suddenly, she pointed at Kakarrot and shocked, "Don't tell me you love me, too?!"

"Whatever! You're the Gyumao's kid, right?" asked Kakarrot.

"Oh? You know my dad?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah! He asked me to help you borrow the Basho Fan!" said Kakarrot.

"Really?!" asked Chichi happily.

"Ok, get on my back. I will take you there," said Kakarrot. Then he got in thought, _'How disgrace! Having someone on my back is truly pathetic! I am a Saiyan warrior! I do not carry someone on my back! Now here I am! I had to carry someone on my back to prevent Gyumao or the Turtle Hermit to discover my true identify!' _"

Chichi nodded, "Okay…" But before she could get on his back, she noticed that the tail beneath his butt, and confused, "What is that tail you're wearing?" She grabbed his tail in tight squeeze, causing him to fell to the ground. She confused, "Huh? What happened?"

'_Do not get angry with her… Calm down, Kakarrot! Calm down! Not let them discover your identify! Calm down, Kakarrot!' _thought Kakarrot. Then he got up on his feet and sighed, "Don't grab my tail! I lose all my strength when someone grabs it!"

Chichi confused, "Oh, my! Why do you have tail?! I just do, I can't help it."

Behind the bushes, Yamucha chuckled, "That's just what I wanted to hear! His tail is his weak spot!"

Finally, Chichi got on Kakarrot's back. Kakarrot was now flying with her on way to see the Turtle Hermit. "Don't fall off now! I can fly pretty fast!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

"So what are we going to do, Yamucha-sama?" asked Puar.

Yamucha leaned his legs on the truck while he hung his arms around behind his neck and chuckled, "All we have to do is wait. I'm sure they'll get the sixth Dragon Ball. Then we tail them again when they go after the seventh ball. The instant they have all seven Dragon Balls… I use my Rogafufu-ken to steal them!"

* * *

(With Bulma, and Oolong)

Gyumao looked up at the sky and sighed, "I wonder if Goku managed to find my daughter…"

Oolong did not like that Kakarrot lied to him about his name. So he decided to tell Gyumao and said, "Hey, Goku is—"

Suddenly, Bulma covered his mouth and whispered, "You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to tell him that Goku is Kakarrot! He is going to kill every Earthlings, right?" whispered Oolong back.

"Yeah, but Gyumao won't believe in us anyways since we lied to him in first place. Then again, if we tell him that it's Kakarrot, then he will have our head! So shut up!" scowled Bulma.

"So? All we need is to run away, so he won't be able to find us at all," said Oolong.

"Idiot! Running away doesn't change the fact that he will not find us. He has a Scouter, so he will find us and kill us if we run away like that!" reminded Bulma.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Gyumao.

Bulma widened her eyes and whistled, "Nothing much… We were reminiscing our past… That's all."

"Yeah, we were talking about how to get him marry Chichi as well," lied Oolong.

"Oh, you're sweet, aren't you?" smiled Gyumao.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Chichi- Elsewhere)

Kakarrot was carrying Chichi on his back and saw the huge ocean. "Damn! The ocean is big! There's no way to tell where the Turtle Hermit lives! Maybe I should use my Scouter to find him…"

Chichi smiled, "Whatever the scouter is, that's good idea, dear!"

"What? Why are you calling me a dear?" asked Kakarrot.

"Oh, nothing!" replied Chichi.

Then Kakarrot pushed the button on his Scouter and picked his power up. He smiled, "Battle power 139… Range: 5,200. He's over in that direction!" then he flew over into that direction where his Scouter picked up.

They saw the pink house on the small island. Chichi pointed at it and smiled, "Is that it?!"

"It is! There's a house!" said Kakarrot. He shouted, "Hey! Yo!" as he landed on the island next to the Turtle Hermit and let Chichi down on the ground.

The Turtle Hermit sighed, "Oh… If it isn't the little boy I just met yesterday!"

Chichi stared at the Turtle Hermit and asked skeptically, "This is Muten Roshi-sama?"

"That's right!" replied Kakarrot. Then he looked up at Roshi and smiled, "How are you doing, Old-timer?"

"Why, I'm doing just fine!" replied Roshi.

'_Excellent! He doesn't know that I just acted like a good boy! I will ask him to train me when I am done with Dragon Balls. Once I've surpassed him enough, then I will begin my mission and wipe all of Earthlings on this planet!' _thought Kakarrot with the smirk.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Sorry, I haven't update this story for long time, because I updated Team Z. Team Z is my main story right now. Anyways, see you next update! :D


	6. The Kamehameha Wave

A/N: Sup? I'm back! It's because I've been working on my main story, Team Z! Now I take a break from Team Z. Now I will try to finish this Pilaf Saga. :D

Disclaimer: Now, I do not own DBZ, so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Kamehameha Wave**

* * *

(Kame's House)

Kakarrot was tearing through the skies. Just then, he immediately noticed Kame House over there. He waved down at Roshi and greeted, "Hey! Hey!"

Roshi placed his hand above his forehead and smiled, "Well, if it isn't the little boy I gave the Kinto Un to!"

Kakarrot landed and placed Chichi on the ground. He greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," replied Roshi.

Chichi asked, "T- That's Muten Roshi-sama?"

Kakarrot pointed at Chichi and smiled, "Look at what we have here!"

"But of course it is! You just got a girlfriend there?" wondered Roshi. Goku fell down to the ground while his feet stick up.

Chichi looked away from them, and blushed, "Oh, I would love to!"

Kakarrot got up on his feet and shook his head. _'Why you! Here I am trying to act like a good boy like an idiot! For a retard like him could not be that strong! Dammit!' _However, he managed to calm himself and sighed, "No, she's not my girlfriend, Muten Roshi-sama."

Roshi took a good look at Chichi and asked, "Who is she? Her breasts are only that smaller. You couldn't think of bringing a girl to get me a date, right?" Chichi was confused because she was not sure what Roshi was talking about.

Kakarrot frowned, "No, this is the Gyumao's kid!"

Roshi widened his eyes and shocked, "What? The Gyumao's daughter?! I see… Her name's Chichi. Right?"

Chichi nodded, but Kakarrot replied for her, "Yeah."

Roshi turned his back on them and chuckled, "She's not a father, but still called 'Chichi' (Father)… I see. And her breasts could be called 'Chichi's chichis' (breats)'…"

"Is that old man really Muten Roshi-sama?" asked Chichi skeptically.

Kakarrot folded his arms and nodded, "Yeah."

Chichi stared at Roshi and frowned, "I'll make sure!"

"Chichi's 'chichi' is the Gyumao, and her 'chichis' are her breasts… So then Chichi's chichi's chichis… are the Gyumao's," rambled Roshi.

Chichi grabbed the blade on top of her helmet and threw the blade at Roshi from the behind. She chuckled, "If you're really him, you should be able to dodge this!"

Roshi sensed the attack and raised his staff up, but not soon enough to dodge or parry it. Chichi's helmet blade pierced onto Roshi's bald head, injuring him further.

"Are you all right?!" shocked the Turtle.

Kakarrot stared at Roshi and thought, _'What a joke! He could not dodge that ridiculous attack! Muten Roshi-sama is great Sensei, they say! They can make us stronger, they say! Blah…' _

"You aren't Muten Roshi-sama!" berated Chichi.

"Imbecile!" Roshi scowled, "Nobody could have dodged that!"

"Then prove that you're Muten Roshi-sama!" yelled Chichi back.

The Turtle Hermit pulled out his license driver as proof, and said, "Here! My driver's license! Have a look at the name!"

Chichi widened her eyes and gulped, "I've done something terrible! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She pulled out the blade from Muten Roshi's forehead.

"I don't like her at all!" grumbled Roshi, before falling down to the ground. Later, he put the bandage on his forehead, and wrapped the bandage around the staff to connect them back together. "The Basho Fan? One swing will bring about a heavy wind, two swings will summon the clouds, and a third swing will bring down a tremendous torrent of rain!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "That's it!"

"I do indeed have it, but what do you need it for?" asked Roshi.

"To put out the fire on Mt. Frypan!" replied Chichi.

"Ah, the fire on Mt. Frypan…" Roshi nodded, "I've heard stories about it…" He turned his back on them and gawked up at the sky. "The Basho Fan probably can put the fire out, but…"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kakarrot.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Chichi and ordered, "Step over here." Then he gestured Kakarrot come with him on other side of house. With that, he began to speak to Kakarrot in a secret. "I'll lend you the Basho Fan… But you know that girl from the other day? The one with the big breasts?"

"You mean Bulma?" Kakarrot chuckled, "You are really a pervert, you know."

Roshi pointed his staff at Kakarrot and giggled like a pervert, "Right, right! Do you think you can get her to let me poke her boobs?" His head suddenly turned into a red. "It doesn't have to be for a very long time…"

The turtle frowned, "What's with that condition, Turtle Hermit-sama?!"

Roshi stared down at the turtle and shushed, "Stop shouting! Chichi might hear!" He glanced over his shoulder at Chichi to make sure that she did not hear at all.

The turtle sighed in defeat and muttered, "Pathetic…"

"Don't give me that!" Roshi sighed, "Can't an old man with time running out have some fun before departing?"

"Departing? What are you talking about?! You drank a potion that gives eternal life!" reminded the turtle.

"That's got nothing to do with this!" argued Roshi.

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, _'Am eternal life?! Do I really not need to look for a Dragon Balls to grant a wish if there's already potion that can give eternal life? Oh, well. I guess that should be okay. I must act immediately.' _He folded his arms and chuckled, "Sure, poking Bulma's chest should be okay!"

Roshi stared at Kakarrot and sighed, "You certainly are frivolous…" First, he would stare at Chichi before talking to him. "Keep this a secret from Chichi, now! It would make me look bad if word about this got out!" whispered Roshi.

Kakarrot nodded, "Okay! Got it!" He ran around the house to get Chichi's attention and smiled, "Hey! He says he'll lend us the Basho Fan!"

Chichi jumped up and cheered, "Hurray!"

* * *

(Later)

Roshi began to look inside the house and panicked, "Let's see now… Where did I put it…" He threw the clothes and stuff to look for Basho Fan. He looked down at the turtle from the outside and asked, "Hey, Kame! Have you seen the Basho Fan?"

Kame sighed, "Didn't you use it as a pot stand a long time ago?"

Chichi shocked, "A pot stand…?!"

Roshi facepalmed, "Oh, no! That was the Basho Fan? I threw it out after I spilled some wonton soup all over it…"

'_Pathetic old man!' _thought Kakarrot.

Chichi shocked, "You threw it out?!"

Kame sighed, "What an atrocious old man!"

Chichi wiped her tears off and cried, "Now we can't put the fire out!"

Kakarrot frowned, "And I can't get the Dragon Ball…"

Roshi looked at them and sighed, "Very well. In that case, I will personally go to Mt. Frypan and put the fire out myself!"

"You can do that, old man?" asked Kakarrot.

Roshi flexed his arms and nodded, "Of course I can! There is nothing Muten Roshi cannot do! Alright!" With that, he opened the door and nodded, "Let's go!"

Kakarrot sighed, "I am not going to carry two people at the same time. However, I got an idea…"

"Oh, what do you have in your mind?" asked Roshi curiously.

Kakarrot pointed at Chichi and asked, "Could you call the yellow cloud thingy you just called yesterday? I am sure she got pure-hearted there."

Roshi rubbed his chin and thought for a while. He nodded, "Sure, he's Gyumao's daughter after all. That's fine." Then he cupped his mouth and shouted, "Kinto Un!" The yellow cloud immediately arrived there besides Chichi. He pointed at it and said, "Get on it, Chichi."

Chichi nodded, "Right." She hopped on the cloud and found her sitting on the cloud. She smiled, "Hey, I can really get on it!"

"Yes, only a pure-hearted can ride that one," commented Roshi.

Kakarrot looked at Roshi and sighed, "What are you going to do? You can't ride Kinto Un after all. Neither can I."

Roshi laughed, "I'm the Turtle Hermit, you know! As I said before, there is nothing I cannot do!" He looked up at the sky and shouted, "Come to me, Baby Gamera!"

A black thing landed on the ground, and revealed himself a black turtle. He stared up at Roshi and asked, "You called?"

"I'd like to go to Mt. Frypan. Do you know where it is?" asked Roshi.

"I sure do!" replied Baby Gamera.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Kame and said, "Watch the place while I'm gone, Kame."

Kame sighed, "Yes. All I ask is that you behave yourself."

Roshi went to Kakarrot and whispered, "Tell Bulma in secret about our breast agreement, okay?"

"Okay," replied Kakarrot.

"We'll go on ahead and wait for you there!" said Roshi.

Kakarrot nodded, "Understood. Let's go, Chichi." He flew on way back to Mt. Frypan while Chichi was riding on her new Kinto Un.

"Do you think he can really put the fire out?" asked Chichi.

"Of course, he was my grandpa's master, so I'm sure he can do that!" replied Kakarrot. _'Well, I will have to see for myself whether or not he is awesome Sensei, like anyone say.' _

As soon as Roshi got on the turtle, Gamera used rockets and rotational motion to move through the air. Roshi chuckled, "Breasts, breasts… Hurry, Baby Gamera!"

* * *

(Mt. Frypan)

Bulma smiled, "They're back!"

* * *

(Later)

Gyumao looked down at Kakarrot and Chichi, and shocked, "What? He didn't have the Basho Fan?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "But he said he'd come put the fire out himself."

Oolong looked up at Chichi and greeted, "Nice to meet you! My name is Oolong!"

"What?!" confused Gyumao.

Kakarrot pointed behind Gyumao and sighed, "Here he comes!" They looked up and that was Roshi who rode on Gamera. Just then, Roshi jumped off from Gamera and landed on the ground safety.

Gyumao rushed to greet his old master, and smiled happily, "Muten Roshi-sama! How great it is to see you again!" He bowed before him, but Roshi immediately fell to the ground. Gyumao confused, "What's wrong? Muten Roshi-sama…!"

That was because Roshi rode around in circles made him dizzy. He groaned, _'I don't feel well…!' _

"Can he really put it out?" wondered Chichi.

* * *

(Later)

Roshi was still dizzying and nodded, "I see… So this is Mt. Frypan… Astounding…"

Kakarrot stood by Roshi and asked, "Can you really put it out, old man?"

Roshi nodded, "Of course I can!" Then he glared at Gyumao and scolded, "Gyumao! You've a terrible reputation! Even if it was to protect your own treasure, you've slaughtered countless people!"

Gyumao still bowed before him and nodded, "It's all true! I'm completely ashamed of myself! I was absorbed by my own greed!"

Oolong shocked, "Incredible! The Gyumao's apologizing!"

"But I'll stop! I'll throw away all my treasure if you can put the fire out!" pleaded Gyumao.

Roshi placed his hand on Gyumao's shoulder and sighed, "Now, now. There's no reason to throw it away. That would be wasteful." He looked up at the large flame. "But I'm disappointed that you can't put out a fire this small!" He glanced over his shoulder at Kakarrot and suddenly grinned. He poked his staff on Kakarrot's shoulder.

'_No one should touch me, but I can't fuck myself up! Once I surpass Muten Roshi-sama, then I will kill him!' _thought Kakarrot.

Roshi still poked his staff him, and whispered, "Goku. Hey. Our agreement!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Oh, right!" Roshi pulled Kakarrot and Bulma aside away from Gyumao and others.

Bulma folded her arms and asked, "What do you need to tell me?"

Roshi stared down at Kakarrot and demanded, "You tell her!"

"Let him poke your boobs, Bulma!" explained Kakarrot.

Bulma scowled, "W- What?! No way! Why should I do anything that gratuitous for him?!"

Roshi chuckled, "But you can't get whatever-ball unless the fire goes out, right?"

Bulma glared down at Kakarrot and thought, _'That dirty Kakarrot! He said too much for him! Of course he would do something like that to me.' _

Kakarrot looked up at Bulma and chuckled, "Hey, he wants to poke your boobs."

"You shut up!" yelled Bulma angrily.

Roshi sighed, "Perhaps I should be on my way…"

Bulma could see that Kakarrot was only glaring up at her as if he would kill her if she refused to obey him. She sighed, "F- Fine! Alright!" She pointed at him, and said, "But even if you are the great Muten Roshi, I don't believe for one second that you can put out this fire! So I'll let you poke them if and only if the fire actually goes out!"

Grinning, Roshi pointed his staff at Bulma and nodded, "Okay! Swear it! No lying! Promise me!" They made a pinky swear. "Pinky swear! You'll have to swallow 1,000 needles if you lie!"

'_What a perverted old man…!' _thought Bulma. Once done, they walked around the wall to reveal themselves in front of Chichi and others.

"It looks like they're done talking! I wonder what they were discussing?" wondered Chichi.

Roshi waved at them and said, "Okay! I'll put the fire out now!"

Gyumao smiled, "That's great! Thank you!"

Chichi bowed, "Thanks!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and thought, _'I will see what Roshi can do by putting the fire out.'_

'_Can he really put it out?!' _thought Bulma skeptically.

Roshi stared up at the large fire carefully. Then, he took off his turtle shell and shirt, only to reveal his skinny body. It was almost as if he did not eat very much. He sighed, "Here goes." He glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and others, and chuckled, "Sexy, aren't I?"

Bulma sighed sarcastically, "You sure are."

Roshi struggled to pull himself on the fence, but he couldn't, so he asked, "Boy! Could you give me a hand?"

'_Can he really put the fire out?! He could not even jump at all!' _thought Goku. He sighed, "Okay…" He pushed Roshi to get on the fence.

"This is not gonna work. Do you think he can honestly put the fire out?" asked Bulma.

Gyumao smiled, "Have faith in Muten Roshi-sama!"

Roshi stared up at the large flame and sighed, "Alright! Here goes!" He started to bulk up his scrawny body instantly, leaving Kakarrot, Bulma, Oolong, Chichi, and Gyumao in completely shock. Meanwhile, Yamucha and Puar were still staring in awe. Then, he placed his right hand forward and began to charge up the blue energy around his body.

"Here it comes! Muten Roshi-sama's Kamehameha!" said Gyumao.

Behind the wall, Puar widened his eyes and shocked, "Y-Yamucha-sama! What's a Kamehameha?!"

"It's one of Muten Roshi's special techniques in which all of the latent energy within the user's body is concentrated and then released at once!" explained Yamucha. "To think that I would get to see it with my own eyes…!"

Roshi widened his hands and shouted, **"Ka…" **Then, he cupped his hands. **"Me…" **Next, he drew his cupped his hands to his side. **"Ha… Me…." **His energy was concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. **"Ha!"** He thrust his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy towards the castle. Rest of the group had to block their eyes in order to prevent the light from blinding them.

**BOOM! **

When it was all over, Muten Roshi returned to his normal self. He sat on the fence and panted heavily, "It's out!"

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "Amazing!" Then he got lost in thought. _'So, he's amazing after all! Is that the extent power of his technique?! I must learn that somehow!' _

Gyumao pointed over yonder and frowned, "Um, Roshi-sama… The fire did disappear…"

Roshi raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What is it?"

Gyumao sighed, "…but so did the mountain and the castle!"

Roshi glanced over his shoulder, and widened his eyes in shock. Sure enough, there were debris of mountain and castles on the ground. It was destroyed by Roshi after all.

Bulma, Chichi, and Oolong pointed up and shocked, "They're gone!"

'_Not just fire, but he destroyed the mountain and castle! If I learn that technique, then I might be able to destroy the planet someday when I have a enough power to do so,' _thought Kakarrot.

Roshi rubbed his bald head and chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I went a little overboard!" Except for Roshi, everyone fell down to the ground while their feet stick up.

* * *

(Later- With Bulma and Oolong)

Bulma and Oolong walked through the destroyed castle. "There's no way we'll ever find the ball in this mess!" complained Oolong.

"Stop worrying! All we need is the Dragon Radar!" scowled Bulma, scanning the radar. He pressed the button, and said, "Zoom in…" He made radar to zoom in so he could see where the Dragon Balls were. "This is where we are now, so it's fifty meters southwest from here!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Gyumao smiled, "It's cool now that the fire is out! It will be easy to live here again!"

"I'm sorry for destroying your castle…" apologized Roshi.

Chichi smiled, "Don't worry about it! We can always build a new one!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Still hiding behind the wall, Yamucha stared at Roshi and thought, _'Muten Roshi is one astounding man.' _

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot stared up at Roshi and smiled excitedly, "Hey, you! Teach it to me, too!"

He spread his five fingers out and chuckled, "It takes fifty long years of training to master the Kamehameha."

Kakarrot frowned, "Fifty years…?" He thought angrily, _'Fuck this! Fuck fifty years! I am not going to wait for shitty fifty years! I am going to do it now!' _

* * *

(With Bulma and Oolong)

Bulma and Oolong still walked through the destroyed castle to look for a Dragon Ball. "Aren't we there yet?" asked Oolong.

"Thirty more meters," responded Bulma.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Gyumao looked down at Roshi and asked, "Roshi-sama! Why don't you live with us here?"

"No, I prefer living alone," denied Roshi.

However, Kakarrot immediately launched Kamehameha Wave within 50 seconds, and destroyed the capsule car in the process. He laughed, "I did it…!" Then he stared down at his own hands and frowned, "But it didn't even compare to the one that old man did…"

As the tire spun on the ground to them, Gyumao shocked, "Incredible! Just what I would expect from Gohan-san's grandson!"

Roshi looked up at Gyumao and shocked, "Gohan? Do you mean Son Gohan?!"

Gyumao looked down at Roshi and puzzled, "Oh? You mean you didn't know, Roshi-sama?"

Roshi stared at Kakarrot and nodded, "Now I see… Now that I think about it, Son Gohan did tell me a long time ago that he had found a boy with a tail and took him in." He chuckled, "It appears he trained him quite a bit!" He walked over to Kakarrot and asked, "Tell me, how is old Gohan doing?"

Kakarrot widened his eyes and thought, _'Gohan was killed by me in my Great Ape Oozaru, but I cannot tell him that I kill him.' _He looked up at Roshi and sighed, "Grandpa died a long time ago."

"What?!" shocked Roshi. He frowned, "I see. The world has lost a great man… How about this? Why don't you come stay at my place? With enough training, you just might surpass me!" Then he got in thought. _'Just as I thought… I am right after all! Goku is…' _

'_So he will train me after all?!' _shocked Kakarrot. He looked up at Roshi and smiled cheerfully, "Really? Then I'll go right after we find all the Dragon Balls!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

"The boy is amazing, isn't he?" shocked Puar.

Yamucha nodded, "Yeah, I hear Muten Roshi doesn't take in just any ordinary students…! He must really see a lot in him!"

Puar gulped, "Let's just forget about the Dragon Balls…"

Yamucha sat down on the ground and scoffed, "Have you forgotten that he'll lose his strength if we squeeze his tail?"

"But the hovercraft that we gave them broke!" reminded Puar.

Yamucha pointed his thumb at himself and chuckled, "All we need to do is keep following them without them realizing it."

* * *

(With Bulma and Oolong)

Oolong bent his body and panted heavily, "I'm exhausted…"

Bulma one-kneel on the ground and looked around her. She frowned, "It should be right around here somewhere…" She pulled the big rock and moved it aside. She spotted the Dragon Ball and smiled, "I found it!" Oolong immediately ran to him. "One, two, three four, five, six, seven…! We found the Seven-Star Ball! Hurray! Hurray!"

Kakarrot heard Bulma and Oolong's cheer, and sighed, "Sounds like they found it!"

* * *

(Later)

Bulma stared down at the broken car and frowned, "W- What's this…?"

"Oh, well. We can take a walk again," said Kakarrot.

Bulma looked down at Kakarrot and sighed, "Now what are we going to do?! I don't want to walk again!"

"If you need a car, you can have one of mine!" offered Gyumao.

Bulma looked up at Gyumao and surprised, "Eh? Really?!"

Gyumao threw the capsule on the ground to expand the hovercar. He smiled, "It's a little old, but pretty fast!"

Bulma then sat in the car and smiled, "This is great! Thanks so much!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "Well, I guess I will ride in this, too."

Bulma picked up the radar and said, "Let me see where the last Dragon Ball is…" The radar only showed all of his Dragon Balls on the radar. She frowned, "It's not around here… I'll have to zoom out." He pushed the button to zoom out. She smiled, "There it is! To the west! It's pretty far, though…" Kakarrot and Oolong sat in the back seat. She waved Gyumao, Chichi, and Roshi good-bye. "Thanks for everything, you guys!"

"Later!" said Chichi goodbye.

"See you later! Bye-bye!" said Bulma goodbye.

"Hold on there! Forgetting something? Our agreement, for example?" reminded Roshi.

Bulma chuckled nervously, "You remembered? Just a minute, okay?" Roshi replied with his head nod. She immediately pulled Oolong and said, "Come over here, Oolong!" Then she ran around the wall.

Oolong frowned, "What's the deal?!"

"Just come over here!" demanded Bulma. She put him on the ground and whispered, "The truth is, I promised that old man I'd let him poke my breasts if Mt. Frypan's fire went out and we found the Dragon Ball!"

"Eh…?!" confused Oolong.

Bulma pointed at Oolong and demanded, "So transform into me and let him poke you!"

"Hell, no!" Oolong refused, "This has nothing to do with me! And besides, the idea of having another guy touch me is disgusting!"

Bulma folded her arms and sighed, "Oh, you want me to say 'pee pee' again?"

Oolong frowned, "You're not gonna die a nice death."

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

An impatient Roshi tapped his staff on the ground and frowned, _'What's taking so long? What are they doing?!" _

* * *

(With Bulma and Oolong)

Oolong shouted, **"Transformation!" **He changed into a short and chubby version of Bulma. "How's this?"

An annoyed Bulma pointed at herself and scowled, "What's with the ugly chick transformation?! Take a closer look!"

Oolong sighed, "Whatever! **Transformation!" **This time, he changed into an identical verision of Bulma. "How's this? Perfect, huh?!"

"Wow! I wondered for a second why there was a beautiful actress here!" said Bulma sarcastically.

Oolong, as Bulma, sighed, "Stop flattering yourself… " He waved at Roshi and gestured for him to come at him. Roshi immediately ran to Bulma. Oolong thought, _'For a renowned old man, he's even more perverted than me…' _

Roshi giggled like a pervert, "I don't like being kept in suspense!"

Oolong chuckled, "Sorry about that!"

Roshi giggled, "N- Now let me poke…!"

Oolong placed his hands on his own face, and blushed, "Oh, how innocent! Are you sure all you want to do is poke? Wouldn't you much rather do a Pafu-pafu instead?"

"A Pafu-pafu…?!" confused Roshi.

Oolong pointed at his breasts, actually version of Bulma's breasts, and explained, "You place your face between my breasts and then go pafu-pafu!"

Roshi giggled, "Pafu-pafu!"

Watching from a distance, the real Bulma couldn't believe that Oolong did such a thing. She growled, "That moron! He doesn't need to do that much for him!"

Oolong chuckled, "Here we go!" He removed his shirt to reveal his version of Bulma's breasts to Roshi. In which it made Roshi to receive the nosebleed after seeing the breasts.

Oolong giggled, "Pafu-pafu!"

Roshi chuckled, "Oh!"

"A Pafu-pafu's Pafu-pafu!" repeated Oolong.

Roshi giggled, "Oh!"

"And here's a Pafu-pafu-pafu!" finished Oolong.

"Awesome!" cheered Roshi. He put the paper in his nose due to nosebleed and chuckled, "I'm so happy now! It's great to be alive!"

Bulma glared down at Oolong, who had gone back to his regular form, and yelled, "Are you stupid?! You went too far! You made me look like the biggest pervert ever!" She clocked him in the head out of anger.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Chichi)

Kakarrot leaned her legs on the front seat while he hung his arms around his head sitting in the back seat. He growled, "They're taking forever!"

Chichi stared at Kakarrot and smiled, "Say, Goku! When I grow a little older, will you come and make me your bride?"

"What?! What is bride?!" confused Kakarrot. _'I am not sure what she's trying to pull out! But it's better to play safe than immediately accepting whatever she is trying to do.' _

Chichi blushed, "Oh, you… You know what I said…"

"Spit it out! What is bride?!" demanded Kakarrot.

Chichi squealed, "How embarrassing! Bride is a woman on her wedding day or just before and after the event."

"So? What does that mean?" asked Kakarrot.

Chichi blushed ever more and gulped, "After that, w-w-w-we will be soulmate!"

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" Then he thought carefully, _'I see…. Just like Gohan told me, on this planet, it has a traditional where they marry.' _He shook his head and scowled, "Fuck you, you wretch! I am not going to marry an Earthling! I would rather have a Saiyan as my soulmate than having you as my soulmate! You fuck whore!"

However, Chichi did not hear what he say and still squeal on about how she would marry Goku someday. She giggled, "How embarrassing! To think I would marry a cute boy like you!"

Kakarrot let himself down and groaned, _'I am going to kill this fucking girl someday! I can't wait to stop act like a good boy when we leave!' _

* * *

(Later)

Bulma and Oolong joined him in a car. Bulma and Oolong waved at them goodbye and smiled, "Bye!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "Hm…"

Chichi, and Gyumao smiled, "Bye!" With that, Bulma drove the car to leave Gyumao, Roshi, and Chichi.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Watching the car left, Yamucha chuckled, "I'm pretty sure we have a Silver Star Four capsule that's new than theirs! Let's change vehicles!"

Puar nodded, "Right!" He threw the capsule out to reveal the newer model hovercar. With that, they followed in their own air car.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Bulma ascended up into the air and still drove on way to find the final Dragon Ball. She glanced over her shoulders at Kakarrot and Oolong, and smiled happily, "Only one Dragon Ball left!"

Kakarrot snickered, "That day when I will finally receive immortality from the dragon!"

Bulma looked forward at the road and smirked, _'Sorry, Kakarrot, but I am not going to let you get Eternal Youth and Life! I am going to ask Dragon to have you dead!' _

* * *

(Later)

Bulma, Kakarrot, and Oolong drove through the mushroom forests on way to find the final Dragon Ball. Oolong sighed, "This place sure is weird…"

"Hey, Oolong. Is there a town around here?" asked Bulma.

This time, Oolong was the one who drove the car. He glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and sighed, "Don't ask me. This is the first time I've been out here." He immediately noticed that the gas meter was almost there to 'E'. "Uh-oh! We're almost out of gas!"

"I told you we should have filled up at the last stop!" grumbled Bulma angrily.

"What're you talking about?! You were the one who said we didn't need to!" argued Oolong.

Bulma scowled, "Shut up, you loser!" She immediately punched Oolong in the head.

Oolong rubbed his head and groaned, "Ow! Now you've done it!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?!" hissed Bulma. Oolong rocketed the car back and forth. "Watch the road, you idiot!"

"Did you just call me an idiot?!" asked Oolong angrily.

"Yeah, I called you an idiot, idiot!" admitted Bulma.

Oolong chuckled, "Better watch yourself!" He drove through the mushroom forests like a crazy.

"Drive right, will you?!" demanded Bulma.

Puar drove the car with Yamucha to follow Bulma and others. Yamucha chuckled, "The final Dragon Ball, at last… Puar. Don't lose sight of them, no matter what!"

Puar nodded ,"Right!"

Oolong continued to rocket the car back and forth. "What are you doing?!" asked Bulma.

Yamucha smiled, "What a pretty voice…" Puar was in shocked that Yamucha actually compliment Bulma's voice.

"What the heck are you doing?!" asked Bulma angrily, glaring at Oolong.

Upon realizing this, Yamucha blushed, "No, I didn't mean pretty, I just meant that… She does have a pretty face, but… Err, uh…" He began to gurgle.

Puar picked up the canteen and sighed, "There's some water in this canteen."

Yamucha immediately grabbed the canteen and drank the water. He chuckled, "Let's proceed with caution."

"Right," obeyed Puar.

Finally, they arrived the town not too far from them. Bulma looked around her and smiled, "We got lucky! There was a town!"

Oolong nodded, "Now we can get some gas!" He waved at the townspeople and greeted, "Hiya!" However, townspeople immediately ran away from them for some reason.

Kakarrot frowned, "What the fuck?!" Then, Kakarrot, Bulma, and Oolong stopped in a town to refuel the hovercar.

The gas station owner approached them and smiled, "Welco—" He widened his eyes and stared at them in panic for some reason.

"Fill 'er up!" said Oolong. The gas station owner started to have a tremble.

Kakarrot sighed, "Hey, woman! The cowards here are scared of you!"

Bulma scoffed, "What are you talking about? I'm gonna go buy some things! Wait here!" Then she looked around her and sighed, "I wonder if they sell Hoi Poi Capsules in this town?" She walked around the house, but she seemed to notice that the townspeople ran away in fear from her for some reason. _'He's right. One look at me and they run away… Maybe beautiful girls are rare here?' _She spotted the capsule shop and smiled, "Here we go! This place sells capsules!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Oolong)

The gas station owner refueled the hovercar and said, "Thanks. You've got a full tank again."

Oolong glanced over his shoulder at the gas station owner and sighed, "You'll have to wait a bit for the money. The person with the wallet'll be back soon."

The gas station owner waved them off and denied, "No, that's quite all right! There's no need to pay!"

Oolong chuckled, "We got it for free!"

However, Kakarrot raised his hand and placed his hand forward at the gas station owner. He chuckled, "We only pay our energy…" The gas station owner was in confused. Kakarrot shouted, "…by your death!" He immediately blasted the gas station owner to smithereens, leaving Oolong in completely shock.

"What?! Why did you do that?! Why did you kill him?! He gave us a free! What did he do to you?!" shocked Oolong.

Kakarrot glared at Oolong and said softly, "Drive…"

"Huh?" confused Oolong.

"Did you hear what I say?! Drive now unless you want me to do the same thing to you!" demanded Kakarrot. Oolong did not know what he would do with this cruel Saiyan.

* * *

(With Bulma- Capsule Shop)

Bulma looked down at the book and frowned, "You don't really have anything good here…"

The shopkeeper gulped, "Sorry…!"

Bulma sighed, "That's okay!" She pointed down at the capsules and said, "I'll take these five."

The shopkeeper nodded, "C- Certainly!" He put five capsules and placed it on the plate. Then he handed it to Bulma. "Here you are!"

Bulma put five capsules in her backpack and smiled, "Could you number them and put him in a case?" Then she picked the wallet up from the backpack and asked, "How much does that come to?"

The shopkeeper widened his eyes and gulped, "No, no! There's no need for you to pay, of course!" She began to smile and was glad that this town gave for a free! She walked out of house and smiled happily, "What a great bargain! Just a house capsule by itself costs half a million Zeni! Being beautiful sure has its perks! Now to get some clothes the same way!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha hid behind the wall, glancing over at Kakarrot and Oolong. He sighed, "Looks like the girl went to do something.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Oolong)

"Drive unless you want me to give you demonstrate how I shall kill those townspeople!" demanded Kakarrot.

Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "Why?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Because I was sent to do the mission! I was supposed to exterminate all of living people on this planet! So I decided if I go on every town, I will kill a single townsperson per town! However, if you refuse to obey me, I will kill more townspeople for you if you want to! So do as I say!"

Oolong gulped, "What about Bulma? Should we wait for her here?"

"We will pick her up. That's all is matter!" replied Kakarrot.

Suddenly, they noticed that the townspeople fled in fear, but they realized that they did not run away because of them, but because of others. Kakarrot heard someone's voice said, "This place's boring every time we come. Ain't any good women here, either!"

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder, and chuckled, "They're over there. I can hear them from afar."

* * *

(With Bulma- Clothes Shop)

Bulma emerged from the dresses room and looked down at her new clothes. She wore the blue vest with the white shirt and white baggy pants. She asked, "Is this all you have? But it is better than that bunny girl outfit…" When she looked herself in a mirror, she realized that she was still wearing the bunny ears. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" She took them off, much to the surprise of the shopkeeper. She placed the bunny ears on the shopkeeper and smiled, "You can have these! So how much do I owe you?"

The clothes shopkeeper pointed at Bulma and shocked ,"Y- You're not a member of the Rabbit Gang?"

"The Rabbit Gang? What's that?" confused Bulma. Angrily, the shopkeeper threw her out of the store for tricking him. She confused ,"What's the big deal?!"

The shopkeeper scowled, "Don't be wearing misleading head accessories around here!"

Then Bulma walked down the road and couldn't help but to notice no one seemed to be afraid of Bulma anymore or even noticed her presence. She puzzled, "They're not trying to stay away from me anymore… I wonder what the deal was with my bunny ears accessory?"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha was still hiding behind the house and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Bulma and sighed, "The girl's finally back."

* * *

(With Kakarrot and Oolong)

Kakarrot stood on the ground and folded his arms while waiting for Bulma to arrive. Finally, she indeed arrived there carrying the bags and said, "Sorry for the wait! I bought all kinds of stuff!"

"Woman! Where the fuck is my food?! I'm starving!" scowled Kakarrot.

Oolong frowned, "Man, you're late! Girls take forever to shop! By the way, Kakarrot killed the gas station owner!"

Bulma shocked, "What?! Why did you do that, Kakarrot?!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "I do whatever I want to! I was going to kill more townspeople in this town since Oolong refused to obey me, but it doesn't matter anymore since some dudes started to fuck up around with them."

Two men in bunny outfit took a bite of apple, but they found it awful to eat. He kicked the box to spill the apples over on the ground. That got Kakarrot, Bulma, and Oolong's attention. The man in bunny outfit grabbed one of townspeople and frowned, "These apples taste like crap! What? You got a problem or somethin'?"

The townsperson gulped, "O- Of course not…!"

"Who're those guys? What a couple of low-bred jerks," wondered Bulma. Kakarrot worked on munching the cookie.

The little girl ran to hug her mother and sniffed, "Mommy!"

The tall man in bunny outfit took a step forward and growled, "You little brat! How dare you cross my path?!"

Mother gulped, "Please forgive him! He's still just a kid!"

"I didn't ask for any of your excuses!" scowled the bad guy. He kicked them aside from him.

Oolong frowned, "Oh, man. These guys are crazy…" He stared at Kakarrot and sighed, "But you're still crazier than them!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Of course I am! Their strength could not be comparing to mine!"

Bulma noticed something on men's head and said, "Those rabbit ears…"

The fatso man spotted Bulma and chuckled, "Hey, check it out. There's a new girl in town!"

The tall man glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and chuckled, "Not bad at all!" They immediately walked over to Bulma. "You, there! What do you say you hang out with us?"

Bulma looked away from them and scoffed, "Who do you think you are?"

The fatso black guy chuckled, "Now this is rare! You've never heard of the Rabbit Gang, which even crying babies shut up for? You must not be from around here."

Bulma frowned, "Now I understand why everyone ran away from me earlier! Sorry, but I don't have time to waste hanging out with you!" She walked to the car and sighed, "Let's get going!"

The tall man raised the gun and pointed it at her. He chuckled, "You're a feisty one! Don't you want to live a long life?"

Bulma chuckled, "Who do you think you're pointing at? This guy can beat you guys up!"

Oolong widened his eyes and gulped, "You idiot! They've got guns!"

The fatso black guy laughed, "You're gonna beat us up, huh?"

The tall man laughed, "I suggest you run on home and wet your bed, little boy."

Kakarrot finished eating the cookie and chuckled, "Oh, really? Bring it on then! I am itching to kill more people! You two should be enough for me today!"

The tall man growled, "Why, you…!"

"You're askin' for it!" cried the fatso man angrily.

Kakarrot charged towards the tall man who tried to fire, but he kicked the gun. Then he punched the tall man hard in the guts, doubled him over. He jumped to kick him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Bulma folded her arms and chuckled, "That's one down!"

The fatso guy pointed his gun at Kakarrot and growled, "Damn kid!"

However, Kakarrot jumped behind the fatso guy and shouted, "DIE!" He impaled his fist the fatso man through the back. He began to smirk before releasing his fist coming from the back and allowed the fatso guy's lifeless dropped to the ground. Rests of townspeople were in shocked. He stared at his bloody hand and disappointed, "You guys are useless! You couldn't give me a good fight, can you?!" He glared down at the injured tall man and raised his hand at him.

Bulma frowned in disappointment, "He should have beaten them up instead of killing them! Oh, well. Let's get going, shall we?"

Oolong deadpanned, _'Barbarians.' _

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha watched their fight and chuckled, "What a couple of morons. They didn't stand a chance against Kakarrot.

(With Kakarrot and others)

The tall man pulled himself from the ground and growled, "How dare you humiliate the Rabbit Gang…! How dare you kill my friend…?! You'll pay for this!"

Kakarrot still placed his hand at him and scoffed, "What're you crying about now? What're you going to do now?"

Bulma sighed, "C'mon! Let's go, Kakarrot!"

The survivor of Rabbit Gang picked up the radio transmission and groaned, *Sorry to bother you, Boss! Please come into town right away! There's this really strong guy here!* The townspeople suddenly fled into a panic.

One of townspeople stared at Kakarrot and frowned, "You have no idea what you've just done!" All of them went into their house to hide.

Bulma and Oolong were in completely confused. "Huh…?"

Oolong confused, "What's going on?"

Kakarrot stared down at the injured man and snickered, "You did a good job to call your boss over here! That saves me a lot of trouble to find him! Anyways, I hope you enjoy your eternal sleep!" He blasted the last survivor of Rabbit Gang to death. "In a hell, that is."

Bulma puzzled, "Everyone went into hiding…"

Oolong frowned, "I got a bad feeling about this…"

Bulma put her hand in her pocket and muttered angrily, "How rude! They could at the very least thank us!" Finally, they noticed the bunny car driving on way to them from afar. The car stopped and the door opened only to reveal the giant rabbit.

* * *

A/N: All right! I'm done with this! That's all I write this chapter! See you next chapter! :D I don't think I have anything else to say. Of course, If you have a question, then ask right away. I will be glad to answer your question :D... Please Read and Reviews as always! I'm out :D


	7. The Dragon Balls Hunt Game!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter of Kakarrot's Mission! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dragon Ball Hunt Game!**

* * *

(At the Village)

The giant rabbit closed the door and stared down at his own two deceased underlings. Then he diverted his attention to Kakarrot and others, and asked, "Are you the one who defied my Rabbit Gang?"

Kakarrot smirked smugly, "That would be us!"

Bulma snickered, "That's the leader of the Rabbit Gang?"

"Looks pretty weak to me. I can't believe I was actually scared," admitted Oolong.

The giant rabbit snarled, "Hey! What did you just say?! You should go sniff out some carrots unless you want to get hurt! Oh, well. It doesn't matter. My name is Monster Carrot. You will regret underestimating me."

Kakarrot folded his arms and laughed out loud, "Sniff out some carrots? Sorry, but I really hate carrots."

"You hate carrots even though your name is Kakarrot?" deadpanned Oolong.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha and Puar were still hiding behind the house and stared at Monster Carrot. Yamucha raised his eyebrows and said, "I could swear I've seen him somewhere before…"

* * *

(Kakarrot vs Monster Carrot)

Monster Carrot glanced down at his two deceased underlings and disappointed, "Truly pathetic. You cannot even fight those children, who killed you without any mercy, can you? You're a disgrace to us!" Then he looked at Kakarrot and chuckled, "Well, then…" He jumped over the car and landed in front of Bulma, startling her.

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder at Monster Carrot and puzzled, "Hey, I'm standing over here. What are you planning to do?"

Monster raised his hand up and said, "Let's shake hands."

Oolong confused, "What a weirdo…"

"What?! Are you saying that you want to be friend with us?" asked Bulma.

"That's right," said Monster Carrot.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, "Now I remember! That's Usagi Ninjinka! (Rabbit Carrot Transformer) Don't touch him…!"

* * *

(Kakarrot vs Monster Carrot)

However, Bulma slapped his hand and scoffed, "Who'd ever shake hands with you?!" She stuck his tongue out at him.

Monster Carrot chuckled, "You touched me." Suddenly, Bulma got turned into a carrot, much to the shock of Kakarrot and Oolong. The carrot fell onto Monster Rabbit's hand. "That's better!"

Kakarrot shocked, _'What?! This girl turned into a carrot!' _

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha sighed, "Everyone who touches him gets turned into a carrot!"

* * *

(Kakarrot vs Monster Carrot)

Kakarrot appeared in front of Monster Carrot and growled, "You asshole! She's my precious underling! How dare you turned her into a carrot?!"

Monster Carrot stared down at Kakarrot and chuckled, "You dare stand up to me? I don't mind! Touch me and you'll become a carrot, too!"

Oolong gulped, "It's all over for you, Kakarrot! There's no way you can beat him since you cannot touch him at all!"

'_That's it! If I cannot touch him with my hands, I should be able to fight him as long as there's a weapon in my possession!' _realized Kakarrot. He chuckled, "That's right! Okay, then!" He picked up the capsule from his armor.

"Huh? What are you going to do with this capsule?" asked Monster Carrot.

Kakarrot chuckled, "This? This is the gift that was given to me by Gohan. I would hate to use it, but I had no choice but to fight you with this thing. Now I am going to show you what I am capable of!" He threw the capsule out into the air and expanded, only to reveal the red pole. He grabbed it and quickly slammed the pole at Monster Carrot, who managed to jump just in time to dodge. He quickly ran towards Monster Carrot.

However, Monster Carrot raised his hand and said, "J- Just a minute."

Kakarrot stopped running and scoffed, "Oh? Now are you too afraid to fight me now, you coward?"

Monster Carrot chuckled, "You don't care what happens to this carrot? Maybe I should eat it?"

Kakarrot could not even go at him anymore because if he did that, then it would be over for Bulma. He really needed Bulma on his side since she knew how to navigate the last Dragon Ball on her radar. Just need one more Ball…

Kakarrot growled, "Why, you!" He looked at Oolong and sighed, "Piggy! Do you have any good ideas?!"

However, Oolong quickly drove off and cried, "Bye! This has nothing to do with me!"

"That jackass! He ran away again!" snarled Kakarrot. "When I see him next time, I am going to torture him for good!"

Monster Carrot chuckled, "What a reliable friend you had there. I will teach you a lesson! Move just an inch, and I will eat this carrot!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha looked at Monster Carrot and gulped, "This is bad! We'll never get all the Dragon Balls if they get killed!" He then looked down at Puar and sighed, "We've got no choice! We have to help them! Puar! Turn into a bird and steal that carrot!"

Puar nodded, "Right!" He immediately turned into a bird as he flew towards Monster Carrot.

Yamucha jumped on the gas station's roof and looked down at Monster Carrot. "What do you say? We can stand here all days. If you move a muscle, I will eat a carrot. When I say muscle, that means you will not take a breath, move your head, eyes, feet, hands, fingers and even toes," mocked Monster Carrot.

Kakarrot growled, "How dare you!"

"Oh, and that too. Do not say anything, or I eat this carrot," sneered Monster Carrot.

However, Puar-bird snatched the carrot away from Monster Carrot and flew away. Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" He looked up at Yamucha who stood on the roof.

Yamucha chuckled, "Kakarrot! We took the carrot from him! Now beat the crap out of him with your Nyoibou!"

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "How do you know that's Nyoibou"

"Because I've seen that pole before. Never mind that, just hurry and beat him up!" reminded Yamucha.

Kakarrot scoffed, "I already know that! You don't need to tell me what to do!" When he looked around, he just realized that Monster Carrot was gone! He frowned, "Fuck! Where the fuck did that bastard go?!" But he immediately realized that he still had a Scouter in his armor. He chuckled, "I know!" He picked up the Scouter and placed it on his eye. He pushed the button on his Scouter and finally picked up the battle power. He looked around and said, "This way!" He ran off on way to find Monster Carrot and growled, "You're not getting away, you retard!" Yamucha then went to follow him.

* * *

(Monster Carrot vs Puar)

Puar-bird immediately saw that Monster Carrot hopped up into the air. "Come back! Give me back the carrot!" demanded Monster Carrot. He almost caught the bird, but Puar dodged and flew away, while Monster Carrot still chased him. Kakarrot and Yamucha finally found them, but all they saw was that Monster Carrot failed to catch Puar and fell down onto the ground.

"Good job, Puar! Now hurry and bring the carrot over there!" instructed Yamucha.

Puar-bird was still flapping his wings to fly and nodded, "Right!" Monster Carrot jumped up and almost grabbed him, but fell down to the ground. Puar sighed in relief, "That was a close one!" However, Puar did not pay attention when he was flying, he ended up into smashing his beak against the mushroom tree and fell down to the ground.

Kakarrot groaned, "That dumbass!" Yamucha and Kakarrot had no choice but to jump up in order to grab the carrot, but they realized that Monster Carrot was jumping towards it as well.

Yamucha looked down at Kakarrot and reminded, "Watch out, Kakarrot! You'll turn into a carrot if he touches you!"

Kakarrot sighed, "I already know that! I don't need someone to tell me twice!" But he just saw that Monster Carrot was about to catch it, but he was only smirked and pushed the carrot with his pole, shocking Monster Carrot. Kakarrot managed to catch it while all of them landed on the ground at the same time. He turned around at Monster Carrot and laughed, "What do you think of that? The carrot's ours again! Now time to kill you, shall I?" He put the carrot in his armor and prepared to fight him with his pole.

Monster Carrot looked down at Puar and smirked, _'Alright, now I'll turn this one into a carrot!' _He looked at Kakarrot and chuckled, "Stay back. Get any closer and I'll—" However, he just saw other Monster Carrot appearing in front of him. He widened his eyes in shock. He immediately walked back away from Monster Carrot clone.

Fake Monster Carrot walked towards Monster Carrot and chuckled, "I'm gonna touch you!"

Monster Carrot shocked, "T- This can't be…!"

Yamucha snickered, "Kakarrot! Use the Nyoibou!"

"Would you shut up?! I know already!" scowled Kakarrot. Suddenly, the pole extended long feet. Then, he slammed his Nyoibou on Monster Carrot's head, injuring him. He showed the carrot to Monster Carrot and demanded, "Hey! Turn this carrot back to normal! I'll spare your life if you do!"

"P-Promise?" asked Monster Carrot.

Kakarrot chuckled, "Unless you want to die, that is!"

Monster Carrot sighed, "Okay, then." As he clapped his hand, the carrot turned back to Bulma.

Kakarrot stared down at Bulma and sighed, "Hmph… Idiot!"

Bulma confused, "What happened to me?"

Kakarrot sighed, "Yamucha helped rescue you!"

Bulma looked at Kakarrot and smiled, "He did? Where is he?!"

"He's gone," said Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Yamucha and Puar immediately go into hiding. Puar looked up at Yamucha and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! I'd pass out if I got near her!" reminded Yamucha.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Monster Carrot sighed, "Time for me to leave this village."

However, Kakarrot cried, "Hold on a minute! I don't remember I say that I will let you go!"

Monster Carrot widened his eyes and shocked, "I thought you're going to spare me!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Sure, I spare your life, but I'm not going to let you get away! This village is no longer yours! Now, you will have to come with me."

Monster Carrot growled, "I will not go with you! I refuse to go with you!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Is that so? Then I will have to beat you up with the inch of your life. Of course, with my Nyoibou!"

Monster Carrot quickly picked pistol gun with the strong bullet inside his pant and pointed at Kakarrot. He growled, "I refused! You're going to die!" However, Kakarrot suddenly vanished. The moment he realized that the gun he was holding was now gone! He shocked, "What?! Where is my gun?!" He could feel that the gun was on his back head.

Kakarrot snickered, "Behind you! I guess you will have to die today."

Monster Carrot widened his eyes and gulped, "I- I- I thought w-w-we just made a promise, didn't we?! That you are going to spare my life?!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Of course I still keep my promise. I am not going to kill you anyways, but this gun will kill you. This gun is going to blow your head out. You're going to get killed by your own gun. How pity!"

Monster Carrot gulped, "P-P-Please spare me my lif-"

Kakarrot shouted angrily, "FAREWELL!" He triggered the gun to fire and blew Monster Carrot's head out. The blood spilled out of his head. The decapitating head rolled over on the ground. The giant rabbit was already dead. He chuckled, "I feel good that I kill four people so far in this village."

* * *

(Later)

Oolong finally came back, but Bulma was in disappointed. She glared down at Oolong and said angrily, "What do you have to say for yourself? Running away and leaving your friends behind…!"

Oolong frowned, "But I did come back…"

"Hmph! You just came back because you didn't have any money!" scowled Bulma.

Oolong glared up at Bulma and sighed, "They should've left you as a carrot…"

Bulma choked him and growled, "What was that?!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Let's go. We don't have a time all days! We need to find the last Dragon Ball A.S.A.P!"

One of villagers came to them and smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Bulma nodded, "Now do you realize how awesome we are?"

Kakarrot got in the car and scowled, "Hurry up! What are you dawdling about?! Let's go already!"

Bulma frowned , "Geez, you really have no patience."

Oolong nodded, "Yeah, patience is virtue, you know!" But Kakarrot glared at them as if they would kill them if they refused to do so. He gulped, "All right…"

* * *

(Later)

Oolong, Bulma, and Kakarrot were riding in their hovercar, getting closer to the final Dragon Ball. Bulma picked up the radar and said, "We're really close now!" Then she giggled, _'One more! Only more until my wish comes true!' _

'_And I will finally have my Eternal Life today!' _thought Kakarrot.

"By the way, I meant to ask earlier, but what are you gonna wish for when you get all the Dragon Balls?" asked Oolong.

"Eternal Youth and Life" replied Kakarrot.

'_I am going to wish for Kakarrot to die, but I cannot tell them that,' _thought Bulma. She would have to act. She blushed, "I didn't already tell you? A boyfriend. A nice boyfriend!"

Oolong shocked, "What? A boyfriend?! Immorality?!"

Bulma nodded, "That's right."

Kakarrot scoffed, "You got a problem with that, piggy?"

Oolong frowned, "We're putting our lives in danger for a stupid wishes like that?!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "That's not a stupid wish. And she won't have her wish anyways. Nobody will steal my wish, or you will regret it. I am going to get my wish for sure!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Behind them, Yamucha and Puar were still following. "Yamucha-sama! It's only a matter of time until they get the seventh Dragon Ball!" said Puar, driving the hovercar.

Yamucha chuckled, "Then I'll steal them all and make it so I don't lose my cool in front of girls!"

* * *

(Pilaf's Castle)

"You're still not done with the Dragon Ball locator?!" asked Pilaf angrily.

Shuu ran up from the stair and cried, "This is terrible!"

Pilaf opened the ceiling allowing the box descending to them, and threatened, "Finish it before I count to ten or else I'll stuff you inside these alligators' stomachs!" Those alligators looked hungry when they saw Mai. "One… Two… Three…" Upon panic, Mai quickly fixed the control panel. "Four… five… Six…!"

Mai glanced over her shoulder at Pilaf and chuckled nervously, "Pilaf-sama! What side dishes should I make for tonight's dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. What would be good?" wondered Pilaf. Mai immediately went back to fix the control panel. "A Hamburg steak, a fried egg…" Suddenly, he realized that he stopped counting to 10. "Huh? Where did I stop counting?" He frowned, "Fine! I'll start over! One, two, three…! Four, five, six…!"

Mai glanced over her shoulder at Pilaf and smiled, "Pilaf-sama!"

"What?" confused Pilaf.

"Did you know there's a new girl at the supermarket with large bosoms?" asked Mai.

Pilaf began to blush and giggled, "Large, you say?!" He heard the alligators' roars. He frowned, "Where did I leave off?"

Mai snickered, "I don't remember…"

Pilaf counted his finger and muttered, "Pilaf-sama is… the greatest ever." Mai gulped quickly.

Shuu ran into the room and panicked, "Pilaf-sama!"

"Shuu!" greeted Mai. Shuu panted heavily because he ran all the way to find Pilaf in this room.

"You've found where the Dragon Balls are…?!" asked Pilaf.

"It's time for your nap," replied Shuu. Pilaf fell to the ground while his feet stick up.

"I've found one!" Mai said, looking at the radar. "Pilaf-sama. It appears to be quite nearby."

"Is it that dot?!" asked Pilaf.

Mai nodded, "Yes. I'll calculate its location now." She zoomed into the yellow dot on the screen. "Five paces south. Seven paces east." Shuu took the same amount of step as Mai just say. "Three paces south. Four paces west. Six paces north! Three paces west! Five paces north!"

With the final step, Shuu saw the green box and smiled, "Here it is!" He picked the box up.

Pilaf scowled, "You idiot!" He clocked Shuu in the head, as the box dropped and One-Star Ball rolled over on the ground. "That's the… This is my One-Star Ball!" He glared around at Shuu and Mai. "You useless bums! Whatever! Just go find out where that monkey boy is!"

"It has already been taken care of," said Mai. She looked left and sighed, "It's back." The robot bird landed on the rail outside.

* * *

(Later)

Mai stood on the top of mushroom and watched them driving on way to the castle. She spoke through the radio phone and said, *Pilaf-sama. A car has just passed through sector F-15.*

*Okay! Commence with the plan at once!* ordered Pilaf.

Mai nodded, *Roger. Shuu! Can you see the car?!*

*Yeah! I see it now!* replied Shuu.

Mai chuckled, *Do it exactly like we planned.*

Shuu nodded, *Roger that! Just leave it to me!*

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

They were still riding the hovercar on way to the castle. "Bulma, we've been strugglin' really hard to find them all! Forget about a boyfriend, or Eternal Life; use them for something cooler!" complained Oolong.

Bulma frowned, "You be quiet and mind your own business. Besides, you haven't even been that useful!" She thought, _'You idiot! Say like that will get you killed by Kakarrot!' _

However, Oolong suddenly pushed the brake to stop the hovercar. "What the fuck?!" hissed Kakarrot.

"You call that driving?!" asked Bulma angrily.

Oolong sighed, "Why don't you drive?! After all, I haven't ever been that useful!"

Kakarrot growled, "How dare you-!"

Bulma interrupted, "Someone's getting sassy, I see…" Oolong began to get angry.

* * *

(With Shuu)

Shuu, who was in a Pilaf Machine, watched them arguing and chuckled, "They're having an argument!"

* * *

(With Yamucha)

Puar and Yamucha got off the car afar from Kakarrot and others. Yamucha frowned, "This isn't the time for that!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Just then, Kakarrot punched Oolong down to the ground. Then, he grabbed Oolong's suspender, and demanded, "Piggy! Start driving again right immediately! We're so close to the One-Star Ball! Don't you dare trying to stop my wish!"

Oolong scoffed, "Too bad!"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Oh, do you not care what I am going to do to you?"

Oolong nodded, "That's right! I don't care!"

Kakarrot pushed Oolong to the ground. He cupped his mouth and chuckled, "Pee! Pee! Pee!"

Oolong gulped, "That's not fair! You fight dirty!" He ran away to take a bathroom behind the tree again. With that, Bulma and Kakarrot went into the car waiting for Oolong to finish. After finishing the bathroom, he got in the car and muttered, "You're fuckin' sick, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot laughed, "Sorry, but Saiyans cannot get a sick, therefore I never had gotten a sick before."

Oolong began to drive the hovercar and sighed, "That's not what I mean, idiot!"

Suddenly, the rocket fired at them and destroyed their hovercar, toppling them over. Kakarrot, Oolong, and Bulma landed on the ground hard from falling. "W- What was that?" shocked Oolong.

Kakarrot growled, "Bastard! Who the fuck did that?!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

Puar looked up at Yamucha and cried, "Yamucha-sama!"

Yamucha sighed, "Let's just watch for now."

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Suddenly, Kakarrot, Bulma, and Oolong saw the robot machine jumped over them to the broken hovercar. Kakarrot growled, "What the fuck is that guy doing?" They were watching what he was doing.

The robot machine found the briefcase and opened it up. He saw the Dragon Balls inside. He cheered, "Bingo!" He closed the briefcase and picked it up. He looked around at others and chuckled, "Sorry, but I'll be taking the Dragon Balls now! Later!" He quickly flew up and hopped on each mushroom tree.

Kakarrot raised his hand forward at the robot and shouted angrily, "Hey! That's my Dragon Balls! Come back!" He charged up the energy around his hands.

However, Bulma grabbed Kakarrot's hand and reminded, "No! If you're going to shoot him, then the Dragon Balls will might be destroyed! If they are destroyed, then you cannot have your wish!"

Kakarrot snarled, "Dammit! You're not going to get away!" He quickly flew after the robot.

Bulma shouted, "It's up to you! Do whatever it takes to get them back!"

Oolong looked up at Bulma and scowled, "Don't encourage him so much!"

Bulma looked down at Oolong and sighed, "Perfect. Before he comes back, I want to tell you something that you will need to know. It's about why I want to get Dragon Balls…"

* * *

(With Shuu and Mai)

Shuu and Mai finally took off in his airplane on way back to the castle. Mai smiled happily, "That went surprisingly well!"

"I'm sure Pilaf-sama will be pleased!" agreed Shuu.

They both cheered, "Yahoo!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Once Kakarrot saw the robot standing on the ground, he flew down to the ground and stared up at the robot. He clenched his fist and growled, "That miserable fools! They run away like a coward!"

He chuckled, "Fine! If that's what you want me to, then I will play along with it!" He pushed the button on his scouter to pick the enemy's battle power and siad, "Oh, there's a two battle powers." Then he laughed, "Battle powers 3? Both of them! What kind of that power is? What a weakling! Oh, well. I will let you have those six Dragon Balls for now. I still have Four-Star Ball, fool!"

* * *

(With Bulma and Oolong)

Bulma paced back and forth, and siged, "I wonder if Kakarrot got them back…"

Oolong sighed, "So you say you want to use Dragon Balls so you can ask Shen Long to kill Kakarrot? Forget it. Let's just forget about 'em…! Things look really dangerous now…!"

Bulma looked down at Oolong and denied, "We can't!"

Oolong stood up and smiled cheerfully, "Okay! In that case, how about I be your boyfriend?!"

"I don't think so!" snarled Bulma.

Oolong folded his arms and chuckled, "That's too bad. You'll regret it someday!"

Bulma scoffed, "Yeah, right!"

Oolong sighed, "I guess the only way you'll ever get a boyfriend is to ask Kakarrot out, or to collect the seven Dragon Balls next year and ask Shen Long to choose one for you. Though, he might be Kakarrot."

Bulma frowned, "What are you trying to say?! There's no way I am going to ask Kakarrot out! I mean, he's only 11 years old and still younger than me!" She noticed Kakarrot flying in the air, and asked, "How did it go? What about the balls?!"

Kakarrot landed on the ground and sighed, "I don't have them."

Bulma shocked, "What did you go for?!" Then she fell to her knees and sniffed, "I bet they have the last one, too! It's all over! With the balls that they stole, they have all seven now!" She heard that Kakarrot laughed so hard. She glared up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

Kakarrot laughed, "That's because you're stupid!" He picked up the last Dragon Ball inside his battle armor, and said, "This! I still have a last one!"

Bulma quickly stood up and laughed, "Those losers forgot one! That'll teach them!" She went to hug Kakarrot and cheered, "Thanks, Kakarrot-kun! Thanks! I'm so glad you held on to yours!" She rubbed her face against Kakarrot's face.

"Release me at once, woman!" demanded Kakarrot.

Oolong chuckled, "See? I told you. You want Kakarrot after all!"

Bulma quickly kicked Oolong in the face, and scowled, "I do not want Kakarrot!" Then she looked down at Kakarrot and asked, "Why did you not go after them with that weird device of yours?"

"We are going to play a little game with them," replied Kakarrot.

Oolong confused, "A game?"

Kakarrot folded his arms and nodded, "Yeah, the game called 'The Dragon Ball Hunt' where we have to fight to get all the Dragon Balls. And we will have to get them back almost as if we are a normal people. That should be fun. I do not know who those bastards are, but it seems that they are after the Dragon Balls. Regardless, I am going to kill them when I got all the Dragon Balls."

Bulma frowned, "Why do you want to play game? I don't have a time all days to play the game."

Kakarrot chuckled, "C'mon! That will be no fun if we kill them and get all seven Dragon Balls quickly!"

Bulma sighed, "Alright, let's get going!"

Kakarrot nodded, "I will be the one to have all seven balls!"

"And we'll use the Dragon Radar to find the thieves!" added Bulma, pointing over the yonder.

Oolong rubbed his face and deadpanned, "How exactly are we supposed to 'get going'?! The car's totally wrecked!"

Bulma waggled his finger and giggled, "I made sure to buy some capsule at the last town!" Suddenly, she widened her eyes and gulped, "T- The capsules…! They were in the bag with the balls…" She began to upset because her briefcase was stolen as well. Kakarrot and Oolong sighed in defeat.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Puar)

"It looks like they were stolen!" said Puar.

Yamucha shocked, "My Dragon Balls…!"

"What should we do?" asked Puar.

Yamucha sighed, "We have no other choice. We'll have to help out again."

Puar looked up at Yamucha and shocked, "But that girl's with them! Will you be all right?"

Yamucha blushed, "I'm used to it now. I want to get rid of my fear of being around girls!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Kakarrot sighed, "Come on! We can always walk!"

Bulma sniffed, "Maybe you can…!"

Oolong sighed, "Too bad you can't ride on Kakarrot, because he doesn't want to carry you."

Bulma glared down at Oolong and scowled, "It's not like he will carry you, either!"

Suddenly, they heard the voice greeted, "Oh, what's this?" Puar and Yamucha approached them in their car.

Bulma squealed, "Yamucha-sama!"

Kakarrot and Oolong shocked, "Yamucha!"

Yamucha laughed nervously, "What another coincidence! What are you doing out here?"

Suddenly, Bulma hopped in his car and giggled, "You came at just the right time!" She threw Puar out in the back seat and blushed at him. "You're a real life-saver! Let us ride, too!" She winked at him flirty.

Yamucha gulped nervously, "What an unexpected meeting!" He then drove along with Bulma, Oolong and Puar while Kakarrot was flying through the sky.

Bulma looked at Yamucha and asked, "Yamucha-sama. Could you close your eyes?"

Yamucha widened his eyes and gulped, "My eyes…?"

"Yes… Both of them…"

"Don't tell me you're…" Yamucha got in thought, _'…going to kiss me?! What should I do?!' _He diverted his pupil to shy Bulma.

"Hurry up!" said Bulma.

'_I might die!' _thought Yamucha. He finally closed his eyes.

Bulma looked up at Puar and ordered, "You too!" So Puar did close his eyes.

However, Bulma simply wanted to check her Dragon Radar to make sure that they were on the right path. She smiled, _'Twenty-five more kilometers to the west…' _

Yamucha still closed his eyes and confused, "What's taking so long?"

Bulma looked at Yamucha and said, "You can open them again!"

Yamucha opened his eyes and confused, "You're done…?" He looked at Bulma and asked, "Did you ki—" He sighed, "I can't say it."

"Say, Yamucha-sama. Could you go west for the next 25 kilometers and go faster than this?" asked Bulma. She rubbed his cheek and chuckled, "Cheek rub…!" Yamucha speeded up the car in order to go faster.

Kakarrot scoffed, "Pathetic car speed!"

* * *

(Pilaf's Castle)

Pilaf opened the briefcase to reveal the Dragon Balls. He cheered, "At last I've collected all seven Dragon Balls!"

Shuu pointed at them and confused, "Huh…?"

Pilaf grabbed the globe and rejoiced, "I've finally got all seven!"

Mai gulped, "Um, Pilaf-sama… That's only…"

"That's only six… There's still one—" Shuu trailed off.

However, Pilaf was still dancing around with a globe, and rejoiced, "I've got all seven! The wish is mine!"

"You only have six," reminded Mai.

"You're still missing one!" said Shuu.

Pilaf raised the globe up and cheered, "Now the world is mine!"

"You only have six! You're still missing one!" shouted Shuu and Mai loudly.

Pilaf looked around at them and confused, "What?!" He rushed to check the Dragon Balls in the box. "The Seven-Star Ball, the Six-Star Ball, The Five-Star Ball, The Three Star Ball… The Two Star Ball… And then the One-Star Ball…" He placed the One-Star Ball in the box. But he noticed that there was no Dragon Ball in between Five-Star Ball and Three-Star Ball. "It's not here! The Four-Star Ball isn't here!"

Mai and Shuu opened the briefcase and threw the stuff on the table. They looked for the Dragon Ball but it was not there. "It's not here!" said Mai.

"That's impossible!" shocked Shuu.

Pilaf glared at them and snarled, "IMBELICES! IMBELICES!" He turned his back on them and said angrily, "Would've been nice of you to actually count them first!"

Mai frowned, "We're truly sorry."

Shuu nodded, "I was convinced they were all in there…"

"Okay! No dinner for you two tonight!" Pilaf sighed, "They must still have the last one…" They looked at the radar where the last Dragon Ball was moving towards them. "Does this new detector work right?"

"Yes." Mai said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Pilaf chuckled, "The seventh ball is coming this way! I never thought I'd be able to gather them all this quickly! The world will be mine, at long last!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

While Kakarrot was still flying, with Yamucha driving the car, they all noticed the large castle in front of them. "Wow… It's huge!" shocked Bulma. Finally, they stopped as soon as they were closer and closer to the large castle.

Puar could tell that Yamucha was panting heavily, and asked, "Yamucha-sama! Are you all right?"

Yamucha looked up at Puar and sighed, "Puar! I swear that I will get all seven Dragon Balls!"

* * *

(Pilaf's Castle)

"Pilaf-sama! They're here!" said Mai, looking at the screen where Kakarrot and others were at.

"That was fast. They must have a radar of their own." Pilaf chuckled, "Okay! We'll capture them as planned!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Oolong puzzled, "Doesn't look like there's anyone here…"

"But the Dragon Balls are definitely inside!" said Bulma.

Kakarrot scoffed, "This door is no match for me! Alright, then!" He used his strength up to push the door open as hard as he could, much to the shock of everyone. He glanced over his shoulder at his shocked underlings, and chuckled, "Shocked, huh? Like I say, we, Saiyans, are the strongest warrior in the universe!"

Bulma shrugged, "Let's go!" They began to walk down in the hall. Bulma immediately pushed Yamucha out of fear.

"Stop pushing!" said Yamucha.

They walked deeper and deeper into the hall until they saw the red eye glowed in the darkness. They realized that they were about fifty bats of them! Bats flew to attack Kakarrot and others. After that, the bats ran away outside, and Bulma clung into Yamucha.

Yamucha shocked, "Get away!" He immediately pushed her against the wall out of fear.

Bulma glared up at him and growled, "What was that for?!"

Yamucha panted heavily, "That was scarier than the bats…!"

Once again, they walked down into the hall, but they were really carefully this time. "Yamucha-sama! Do you think there'll be anything else?!" asked Puar.

Bulma frowned, "Don't say that!"

Kakarrot checked the other hall before they could walk around. Shrugging, he walked faster into other hall. "K- Kakarrot! You're walking too fast!" complained Bulma.

Kakarrot sighed, "You got a problem with that?!" The spider stared down at them.

* * *

(With Pilaf and others)

Pilaf watched them walking down in his hall, and chuckled, "Watch this!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

As soon as Kakarrot stepped on one of tile, they had actually fallen in the trap. Pillars suddenly came out from the ceiling, floor, and wall. Kakarrot, Yamucha, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma dodged few of them. However, one of pillars came out of the floor and pushed Bulma to the ceiling.

"Help!" cried Bulma fearfully. Luckily, Yamucha kicked the trap just to free her before she could get crushed. Then, she landed on the floor with a hard fall, while Kakarrot watched.

Kakarrot stared down at Bulma and sighed, "Get up! Be careful next time, you useless wretch!"

Bulma sighed in relief, "Thank you, Yamucha-sama!"

Yamucha was really proud of what he actually did it. However, other pillars came out and tried to attack Yamucha, but he dodged them. A final pillar came out of the wall and went in an attempt to crush Yamucha, but Kakarrot kicked the pillar in half. However, a half of pillar landed on Yamucha hard.

Upon realizing this, the more pillar went to Kakarrot. He growled, "What an annoyed!" He destroyed a few pillars with his own fists and feet. He tried his best to attack more pillars, but there were no end to them. He shouted angrily, "ENOUGH!" He raised his hands on his sides and fired a powerful yellow energy wave, completely obliterating them.

After the trap finally had ended, Yamucha pushed the broken pillar out, and glared at Kakarrot. He snarled, "Kakarrot! What's the big idea—"

Bulma immediately grabbed onto Yamucha and smiled, "Yamucha-sama! I was so scared!" which in turn made him scared as well.

Yamucha cried, "NO…!"

Puar managed to grab him away from Bulma and cried, "Yamucha-sama!"

"He can fight, but he is really scared of woman, huh?" muttered Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Pilaf and others)

Pilaf disappointed, "These guys are tough! They're not hurt in the least!"

Mai looked down at Pilaf and frowned, "But that's no fault of ours…"

Glaring at Mai, Pilaf pointed at the screen and scowled, "Who the heck built that?!"

"You did, Pilaf-sama," reminded Mai, which actually embarrassed him at least.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Kakarrot, and others had to hug against the wall and walked slowly. "Slowly… We should keep our guard up! It doesn't look like we're up against any ordinary enemy!" said Bulma.

Yamucha nodded, "Yeah…"

Oolong chuckled nervously, "Puar! Let's be friends for today, okay?"

Puar smiled, "Right…!"

Just then, they immediately noticed that there was a pink arrow on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" confused Bulma.

"It's an arrow. What's it for?" wondered Yamucha.

"Do you suppose something's in this direction?" asked Bulma.

Kakarrot noticed another arrow and said, "There's one over here, too!"

Yamucha nodded, "Let's check it out!" Once again, they hugged the wall and walked to follow the arrows.

"W- What's going on?" confused Oolong.

Kakarrot noticed another arrow. He pointed over yonder and said, "This way." However, when they walked even further in the hall, Kakarrot noticed there was a dead-end. He sighed, "A dead-end."

"Maybe the wall moves?" asked Bulma. Suddenly, the wall slammed down on the ground behind them in order to trap them inside. She shocked, "We're trapped!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Mai looked down at Pilaf and said, "We caught them exactly as we intended to."

"I can't believe they fell for such a idiotic trap," amazed Pilaf. He chuckled, "But whatever! Their Four-Star Ball is mine now!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Kakarrot folded his arms and chuckled, "Let's see who will get the Dragon Balls first! Who will win? Them or us?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: For those who thought Kakarrot won't be with Bulma. Do not worry. This story is only beginning. I am not going to get her have him as her boyfriend all of sudden. I mean, they only know each other for like 3 days or four days... You will have to find out next chapter or two more chapters... That would be about the end of Pilaf Saga.

Anyways, will Kakarrot get his wish, or will Pilaf get his wish? How will someone be able to prevent their wish before then? Found it out next chapter!

As always, please read and review! :D


	8. Summon Shen Long

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Summon Shen Long! **

* * *

(Outside Pilaf's Castle)

While Kakarrot, Bulma, Yamucha, Puar, and Oolong were trapped in Emperor Pilaf's castle, Pilaf now had six of the seven Dragon Balls. Not knowing that Kakarrot had the four star Dragon Ball, Pilaf sent Mai and Shuu to search the Dragon Ball Gang's hovercar for the seventh ball.

However, they seemed to not able to find the seventh ball inside the hovercar.. "That's odd. What could they have done with the last Dragon Ball?" wondered Mai.

* * *

(Inside Pilaf's Castle- With Kakarrot and others)

Bulma shocked, "We're completely trapped!"

Oolong frowned, "I told you we shouldn't have come in!"

Kakarrot shrugged, "Oh, well. Who cares? That's why I say we are going to play a little game. We'll see who gets all Dragon Balls."

"We've been captured!" panicked Bulma.

Kakarrot folded his arms and chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't let them get the last Dragon Ball here."

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf laughed, "My rise to power as this world's great king is close at hand!"

"Pilaf-sama!" cried Shuu and Mai. They saluted to him.

"Pilaf-sama, the last Dragon Ball was not inside the car," said Mai.

Pilaf shocked, "What?!" He scanned Kakarrot and others on the screen. "Does that mean one of them has it? They don't look like they have any balls…"

"Perhaps between that man's legs…" said Mai, pointing at Kakarrot's armor. Shuu and Pilaf looked up at Mai with deadpan look.

Pilaf sighed, "You know that I loathe crude jokes!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Mai.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Yamucha raised his hand and chuckled, **"Roga…" **He charged at the wall and shouted, **"…fufu-ken!" **Yamucha punched the wall, but to no avail. Kakarrot did the same thing, but to no avail as well. Yamucha tried to use his claw attacks to destroy the wall, but that did not go well. He breathed heavily, "Damn it! These walls are too solid!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Not even my punches work…" He chuckled, "Whoever creates this wall sure did a hell of great work!"

Puar frowned, "Yamucha-sama…"

Suddenly, the screen turned on, only to reveal none other than Emperor Pilaf himself. He scoffed, *Fools! Your punches would never break those walls!*

Bulma looked up at Pilaf and demanded, "Who're you?!"

*I am the Great King Pilaf!* introduced Pilaf.

Bulma growled, "You're the one who stole my Dragon Balls, aren't you?!"

*I was indeed the one who took them, but I'm still missing one,* said Pilaf.

Kakarrot chuckled, "Well, that's too bad!"

*I know you have the ball with four stars. Hand it over quietly or you'll regret it!* demanded Pilaf.

Bulma scoffed, "As if we'd ever give you anything!" She stick her tongue out. "Bleeeeeeh!"

Pilaf growled, *So you refuse to hand it over, do you?!* He chuckled, *Then I'll do something dirty to you!* He pulled the lever, only to reveal the machine claws. It grabbed her into the roof.

Yamucha shocked, "Oh, no! This isn't good!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Hm!"

Oolong giggled like a pervert, "Oh, boy, oh, boy!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

The machine claws grabbed Bulma to them. "What are you planning to do to me?! Let me go, you thief!" demanded Bulma.

Pilaf chuckled, "You still have time to come clean! Now tell me! Where is the last Dragon Ball?!" He frowned, "Speak up!"

Bulma used a middle finger to flip him out and scoffed, "Fuck you! I'd never tell you anything!"

"I see. So you wish to be humiliated that badly?" asked Pilaf. He chuckled, "In that case, I will do as you wish…" He began to giggle like a pervert, which had startled Bulma very much.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

"Endure it! Don't give in!" pleaded Yamucha, watching Bulma and Pilaf on the television screen.

Kakarrot scoffed, "That blue midget is probably more or less pervert than you, piggy!" He did not receive the respond. "Piggy?" He stared around at Oolong who was drooling like a pervert right now. He sighed, "I suppose so…"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Shuu shocked, hugging Mai. "Pilaf-sama! You're not seriously going to—"

Mai gulped, "Please, don't!"

However, Pilaf blew Bulma a kiss, which made Mai and Shuu blushed for some reason. He chuckled, "Well? Feel like talking now?!"

Bulma looked down at Pilaf and confused, "What was that you just did…?"

Pilaf blushed, "I…threw you a kiss…"

Mai covered her eyes and blushed, "Eww! How dirty."

"Don't say that out loud!" pleaded Shuu. Pilaf fidgeted his finger nervously.

"That's all?" asked Bulma.

Pilaf looked up at Bulma and shocked, "What?!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha shocked, "Incredible! She withstood it!"

Kakarrot frowned, "I could not believe that we were trapped by those idiots!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Bulma chuckled, "I thought you were going to strip me and do a hero-hero, pafu-pafu, kyoi-kyoi, or an inguri-monguri to me!"

Pilaf widened his eyes and shocked, "What a ghastly girl!"

"P-Pervert!" said Shuu and Mai.

Pilaf pointed up at her and growled, "I can't believe you could think of anything so perverted!" He ran to push the lever to bring Bulma back to her original position.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Bulma landed a hard fall on the floor next to Kakarrot. Yamucha turned around and cheered, "You were incredible! You did a great job enduring it!" Oolong began to frown and disappointed that he was not able to see Pilaf stripping Bulma or something.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf folded his arms and muttered angrily, "Drat! I can't believe my 'dirty attack' didn't work…! Young girls these days are more progressive than they used to be…"

"Pilaf-sama, why not try the sleeping gas?" asked Mai.

Pilaf chuckled, "Oh, that's right! Okay! Put 'em to sleep!"

Mai and Shuu nodded, "Yes, sire!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

However, the yellow gas suddenly came out in the room. Kakarrot, and others quickly covered their nose. "What is this…?!" confused Yamucha. Puar tried to go up against the ceiling but the smoke still went up to him. He began to cough.

Oolong walked backward and confused, "What's with this smoke?!" He was dizzy for some reason. He yawned, "I'm suddenly feeling sleepy…" He then fell asleep…

Yamucha yawned, "Me too…" He went to fall asleep too. Even Bulma and Puar fell asleep!

Kakarrot's head began to get dizzy for some reason and groaned, "D- Damn you! You'll pay for it! I'll kil—" He fell backward on the ground and fell asleep.

The wall lifted up only to reveal Pilaf. He looked down at them and laughed, "They're fast asleep! Alright! Now to take their Dragon…" Suddenly, he began to feel sleepy for some reason. "…Ball… D- Dragon…Ball…" He, too, got caught in the gas trap and fell asleep.

However, Mai and Shuu were wearing their gas mask. They ran to him and cried, "Pilaf-sama! Pilaf-sama!"

Mai kneeled next to Pilaf and sighed, "Oh, he didn't put a gas mask on!" He looked at Shuu and said, "I'll look for the ball, you take care of him."

Shuu nodded, "Alright. Come on…" He dragged the sleepy Pilaf on way to living room.

Mai walked over to Oolong and sighed, "Now, then…" The first thing he would check is to search Oolong. But it was not there. She then went to Yamucha to check him but it was not there either. Then she went to check on Kakarrot. She searched for the Dragon Balls, but she found it inside his armor. She picked up the last Dragon Balls and chuckled, "H- Here it is!"

* * *

(With Pilaf- In Dream)

_Pilaf was walking in a darkness, but he heard the voice's cried, "Pilaf-sama! Pilaf-sama!" He could hear his underlings' voice. He tried to walk carrying all of Dragon Balls, but he accidentally tripped out, allowing all seven Dragon Balls to fall._

* * *

(At night- With Pilaf)

Mai cried, "Pilaf-sama!" Pilaf opened his eyes and looked at Mai and Shuu while lying on the couch. "Pilaf-sama! Pilaf-sama! We have all the Dragon Balls!"

Pilaf widened his eyes and quickly got up. He shocked, "What?!"

Mai and Shuu stood next to the long green box on the round table. "Here! See for yourself!" said Mai. She lifted the box to open and revealed all seven Dragon Balls inside the box. All seven Dragon Balls began to glow. All of them were in shocked.

Pilaf waved at them and rejoiced, "Incredible!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Bulma finally woke up, and noticed that Kakarrot, Yamucha, Puar, and Oolong were sleeping. She confused, "What's going on? Why was I sleeping?" She suddenly remembered that there was a gas that made them sleep. She rubbed her forehead and frowned, "Oh, yeah. There was a gas…" She widened her eyes and shocked, "Oh, no! A Dragon Ball!" She ran to Kakarrot and shook him trying to wake him up. "Kakarrot, get up! Kakarrot! Come on! Get up!"

But when Yamucha looked up, he immediately saw Bulma's breasts. He was freaky out and went against the wall in panic.

Bulma looked at him and confused, "What's wrong?!"

Puar finally woke up and rubbed his eyes. Kakarrot woke up too and scowled, "What's fucking going on? You guys're fucking too loud!"

Bulma looked around at Kakarrot and asked, "Hey! Where's your Dragon Balls?"

Kakarrot confused, "Huh? What're you talking about?" His hand went into his armor. "The Dragon Balls is right her-" He widened his eyes and shocked, "Where the fuck is Four-Star Ball?!"

Bulma sighed, "Of course! Your Dragon Ball's been stolen!"

Boiled up the rage, Kakarrot clenched his fist and growled, "DAMN IT! Fuck those guys! Those retards stole my fucking Dragon Balls! I'm going to kill those fucking retards!"

Bulma shocked, "Now what?! They might've already had their wish granted!"

Yamucha clenched his fist and growled, "Dammit!"

However, Puar noticed that there was not a Dead End anymore. He confused, "Huh? The exit's open!"

Oolong finally woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, "What's goin' on…?"

"They stole my fucking Dragon Balls! That's what's going on!" scowled Kakarrot.

Oolong glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "They're pretty dumb to forget to close it!"

Kakarrot managed to calm himself down and sighed, "We might still have a chance to steal them back!"

Yamucha crackled his fists and nodded, "Okay! Let's go check out the situation!"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah!" With that, they quickly ran into the hall.

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu were walking into the hall while Shuu was carrying a long green box where the Dragon Balls was. When they were about to walk around the hall, they immediately noticed the Dragon Ball Gang stood in front of them. Pilaf widened his eyes in panic.

Bulma pointed down at him and asked, "Have you made a wish?" Pilaf nervously shook his head.

Kakarrot managed to calm himself down even further and chuckled angrily, "Really? I am relieved to hear that. Now, give me back my Dragon Balls!" He shifted into his battle stance. However, Pilaf and others quickly ran away.

"Don't let 'em get away!" said Yamucha.

Kakarrot growled, "You fucking coward! Come back here, retards!" He and others then ran to chase them trying to get them."

However, when they ran around the hall, they noticed that there were five different doors. They were not sure where one of doors would lead them to exit.

"Dammit! Which way did they go?" wondered Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf turned on the television and confused, "W- What were they doing there?!"

Mai glared down at Shuu and lectured, "You forgot to shut the door!"

"You were the last one out!" argued Shuu.

Pilaf looked around at them and shocked, "You left the door open?!"

Shuu and Mai frowned, "We're sorry, sire!"

Pilaf looked around at the screen and muttered, "I'm sad that I have such idiotic underlings as you! Curses! I won't let them get off that easy!" He pulled the lever once again. Suddenly, the control panel had turned into piano. He chuckled, "Watch!" He pushed one of Piano's keyboard.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

The ground began to shake, causing rest of Dragon Gangs to wonder what that would be. Kakarrot widened his eyes and asked, "What the fuck?!" They looked behind them and got pushed by the wall. Then, they fell in a giant pinball machine. They got bounced to the steel around a multiple times.

The giant pinball rolled over trying to smash Kakarrot, but he kept running away from it around the large pinball machine. Rest of Dragon Ball Gangs tried their best to run away from the large pinball.

Kakarrot growled, "You're really persistent one!" He screamed before punching the large pinball, but he got smashed against the wall from the pinball.

Finally, Yamucha found a way to exit, as Bulma, Puar, and Oolong escaped from the machine. He stared at Kakarrot and shouted, "Kakarrot! This way! Hurry!"

So did Kakarrot. He ran into the exit and snarled, "Dammit!" However, the large pinball still went after them. They realized that the pinball still went after them. They tried to run around other hall, but it still chased them! They found a small box square in the wall, so they jumped into it as the large pinball passed downhill.

Oolong glared down at it and shouted angrily, "Jackass! That's what you get for being too slow, you loser!" However, the pinball went back to them. They widened their eyes in panic, so they had to run away from it again. The pinball, once again, went into the box to chase after them.

Bulma glared down at Oolong and scowled, "Keep your big mouth shut, you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know it would do that, you idiot?!" argued Oolong. They ran into another hall, but the pinball smashed through the wall a multiple times.

Bulma panicked, "This is insane!"

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?!" panicked Oolong.

They saw the long stair, and then they climbed down on the stair trying to escape from the large pinball. However, the pinball pushed the small stair almost as if it was dominos. They finally jumped into another box square in the wall. They apparently went into the red arena. They stared at the curtain where the large ball was behind it.

"Now what?" wondered Oolong. Just then, the curtain opened only to reveal the large pinball. Rests of Dragon Ball Gang panicked. The pinball charged at them, who ran away once again.

Kakarrot glared over his shoulder at the large pinball and growled, "You're annoyed! Get lost!" He turned around and placed his hands together forward at the large pinball. He shouted, "BEGONE!" He fired a powerful blue beam at the large pinball, obliterating it.

**Boom! **

Kakarrot panted heavily, "Ahh…" Then he stood up and laughed loudly, "That ought to do that!"

However, Yamucha looked around and widened his eyes, while Kakarrot was laughing so hard. Yamucha gulped, "Umm… Kakarrot…" Kakarrot was still laughing.

Oolong looked around and widened his eyes in shock. "Hey, Kakarrot…" But Kakarrot was still laughing and still did not listen to them.

"I- It can't be!" shocked Puar.

"Hey, Kakarrot!" cried Oolong.

Kakarrot laughed, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm too busy to laugh at their ignorance?!"

Sighing, Bulma turned Kakarrot's head around and frowned, "Look at that way!" What they saw was the wall in front of them.

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?! It's a dead-end!" Upon realizing, he turned his head around. "I- It can't be!" The wall suddenly shut down in order to trap them inside once again.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling and shocked, "We've been trapped again!"

They suddenly heard the voice chuckled, *What a pity!* All of them looked up at Pilaf on the television. *Thanks for the nice recreation, though! You monkey-boy! You did a great job by destroying one of my pinballs!*

Kakarrot glared up at Pilaf and hissed, "Dammit!"

Pilaf snickered, *Everything just now was a prelude to my summoning of the dragon god! I guess I'll go call forth the dragon and have him hear my wish now! Later!* The television just shut off.

* * *

(Outside Pilaf's Castle)

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu walked outside. Pilaf chuckled excitedly, "This world will finally fall under my control!" They noticed that there was a shooting star flying down in the sky.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Bulma slammed her fists on the wall and groaned, "It's hopeless! We can't even get out of here!"

Yamucha looked down at Kakarrot and said, "I know, Kakarrot! Use the Kamehameha! The technique that Muten Roshi showed you!"

Suddenly, Kakarrot remembered that Muten Roshi was the one who showed to him. He chuckled, "Oh, yeah! Alright!" He cupped his hands.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf had arranged the Dragon Balls on the ground. He chuckled, "Okay! I'm finally going to summon the dragon god!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot drew his cupped hands to his side and chanted, **"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" **Finally, he thrust his cupped hands forward and shouted, **"Ha!" **He fired a decent blue streaming beam at the wall, but he only made a little hole. He clenched his fist and growled, "Damn! It appears that I haven't master this technique just yet! All I could make was this small hole!"

Yamucha walked to the small hole and said, "Let me see!" He took a peek through the outside. He widened his eyes and shocked, "They're outside!"

Bulma stood next to Yamucha to take a peek through the hole as well. She smiled, "All right! It looks like the dragon hasn't appeared yet!"

Yamucha smiled, "I know! Puar! Turn into a bat and steal the Dragon Balls from them!"

Puar nodded, "Right!"

Bulma pointed at him and smiled, "Brilliant!"

Puar shouted, **"Transformation!"** Then he turned into a bat. He flew outside from the hole in an attempt to steal the Dragon Balls from them.

Kakarrot stared at Oolong and yelled, "Hey, piggy! You have two choices to do! Tell Shen Long to make a wish for me! You know what I wish for! Or steal them! GO NOW!"

Oolong folded his arms around his back head and scoffed, "Hmph!"

Bulma scowled, "What're you spacin' out for?! You go, too!"

Oolong frowned, "Me…?"

Kakarrot cracked his fists to pop it out and chuckled, "If I recall, you haven't seem to be useful for a while."

Bulma nodded, "Yeah! Be useful once in a while! Or do you want more diarrhea?!"

Oolong waved her off and said, "Okay! I'll go, I'll go!" He shouted, **"Transformation!" **

* * *

(With Puar)

Puar flapped his bat wings to fly towards them and mumbled, "I have to hurry!"

Oolong flapped his bat wings to fly to catch up to Puar and cried, "Hold on!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha stared at them through the hole and pleaded, "Go! You can still make it in time! Hurry!

"Come on! Hurry!" said Bulma hopefully.

"Move out! Let me see!" demanded Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Raising his hand up, Pilaf stared down at the Dragon Balls and shouted, "Come forth, dragon, and grant my wish!"

Suddenly, the Dragon Balls became so bright. The sky began to turn into dark even more where you could not see the stars there. Even the full moon was covered by the black cloud. Everything was dark now. The lightning flickered down to the Dragon Balls. Mai and Shuu were in shocked. Puar and Oolong had to close their eyes to prevent the bright light from blinding them. Finally, the dragon came out of the Dragon Balls. Shen Long had been summoned at long last! Pilaf was so excited that the world would be fall into his hands soon!

Pilaf hugged Oolong together onmid-air and shocked, "We're too late! The dragon appeared!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha shocked, "Oh, no! They've already summoned the dragon!"

"It's all over!" said Bulma.

"What did you say?!" shocked Kakarrot. "Dammit! Move, would you?! I want to see!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf looked up at the large dragon and sighed, "At long last, the time for my wish to be granted has come!" Pilaf was too nervous to make his wish to be rule of the Earth. He was really excited that he would be able to rule the world soon! Oolong and Puar had to transform into their original form because it would be too late to steal the Dragon Balls.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot jumped on Yamucha and Bulma, and complained, "Come on, let me see!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Shen Long stared down at Pilaf and asked, **"Are you the one who summoned me?"**

Shen Long had horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail took up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks.

Pilaf chuckled, "Sure am! I mean… Yes, that's right!"

"**Speak your wish!" **demanded Shen Long. **"I shall grant you any single wish you have." **Puar, Oolong, Mai, and Shuu were in shocked to bear a witness the large dragon in front of them!

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha turned around and clenched his fists. He shocked, "Damn it! Is this world going to become his plaything?!"

Bulma frowned, "We worked so hard to get his far…!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Oolong looked up at Shen Long and gulped, "Let's get outta here!" Puar nodded in agreement with him.

Pilaf chuckled, "Alright, here's my wish…!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot finally got to see what's going on outside through the hole and widened his eyes in shock. "He's huge! That's Shen Long?!"

Bulma fell to her knees and frowned, _'No! If Pilaf got wish what he wants, then I will be stuck with Kakarrot forever!' _

Yamucha went on his knees and gripped his head. He sniffed, "My dream…!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf chuckled nervously, "I…!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot snarled, "Dammit!" He made no choice but to make another cupped hands. He shouted, **"Kamehameha!" **He fired another Kamehameha Wave at the hole, but to no avail. "No good… At the time like this, I'm so hungry that I'm out of strength! Dammit!" He gripped his stomach. He shook his head and refused, "No! I am going to make my wish! I must make my wish! Dammit!" Once again, he cupped his hands and shouted, **"Kamehameha!" **He fired another Kamehameha Wave.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Shen Long started to grow impatient and asked, **"What is the matter? Say it quickly!" **

Pilaf gulped nervously, "I…!"

Oolong kept staring up at Shen Long and was unsure what to do. But he had no choice but to suddenly run towards them. He mumbled to himself softly, "I just need to say something before he does! Here goes!"

Pilaf chuckled, "I wish for world—"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha and Bulma were in shocked that Pilaf was about to make the wish. However, Kakarrot fired a powerful blue streaming wave to break through the wall of the prison he and his friends were held captive in. With that, he quickly flew towards them at high-speed. He shouted, "Give me an Eternal—"

At the same time, Pilaf laughed, "I wish for world—"

However, Oolong pushed Pilaf down to the ground and shouted, "Gimme a pair of girls' panties!" He jumped up towards Shen Long like a heroic!

Kakarrot shocked, "W-WHAT?!"

Just then, Shen Long's eyes began to glow red. Pilaf, Shuu, Mai, and Kakarrot were in shocked, even Yamucha and Bulma. Then, a pair of girls's panties fell on Oolong's head. Oolong began to giggle like a pervert.

* * *

(With Yamucha)

Yamucha cheered, "He did it! Take that, you bastard!"

Bulma nodded, "Oolong's perverted side came in handy! Kakarrot or Pilaf couldn't get what they want!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Pilaf clenched his fists and growled, "Why, you…!"

Shen Long sighed, **"Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well!" **

Kakarrot raised his hands up and cried, "Wait, Shen Long!" Then, Shen Long disappeared thin in air as the Dragon Balls scattered over the world. He let his hands down and began to get depress. He was really upset that he could not get Eternal Life anymore! "All the Dragon Balls… flew away!"

* * *

(With Bulma and Yamucha)

Yamucha confused, "Why are they flying away?"

Bulma looked at Yamucha and sighed, "The Dragon Balls scatter all over the place again after a wish is granted!"

"What?!" shocked Yamucha.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

On mid-air, Kakarrot glared down at Oolong and snarled, "Y- You b-b-bastard! H- How dares you?!" Oolong was laughing on about how he got pair of girls' panties.

Pilaf pointed at Oolong and ordered, "Catch that pig thing!"

Oolong widened his eyes and gulped, "Yikes!" He ran away from them in fear.

Mai and Shuu ran after him and yelled, "Come back here!"

Pilaf looked up at Kakarrot, and then looked at Bulma and Yamucha. "They've gotten out! Capture them! It's executions for the lots of 'em!"

Oolong grabbed Puar to bring him and shouted, "Run, Puar!"

However, Kakarrot flew after them in attempt to capture them himself. He snarled, "You're getting away from me, you fucking retard!" However, he was running out of his Ki, so he had to run on the ground after them. Well, that's because he was too hungry to fly anyways.

Oolong glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes in panic. "Oh, no! He's gaining on us!"

* * *

(With Yamucha and Bulma)

Yamucha shocked, "Oh, no! We've been spotted!" Suddenly, the bullet fired at them, causing them to panic.

Mai rapidly fired a gun at Yamucha and Bulma, and shouted, "Don't move!"

"You guys are in trouble now!" said Shuu.

"Run!" said Yamucha. He and Bulma ran away from them. He realized that he did not see Kakarrot anymore. He confused, "Where's Kakarrot?!" Bulma widened her eyes in shock. He looked at her. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no! Kakarrot is going to kill Oolong for sure! Since Oolong just got his wish, Kakarrot cannot get his wish for another year!" explained Bulma.

Yamucha shocked, "What?! Then we will have to stop Kakarrot from killing Oolong!"

Mai looked up at them and frowned, "They're planning to escape by running across the castle wall!"

"My dog squad will take care of them!" said Shuu. Then he whistled to call the dog.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Pilaf's Castle)

A group of dogs ran in the hall in order to go after the group.

* * *

(With Puar and Oolong)

Puar and Oolong stopped running and poked their heads to check if there's someone in the different hall. "Let's wait for Yamucha-sama and the others!" reminded Puar.

Oolong looked at Puar and scowled, "Don't be stupid! If Kakarrot finds us, we'll be killed! Good thing that we managed to lose him for a while!" He grabbed Puar into hiding. "Listen! We need to get away from here for now! We'll wait for a chance to rescue them!"

"Yeah, right! You were going to run away anyway!" argued Puar.

The familiar voice chuckled angrily, "I found you!" Oolong and Puar nervously looked around at, and that was Kakarrot!

"H- How did you find us so fast?" asked Oolong.

Kakarrot tapped on his Scouter and chuckled, "Thanks to this Scouter, I can track your strength, as well as your location! Never mind that, I thought I told you that you have only two choices! I trusted you that you would make my wish to Shen Long, or steal the Dragon Balls away from me, but you betrayed me anyways! You had succeeded making me anger!"

Puar and Oolong were so scared of Kakarrot because they knew that he would kill them. "I- I- I'm sorry!" panicked Oolong.

"I'm scared!" said Puar.

Kakarrot snickered, "You should be! I'm going to kill you after all! You chose to defy me anyways!" He raised his hands up. "It's not matter. Even if I get my wish granted, I will kill you anyways." He charged up the blue energy sphere around his hands. Oolong and Puar widened their eyes in panic.

Suddenly, the pack of dogs emerged from the ground. Oolong widened his eyes and yelped, "What?! A dog?!"

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulders at a pack of dogs and sighed, "But first, we will have to run. Once I deal with that bastard Pilaf and others, then your turn is next! Got it?!"

Puar and Oolong nervously nodded, "Y- Yes, sir!"

"Go now!" demanded Kakarrot.

Oolong looked at Puar and nodded, "Alright! Run now!" Then they run away from pack of dogs.

Kakarrot screamed, "Die, you scum dogs!" He fired a blue energy sphere at them, killing a few. However, he noticed that there were like a more hundred dogs in front of him. He widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! There's more dogs?! Shit! I don't have strength left to kill dogs, because I'm so fucking hungry! I don't have time to cook them up! Dammit! I need to run and eat some foods to refresh my energy for now!" He then ran away from the dogs.

* * *

(With Yamucha and Bulma)

Yamucha and Bulma ran down in the hall, and said, "There might be more traps inside the castle! But we can't just jump down from the outer wall!" Suddenly, they saw that more dogs jumped down above.

Bulma shocked, "A trap! I was right!"

"This looks bad!" said Yamucha. The dogs growled at them. "Dammit! Let's go!" He crouched down and shouted, **"Rogafufu-ken!" **He charged towards pack of dogs, and gave them a good attack to knock them out. He landed on the ground and sighed, "There's no end to them! Let's get back outside!"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah!" Yamucha and she ran into the hall trying to escape the dogs.

Yamucha saw more dogs, and kicked a few dogs away. He shouted, "Dammit! Where are you, Kakarrot?!" He punched few mores dogs to knock them out.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot, Puar, and Oolong still ran away from the dogs. "What's going to happen to us?!" asked Puar.

"Heck if I know!" replied Oolong.

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder at the dogs who were stilling chasing them. He snarled, "D- Damn! When will they ever stopped chasing us?" He turned around and shouted angrily, "DIE!" Before he could run, Oolong, Puar, and he suddenly fell down back into the building.

Oolong groaned, "Ouch! What the…?! We're back inside!"

"We can get back outside if we turn into birds and fly out!" noted Puar.

Oolong sighed, "Okay! Here we go, Puar!"

Both of them shouted, **"Transformation!" **They changed into the bird. Just as they were about to fly away, two guys suddenly flew down and crushed them on the ground.

Kakarrot shocked, "What?!"

Yamucha got up and rubbed his head. He groaned, "Get up, Kakarrot! We will talk later! More importantly, we need to beat dogs first!" He charged towards one of dogs and kicked him square in the jaws. He noticed other dog came to him, so he had a perfect chance to hand chop him in the neck. He dodged one of dogs' attacks, and punched him away.

Kakarrot sighed, "Dammit!" He was about to fight the dogs, but they saw that Mai and Shuu jumped down. Mai pointed the gun down at them.

Yamucha whipped the dogs against another dogs to knock them away. But when he turned around, there were more dogs glowering at him. Not to mention that Mai pointed the gun at Bulma while Shuu pointed the sword at Kakarrot throat. But he just realized that Pilaf stood on the fence.

* * *

(Later)

The group ended up in another prison. This time it was three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plans. There was a glass above.

Oolong knocked the steel wall and sighed, "There's no making any holes in this room. It's made entirely of steel!"

Bulma looked up at the glass and frowned, "Even it's covered with tempered glass."

Yamucha folded his arms, and sighed, "But if we don't get out of here, we can forget about collecting the Dragon Balls again because we'll be killed!"

Bulma frowned, "There's no collecting the Dragon Balls for a while." They could see that Kakarrot was starting to get angry when they mentioned the Dragon Balls. "Huh? What's wrong, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot growled, "D- Dragon Balls…" He clenched his fists. "O- Only if… O- Only if…"

"Kakarrot?" wondered Yamucha.

"What's wrong?" asked Oolong.

Kakarrot glared over his shoulder at Oolong and snarled, "Only if you never wish for that useless pair of panties! I would have gotten my Eternal Life instead!" He turned around and leisurely walked towards Oolong and Puar. "You fucking bastard! Only if I get my Eternal Life! None of this would have happen if you obeyed me, but you just went all out, idiot! Never mind that, I am going to kill you!"

Oolong crawled backward against the wall, and yelped, "S- Sorry! I made a mistake! That's all! P- Please don't kill me!"

Puar gulped, "W- What's wrong with him?! Why is he really mad?!" He approached Kakarrot to check on him and asked, "A- Are you okay?"

"Puar! Get away from him!" cried Yamucha.

"Get out of my way!" scowled Kakarrot. He backhand punched Puar and knocked him away against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Oolong cried, "Puar!"

Yamucha ran to check up on Puar and cried, "Puar!"

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, _'He has gone insane now! Now he's going to kill all of us!' _

Kakarrot finally reached Oolong and chuckled angrily, "You're dead! You heard me! I am going to kill you really slow and nice!" He punched Oolong in the guts, doubled him over. Oolong fell to his knees and gripped his stomach in the pain.

Bulma cried, "Oolong!" Then she stared at Kakarrot and demanded, "Kakarrot! Stop it!"

Kakarrot raised his right hand and glared down at Oolong. He would never what Oolong just did make his wish a while ago.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_However, Kakarrot fired a powerful blue streaming wave to break through the wall of the prison he and his friends were held captive in. With that, he quickly flew towards them at high-speed. He shouted, "Give me an Eternal—"_

_At the same time, Pilaf laughed, "I wish for world—"_

_However, Oolong pushed Pilaf down to the ground and shouted, "Gimme a pair of girls' panties!" He jumped up towards Shen Long like a heroic!_

_Kakarrot shocked, "W-WHAT?!"_

_Just then, Shen Long's eyes began to glow red. Pilaf, Shuu, Mai, and Kakarrot were in shocked, even Yamucha and Bulma. Then, a pair of girls's panties fell on Oolong's head. Oolong began to giggle like a pervert._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Enraged, Kakarrot shouted, "DIE!" He lunged at Oolong, but he got knocked away for some reason. However, he managed to drift his feet on the floor. He stared up and realized that was Yamucha.

Yamucha glared at Kakarrot and snarled, "How dare you hurt Puar?! You'll pay for it!" He crouched down to ready to fight against Kakarrot.

Kakarrot wiped the blood off of his mouth and snickered, "Oh, do you want to die so badly?! Well, if you want to, then I will glad to end your life for you!" He shifted into his battle stance, and began to smirk.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's all for the chapter, folks! Well, let you know that Yamucha vs Kakarrot won't be long anyways. Kakarrot and Yamucha would probably fight each other, or get interrupted by Pilaf. Either way, I will have to think it up anyways...

And Great Ape Oozaru will show up in next chapter! Of course, there is Full Moon! Lol...

Anyways, see you next chapter! :D


	9. Great Ape Transformation!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, but I own Kakarrot's cruel personality! :D Akira never made Kakarrot! He only made Goku after all! Therefore we never get to see Kakarrot's personality right? :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Great Ape Transformation!**

* * *

(Pilaf's Castle)

Kakarrot and Yamucha stared at each other to prepare to fight each other again. Oolong struggled to pull himself up, but he could not stand up. So he had to lift his head to check what's going on between Kakarrot and Yamucha. Puar was still unconscious.

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, _'Yamucha-sama… Kakarrot…' _

Yamucha crouched down and raised his fists in a wolf stance, while Kakarrot shifted into his own stance. They were staring at each other very slowly. They could not even blink even a single eye, or they would be whopping ass by either of them. They were about to fight each other because Kakarrot lost his patience with Oolong. Yamucha could not believe that Kakarrot would knock Puar out cold, or even planned to kill Oolong just because the piggy stole his wish.

They had been staring at each other for a while. None of them even made a first move, but Kakarrot had enough of waiting to make a first move, so he decided to make a first move.

Suddenly, Kakarrot charged towards Yamucha, and punched him, but the bandit thief raised his arm to block the attack. Yamucha returned the punch at him, but Kakarrot blocked it with one of his arms. Then, Kakarrot attempted to kick him in the face.

However, Yamucha caught his leg!

Kakarrot shocked, "W- What?!"

Yamucha gripped his leg, and then spun him around like a few times before hurling him to the wall. But Kakarrot managed to spin and slammed his feet on the wall in order to prevent himself from knocking against the wall before charging back at Yamucha.

Kakarrot pulled his fists and shouted, "Damn you bastard!" He attempted to deliver a powerful punch, but Yamucha ducked his head down. He widened his eyes shocked, "W- What the fuck?!"

Then, Yamucha jumped to roundhouse kick him. Kakarrot back flipped away just in time to dodge the attack. The moment Yamucha landed on the ground, he quickly charged towards him, but Kakarrot charged at him as well. Then, they grabbed each other's hands and now struggled in a lock, despite them trying to get best of them, but none of them could win in a struggle mode.

Kakarrot glared up at Yamucha and growled, "Why don't you just leave me alone?! I was going to kill Oolong!"

"No!" Yamucha refused, "I refused to let you go, because I am not going to let you kill us! I will beat you to a pulp!" He suddenly heard Kakarrot laughing. "What's so funny, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot snickered, "Here I thought you are just a mere thief bandit who even threatened to kill all of us once! What's gotten over you? You changed all of the sudden! What happens to you? You must have gotten soft over this woman!"

"What?!" hissed Yamucha.

"Never mind that, since I can no longer receive immorality from Shen Long, I am going to kill all of you as well as wiping all of Earthlings! Well, actually, once I surpass Muten Roshi, then I will began my mission! Once I am done with my mission, I will go back to home of the Saiyan, Planet Vegeta, so we can sell Earth to whatever-his-name-is alien for high price!" said Kakarrot.

Yamucha shocked, "Y- You what?! Then why the hell you're with Bulma and others?!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Fuck you! I am not going to tell you why I am with Bulma. I am only using Bulma and Oolong! You'd expect me to be on the same side with them, did you?! Fuck that!"

"I can't believe it!" shocked Yamucha. Suddenly, Kakarrot gripped his hands harder and forced him to fell to his knees. Yamucha screamed, "AHHHHHHH!"

Kakarrot laughed, "Serves you right! That's what you get for underestimating me! I am going to break your hands nice and slowly until you can no longer move your hands freely! Then I shall slay you afterward!" He gripped Yamucha's fists tighter and tighter.

Yamucha screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" He glared up at jerk young Saiyan and groaned, _'D- Damn it! I can't do anything to him! Now my hands are going to break soon! Fuck that cruel kid!' _

Kakarrot placed his right foot on Yamucha's face to push him in order to pull his hands. He could hear that Yamucha screamed in pain. He chuckled, "Or I can maim your hand off! Just hurry up and die, would you!"

Puar finally woke up from unconscious, but he saw that Kakarrot gripped Yamucha's hand harder. He shocked, "Yamucha-sama!"

Kakarrot looked around at Puar and chuckled, "Oh, you finally woke up? Well, you're going to watch your friend die soon unless you want to save him!" Puar did not know what to do. He did not know what's happening to Kakarrot.

Bulma was freaky out and did not know what to do since Kakarrot was going to kill her future boyfriend! She frowned, _'W- Why?! Is Yamucha really a weakling?! He could not even fight Kakarrot well? But they forgot that we are trapped in this building. He wanted to kill us because of that stupid Dragon Balls. He has an obsession with the Dragon Balls because he wants Eternal Life!' _She widened her eyes and realized, _'T- That's it! Dragon Balls!' _

Kakarrot chuckled, "Or I can shove my feet in your face to behead you! How about it?!" Yamucha did not respond anything to him. He shouted angrily, "DIE!" He lifted his foot to prepare to kill Yamucha.

Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, _'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Dammit!' _

But Bulma suddenly stood up and cried, "Stop, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot stopped and looked around at her. He chuckled, "D- Don't worry. Once Yamucha dies, your turn is next! Just wait here!"

Bulma shook her head and frowned, "You idiot! Do you really think that the Dragon Balls won't be here forever?!"

"Huh?" confused Kakarrot. He released Yamucha off of his hands, and turned around at Bulma. "W- What do you mean?!"

Yamucha clenched his fists in pain, and groaned, "D- Dammit! My hands!"

Puar went to Yamucha and cried, "A- Are you okay, Yamucha-sama?!"

Yamucha groaned, "Y- Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Tell me, woman!" demanded Kakarrot.

Bulma sighed, "Apparently, it takes a year or more after a wish is granted for the seven balls to turn back into Dragon Balls! In other words, they remain ordinary stone balls for a full year! You can always look for them again in next year!"

Yamucha stared up at Bulma and panted heavily, "A full year?!"

However, Kakarrot was in shocked at first, but he began to smirk and chuckled, "Oh, really? I'm relieved to hear that. Well, in that case, I am going to wait for next year and then I can get them all. You should be grateful because I'm going to spare your life! I'm going to get an Eternal Life next year!" He began to laugh manically.

Bulma sighed with relief and thought, _'That was close! That was close! If I did not blurt it out, then Yamucha-sama would have been dead already by now.' _

Suddenly, they heard the voice shouted, *Hey, there!* Kakarrot stopped laughing and looked up at the intercom. *How dare you get in the way of my plans for world domination?! I'm going to put every one of you to death! But don't worry. Savagery isn't my thing! I'm going to kill you all nice and slowly! I assume you've noticed that the ceiling is made of glass. The afternoon sun here is intense and scorching hot! The inside of that room will be a lot like a toaster oven! Shrivel up and die painfully! I look forward to tomorrow.*

Yamucha growled, "Damn it! So that's his plan!"

Bulma shocked, "Now what? I don't have any suntan oil! My skin…!"

Oolong looked up at Bulma and deadpanned, "You sure don't act like you're about to die!"

"I'm too young to dry up and turn into a mummy!" complained Bulma.

"I don't wanna be a roast pig!" panicked Oolong.

"My dream of getting married…!" disappointed Yamucha.

Puar hopped on the ground and said, "I need to go pee!"

Kakarrot muttered angrily, "I don't have an enough power to destroy it because I'm too fucking hungry!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf watched all of them except Kakarrot panicked in fear. He chuckled, "That's what you get! Scream! Yell! Cry!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)]

Yamucha repeatedly punched on the wall and groaned, "I refuse to die here, even with my injured hands!" Kakarrot kept firing a Kamehameha, but it was not enough power to destroy the steel wall.

"Come on! You can do it!" encouraged Bulma.

Kakarrot scowled, "I told you I don't have an enough power to destroy them because I'm too fucking hungry, you retard woman!"

"Don't call me a retard ever again! You almost killed Yamucha and Oolong!" argued Bulma.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf laughed, "It's pointless for them to struggle! The walls are made from 300 millimeter-thick reinforced steel! And not even a cannon could crack the super-tempered glass ceiling!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Yamucha fell to his knees and frowned, "It's hopeless! It's impossible to get out of here!"

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf laughed, "Only death awaits those who get in Pilaf-sama's way!" He continued to laugh manically.

* * *

(Later)

Pilaf stacked up the poker house while he was holding a cup of coffee. He chuckled, "There, all done! Well, it's night now. What do you say we hit the hay?"

Shuu and Mai nodded, "Yes, sire!"

"The sun tomorrow will be hot! A billion times hotter than this coffee!" said Pilaf. He turned the coffee upside down to spill it on the poker. He looked up at the full moon and laughed, "I can't wait until noon!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot was resting against the wall and stared at depressed Bulma, Oolong, and Yamucha. Oolong frowned, "We're gonna die in here…"

"To put it bluntly, I hate dying!" complained Bulma.

Oolong glared up at Yamucha and scowled, "Everyone hates dying!" He looked up and noticed that Puar was staring up at the full moon. "Puar, what're you doing there?"

Puar smiled, "I'm looking at the moon!"

Oolong frowned, "How can you say something so carefree at a time like this?"

Puar looked down at Oolong and pointed up at the moon. "It's a beautiful full moon tonight, Oolong!" He stared up at the full moon and said happily, "I want to see something pretty before I die!"

"Don't say that, it's bad luck!" scowled Oolong.

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "A full moon…A really big monster comes out on nights when there's a full moon!"

Bulma scoffed, "Yeah, right. Don't tell me it's a werewolf. Stop wasting your time saying stupid things and figure a way out of here!"

Kakarrot frowned, "I'm not lying! Gohan died when it stepped on him and squished him flat!"

Yamucha shocked, "What? You mean the martial arts expert, Son Gohan?! That must be one strong monster!"

Kakarrot nodded, "Yeah! It demolished our house and a whole bunch of trees!"

"What kind of monster was it, exactly?!" asked Oolong.

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "Well, when someone looks up at the full moon, they transformed into a Great Ape."

Yamucha shocked, "You can't be serious…!"

Kakarrot nodded, "Yeah… A Great Ape who crushed Gohan to death…" He stared at them and frowned, "…was me!" Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Yamucha were in shocked.

Bulma shocked, "W- What?!"

"Wait! I got an idea!" said Kakarrot. "I am going to transform into a Great Ape!"

Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, "W-Wait a minute! Y- You can't be serious!"

"Please don't look at that moon!" panicked Bulma.

Kakarrot sighed, "D- Don't worry. Before I can transform into a Great Ape, I am going to tell you. Once I transform into a Great Ape, you must run away. You cannot come back because there's high chance of you getting stomped to death just like I did to Gohan. I am going to change into a Great Ape, because I'm going to save you. That's not because I want to save you, but because I'm going to use you sometimes later in next year. But please do not come back until the sun rises the next day! I can't promise that I won't attack you, since I could not control in my Great Ape form. Got it?!" Yamucha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar only replied with their head nods. He smiled, "All right! Be prepared to run away!"

The moment he looked up at the full moon, his eye pupils suddenly turned into pink eyes. He could feel that his heart began to beat at a rapid rate.

Oolong shocked, "Hey, Kakarrot! What's the matter?!"

Bulma frowned, "Obviously, he's going to change into a Great Ape, idiot!"

Suddenly, Kakarrot's eyes turned into a white blank. His body had become bigger and bigger. Yamucha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were in shocked. Kakarrot's teeth turned into sharp fangs. All of his body became fur of apes. His eyes turned into red. Finally, he grew bigger and bigger in a size, but it's odd that he still had an armor. His armor was not being destroyed at all. When he became taller and taller, his head went up onto the tempered glass and began to shatter.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Mai and Shuu suddenly woke up because they could feel an earthquake. Shuu yawned, "Keep it down… I can't sleep…"

"What could they be making so much noise for?" confused Mai.

* * *

(With Great Ape Kakarrot)

Kakarrot finally fully transformed into a Great Ape, and punched some castle to destroy almost as if he was out of control! He roared ferociously. He slapped some of castles, and nearly stomped Bulma, and others to death, but they managed to dodge. He attacked more to destroy the castle. Just then, he walked away from Bulma and others to look for something to destroy more.

Yamucha shocked, "Hey! The cell's been smashed open! Just like Kakarrot say, we have to escape!" Kakarrot roared even more noisy where others could hear them from afar.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, "It's no noisy I can't get any sleep…" He glared at Mai and Shuu, and demanded, "Make them be quiet!" He pulled the blanket over him and returned to sleep again. However, Great Ape Kakarrot grabbed and destroyed their roof, which had startled Shuu and Mai. He glared down at them and roared loudly.

However, while Pilaf was sleeping, he scowled angrily, "Hey, shut up! I can't sleep!"

Mai shocked, "Pilaf-sama!"

Finally, Pilaf sat up and rubbed his eyes again trying to wake himself up. However, when he looked up at the Great Ape, he widened his eyes in panic. The Great Ape punched down onto the more roof of the castle as the debris of roof fell down onto them.

Pilaf jumped on Mai's bed and demanded, "Where'd he come from?! Get rid of him!"

Mai gulped, "Y- Yes, sire!" She threw the pillow at the Great Ape and snarled, "You big dummy!"

Shuu threw the green slippers at the Great Ape and yelled, "Get out of here!" They had no choice but to throw objects that were in the bedroom at the giant ape, such as pillows, slippers, and lamps; obviously, this had no effect on the monster.

"You idiots!" Pilaf scowled, "You think that would stop this monster?!"

Enraged, the Great Ape delivered a downward punch to them, but they managed to dodge it as their room was being destroyed. They evaded every singe of Great Ape Kakarrot's attack attempts. The ape then continued to destroy the castle and chased the trio.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Yamucha climbed up and got on the top of broken castle. "Okay! Now's our chance! Hurry up!" said Yamucha.

Bulma finally pulled herself on the top of broken castle and grumbled, "You could at least give me a hand here!"

Yamucha gulped, "Well… Um…"

Bulma scowled, "Come on, hurry up! I don't care if your hands are broken! Just grab me already!" However, an impatient Oolong pushed Bulma, as she fell down to the ground.

* * *

(Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

Mai, Shuu, and Pilaf ran down on the stair to run away from the giant ape. "Let's escape by plane!" said Mai. She got in the plane and pushed the button trying to start it, but it won't work.

Pilaf got in behind Mai and panicked, "What're you doing? Hurry and get us out of here!"

"Something's wrong with the engine…!" said Mai.

Pilaf shocked, "What?!"

The Great Ape Kakarrot continued to destroy the castle like a crazy! Shuu finally got in the plane next to Pilaf.

"Get us out of here!" demanded Pilaf.

"I can't! The engine won't start!" replied Mai. But the engine would not start at all! The Great Ape punched, kicked, double-axe handled, and elbowed smashed onto the castle, shattering it. He turned aroud at Pilaf and others. Then he beat his fists on his own chests.

Pilaf widened his eyes and cried, "We're going to die! Hurry!" Finally, the plane's engine worked!

Mai cheered, "It started!" She pushed the pedal to move the plane. She pulled the wheel and shouted, "Come on!" Finally, the plane took off to the sky. "We did it!"

Pilaf and Shuu cheered, "Hurray!" The Great Ape punched more castles to destroy it yet again!

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Yamucha, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma were all trying to run from the castle, but Bulma ended up tripping and spraining her ankle.

Yamucha ran to her and cried, "Are you all right?!"

Oolong ran to her and cried, "Get up!"

Bulma glanced over his shoulder at her ankle and growled, "My leg…!"

Oolong tried to pull her up, and said, "Here, grab my shoulder!" But he could not because she was too heavy for him enough to carry him! He glared over his shoulder at Yamucha and frowned, "Stop standing there and help me!"

Yamucha waved him off and frowned, "No, well, you see…" Then he thought, _'I can't touch girls.' _He suddenly saw that the Great Ape Kakarrot was after them.

"Hurry up and help me!" demanded Oolong. "We gotta get out of here!"

Yamucha clenched his fists and growled, "Dammit…!" The Great Ape roared angrily. "Let's go!" He had to get over his fear of women and grabbed Bulma, Oolong, and Puar get away to safety before the Great Ape could stomp on them. Bulma was in shocked that Yamucha actually helped her!

* * *

(Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

The plane flew up above the Great Ape, while Pilaf was watching Great Ape destroying the castle. He hissed, "Why, you! That castle took me years of blood and sweat to build! You'll pay for this!" He looked at Mai and demanded, "Turn back, Mai! I said turn back! I refuse to let that monster get away with destroying my castle!"

Shuu shocked, "But Pilaf-sama…"

Mai frowned, "We finally managed to escape…"

Pilaf scowled, "Silence! Just shut up and do as I say!"

Mai nodded, "Yes, sire!" She turned the plane around and flew towards the Great Ape.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Yamucha ran around the broken wall to hide. He breathed hyperventilation because he was actually holding the woman! He sighed, "Looks like I managed to get us out of there…!"

Bulma looked up at Yamucha and smiled ,"Yeah! Think you could let me down now?" Yamucha widened his eyes and quickly dropped Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Bulma began to blush.

Yamucha began to blush and shocked, "I held a girl… and was just fine!"

* * *

(Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

The plane hovered around the Great Ape. "Alright! Fire!" shouted Pilaf. Their plane started shooting Kakarrot, but seemed to have no affect on him.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Bulma, Yamucha, Puar, and Oolong looked up at the Great Ape Kakarrot who took a lot of bullet from the plane. Bulma cried, "Kakarrot!"

"Hey, let's get out of here!" said Yamucha.

However, Bulma was not sure if she should leave Kakarrot to die or not. She began to worry about Kakarrot even though he was being a cruel to them. They watched the plane kept shooting at Great Ape. "Kakarrot!"

"Who cares?! He's getting shot up pretty bad! Let's say we leave him to die!" said Oolong.

* * *

(Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

Pilaf shouted angrily, "Fire! Fire!"

The plane continued to shot Kakarrot in the back. Not just his back, but also his tail! The Great Ape's face turned into a red and began to get angry. He roared angrily. The Great Ape tried to backhand punch the plane, but it flew away just in time to dodge. The plane flew around the Great Ape, who tried to catch it or destroy it, but failed to do so.

Pilaf gulped, "He's angry all of a sudden! Can you handle him?!"

Mai shocked, "It's having no effect on him!"

Pilaf growled, "Curses! You leave me no choice! Launch the Special Pilaf Missile!"

Mai nodded, "Right!" Then she locked the missile onto the Great Ape. "Three, two, one…! Launch!" The plane then brought out a heat seeking missile towards the Great Ape Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Bulma cried, "Kakarrot!"

"What're you waiting for?! Why are you worrying about him?! He had done a cruel to us awfully! Let him die! Let's go!" demanded Oolong.

* * *

(Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

The seeking missile flew towards the Great Ape Kakarrot and knocked him out.

Shuu cheered, "We did it!" Mai and Pilaf began to rejoice happily. Bulma, Yamucha, Oolong, and Puar were in shocked. Finally, the Great Ape fell backward on the ground. Bulma was in greatly shocked.

Pilaf looked down at the Great Ape and laughed, "Now do you see just how scary I can be?!"

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Bulma shocked, "Is Kakarrot dead…?!"

Puar shocked, "Kakarrot…!"

Yamucha sighed, "Serves him right! He deserves a death for hurting my hands! Let's go, guys!" Just as Oolong, Puar, and he walked away, but Yamucha noticed that Bulma was really upset right now. "Bulma?"

Bulma shocked, "K- Kakarrot…"

Oolong frowned, "C'mon, Bulma! He almost killed us! He humiliated you and beaten you up almost every day! Yet, you still will give him a chance?! If you give him a chance, then you must be stupid! There's fucking no way I'm going to give him a chance! Not after what he did to us! He treated us like we're his slaves! He tried to kill us here! He even hit Puar and broke Yamucha's hands in the process! So are you thinking of give him a chance, aren't you, Bulma?!"

"Yeah! He's right! If we saved him, he might have a chance to kill us next year! It's time to teach him a lesson! He needs to die!" agreed Yamucha.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Bulma.

Yamucha and Oolong shocked, "B- Bulma?!"

Bulma clenched her fists and frowned, "Did you see Kakarrot's face when he mentioned that he stomped Gohan to death?"

Yamucha sighed, "So? What about it?" But suddenly, he widened his eyes and remembered what Kakarrot's face looked like when he mentioned he crushed Gohan to death!

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Kakarrot nodded, "Yeah… A Great Ape who crushed Gohan to death…" He stared at them and frowned, "…was me!" Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Yamucha were in shocked._

_Bulma shocked, "W- What?!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Bulma frowned, "That face… When he mentioned that, it was almost sounds like he did not kill his grandpa on purpose. It seems to me that he killed his grandpa accidentally! He probably never wanted to kill his grandpa!"

Yamucha shocked, "But he says that he always wanted to kill his grandpa so he had to become Great Ape in order to kill him!"

Bulma shook her head and sighed, "I am not sure… But that was probably a lie!"

Oolong shocked, "W- What do you mean?!"

Bulma frowned, "Well, I am not sure but I'm going to say my theory. I think Kakarrot had gone insane when he found out that he accidentally killed his grandpa. After his grandpa died, he was a lone wolf, so he could not live without his grandpa. He probably changed a lot right after that. That's my theory."

Yamucha frowned, "But he probably acted in order to trick you…"

Bulma looked up at the plane which went down to the Great Ape, and declared, "Even if he acted or not, I am going to try to change him! I want to change his heart!" She looked around at them and pleaded, "Please! Give him a chance and save him!"

Yamucha widened his eyes and bared his teeth. He did not know what to do. Should he let Pilaf and others to kill Kakarrot or saved him? He could not make that decision! He clenched his fist. He began to think whether or not to save him!

* * *

(Pilaf, Shuu and Mai vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai stood next to unconscious Great Ape. "That's what you get!" gloated Pilaf.

"But where do you think he came from?" wondered Shuu.

Pilaf glanced over his shoulder at Shuu and frowned, "Don't ask me." He chuckled, "All that I know for sure is that I was stronger than this monster!" He glared up at the Great Ape and growled, "He completely destroyed the castle I spent years building! This totally sucks!"

Enraged, Pilaf began to kick the Great Ape's giant hand. Then, he began jumping up and down on his tail. However, Shuu and Mai then recognized that the ape's hands were starting to twitch and cowered in fear. "P-Pilaf-sama!" The Great Ape lifted his head and glared down at Pilaf.

Pilaf turned his head around and immediately saw that the Great Ape was staring down at him. He widened his eyes in panic. Shuu, Mai, and Pilaf began to run away while Great Ape Kakarrot chased them, who then got back in their plane and tried to escape.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

Bulma cried happily, "Kakarrot!"

* * *

(Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai indeed did fly off, but Kakarrot picked up and threw a tower at the plane causing it to crash.

* * *

(With Bulma and others)

However, Yamucha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar realized that the tower went down to them. They widened his eyes. They had to run away in order to get away from the tower. "Look out!" shocked Yamucha. The tower crashed onto the ground as the plane crashed down on the ground, causing a small explosion.

**Boom! **

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Shuu, Mai, and Pilaf fell down on the ground and was burned because of explosion, but that was strange because they actually survived it! Pilaf puzzled, "W- What was… that thing…?" The debris of tower fell down on his head.

* * *

(Yamucha, Oolong, and Puar vs Great Ape Kakarrot)

Yamucha was on his butt and looked up at the destroyed tower. He sighed with relief, and said, "That was close!"

Oolong scowled, "That's why I said we should leave that stupid Kakarrot to die!"

Yamucha looked up at the Great Ape Kakarrot and frowned, "But Bulma said she wanted us to save Kakarrot, but there's no getting through to Kakarrot in his current state! But that won't do it. We need to get even further away from him."

"Let's hurry!" said Oolong.

"Yeah!" agreed Yamucha.

Before Oolong, Puar, and he could leave them, Bulma cried, "Wait!" They looked around at her and found her stuck under another tower of Pilaf's castle. "I'm stuck!"

Yamucha shocked, "Are you all right?!" He rushed to the tower and tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy for him. "No good! It won't even budge!"

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "You can't be serious!" However, they saw that Great Ape Kakarrot was rushing at them at a rapid rate.

Oolong's eyes almost popped out comically and shocked, "He's coming this way!"

"What?!" shocked Yamucha.

Puar went and hugged Yamucha from the behind. He cried, "Yamucha-sama!" All of them desperately tried to move the tower out of Bulma, but it was still too heavy for them. But they noticed that Great Ape Kakarrot was coming closer and closer to them.

Oolong hopped around and panicked, "It's too late!"

Yamucha worked all of his strength up and managed to lift the tower up. "It's up!"

Oolong ran to her and cried, "Hurry!" Finally, Bulma crawled out of the tower that she was stuck under it. Then, they began to run away from Great Ape Kakarrot who was chasing them.

However, Great Ape Kakarrot stomped on the ground allowing Bulma to jump up into the air. Then, he grabbed Bulma's shirt.

"Bulma!" cried Yamucha.

Bulma struggled to break free off of Great Ape Kakarrot and panicked, "Hey! What're you doing?! Let go!" He lifted Bulma up and opened his mouth widely almost as if he was going to eat her. She screamed until she passed out.

Yamucha shocked, "What should we do?!"

Puar looked at Yamucha and mentioned, "I know, Yamucha-sama! Wasn't his tail his weakness?!"

"That's right!" realized Yamucha. He stared at the large tail. Then Great Ape Kakarrot started to lick her, seemingly intent on eating her. He crouched down and raised his hands. He shouted, **"Rogafufu-ken!" **

He used his power to break the castle and made a sword out of stone. He jumped towards Kakarrot's tail and tried to cut off Kakarrot's tail. This had no effect, however, the sword shattered to pieces because it was not sharp enough to cut the tail off. The Great Ape Kakarrot glared down at Yamucha and tried to attack him with the tail. Yamucha then grabbed on to Kakarrot's tail. However, Great Ape Kakarrot's face started to turn into red and hopped around in order to try to get off Yamucha. But Bulma suddenly woke up and began to panic because Kakarrot moved his arms around.

Oolong and Puar ran towards them. Puar cried, "Yamucha-sama!" They, too, grabbed on to Kakarrot's tail. Kakarrot began to feel the weakness because they grabbed the tail.

Yamucha looked at Puar and ordered, "Now, Puar! Turn into a pair of scissors and cut his tail off! He might pass out!"

Puar shouted, **"Transformation!" **He turned into a pair of scissors and went to the tail. He shouted, **"Snip, snip!" **He then cut it off as the tail fell down on the ground with Yamucha and Oolong.

Then Kakarrot dropped Bulma and was in shocked because his tail had been cut off. He was in great pain. Yamucha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong watched Kakarrot carefully. Finally, he shrunk down back to his normal, where he ended up unconscious.

Oolong was holding the monkey tail and shocked, "He turned back to normal…" They stared down at unconscious Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Pilaf)

Pilaf growled, "That brat was behind this?! Damn him! We should've finished them off last night."

Mai sighed, "The castle is ruined beyond repair. The only option is to rebuild from scratch."

Pilaf shocked, "What? It's hopeless?!" He hopped around and complained, "This sucks! That castle took me years to build…!" He cried like a crybaby. Then he spotted two pistol guns on the ground. He chuckled, "These are all we need!" He handed them to Shuu and Mai. "Okay, pay close attention, you two!"

Mai and Shuu nodded, "Yes, sire!"

Pilaf chuckled, "They're feeling relieved now that it's all over! Plus that monster boy is completely exhausted! We can't let this chance pass us up!"

Shuu smiled, "Kill them, right?"

Mai nodded, "And no more monsters, either…"

Pilaf pointed over yonder and commanded, "Okay! Kill the lot of them! Let's go! Let's go…" Then Mai and Shuu ran on way to Kakarrot and others. But Pilaf then ran in the other direction and, when Shuu and Mai saw this.

Shuu shocked, "Pilaf-sama! Where are you going?!"

"Are you running away?!" asked Mai.

While Pilaf was running away, he glanced over his shoulders at them and scowled, "You idiots! I'm not running away! I'm leaving them to you! I just don't want to be involved with them any more!"

But Mai and Shuu decided to run away with Pilaf as well and cried, "Pilaf-sama!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

Yamucha glared down at unconscious Kakarrot and sighed, "Puar… Transform into sword please!"

Puar nodded, **"Transformation!" **He changed into the blade.

Yamucha grabbed the sword and walked over to Kakarrot. He glared down at him and sighed, "You sure give us a hell of hard work! Now it's time for you to die!" He lifted his sword and pointed it down at Kakarrot. "That's for hurting all of us, you scumbag!"

But Bulma suddenly got in front of Yamucha and raised his hands up to block him. "Don't! Please don't do this!"

Yamucha shocked, "B- Bulma! What are you doing? I'm going to kill him for sake of this planet! That's what I'm doing! Now move!"

"NO! I told you that I'm going to change him, didn't I?" reminded Bulma.

Oolong frowned, "W- Why do you keep doing like that?! Open your eyes! Can't you see that he had been done a cruel to us?! There's no way you can change his hearts because it's impossible to do that!"

"I- I don't care! It doesn't matter how much impossible for me to change him, but someday I will! That might take many years and years to change him! I can only hope that someone else or I can change him! I know that he had done a cruel to us up until now! Please not kill Kakarrot! I can prove that he's going to change someday! It doesn't matter how many years he will be able to change! Maybe week later, month later, or year later! Or Maybe five years later! Or maybe fifteen years later! I don't care! As long as I work hard to change him, then that should be fine! So… PLEASE NOT KILL HIM!" begged Bulma. Oolong and Yamucha were in shocked!

Yamucha shocked, "Y… You!" Then he finally let his sword down and sighed, "Puar… Change back!" So Puar did turn back into his original form. "Fine! You better not regret it later!"

"Yamucha-sama…" said Puar softly.

Bulma smiled, "Thank you, Yamucha-sama…"

* * *

A/N: Too much drama or emo story? Lol... Sorry if Bulma seems to be OOC this chapter, but I had to do this in order to keep this story progress. I am not going to let Kakarrot die that easily. Kakarrot is the main character of this story. However, what will happen to them when Kakarrot realizes that he no longer has a tail? What would he do? You will have to find out next chapter! :D... Don't worry. Kakarrot will change, but it is going to take a forever for him to change! :D... And about Grandpa Gohan's story... you will find it out in Uranai Baba's Saga :)

Anyways, please read and review as always! :D...

See you next chapter! I'm out! :D


	10. Kakarrot's Decision

A/N: All right! Here's another chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, so don't sue me! I wish I could make this version of DBZ! :D That would be awesome! :D

To be honest, my favorite character is Vegeta. But if Goku was Kakarrot, then he would be my second favorite character in DBZ. Lol.. But unfortunately, nobody knows what Kakarrot's true personality. There are not many 'bad' Kakarrot fanfiction. Yes, you probably read the 'good' Kakarrot before. And if you read DBM, there's a crazy Kakarrot. :D

Anyways, I tried to google 'Evil Kakarrot' or 'Evil Goku' fanfiction. There are always crappy stories lol... I could not find any good stories about 'bad' or 'evil' Kakarrot :(

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kakarrot's Decision**

* * *

(Next Morning)

Oolong stared down at Kakarrot and grumbled, "We almost died 'cause of this kid!"

Yamucha sighed, "Don't say that. It was thanks to Kakarrot that we're still alive." He stared down at Bulma and sighed, "You better change him someday!"

Bulma sat on the ground against the tree and nodded, "Yeah, I am going to change him someday! But he was really sad when he mentioned that he trampled his grandpa, but he doesn't want to admit that he accidentally killed Grandpa."

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_A really big monster comes out on nights when there's a full moon! I'm not lying! Gohan died when it stepped on him and squished him flat! When someone looks up at the full moon, they transformed into a Great Ape." He frowned, "A Great Ape who crushed Gohan to death… was me!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Bulma frowned, "I can't believe it was true…"

"But what the fuck is he, anyway?! I don't understand what the fuck is Saiyan anyways!" said Oolong.

Yamucha chuckled, "But with his tail cut off, I doubt he'll turn into the monster anymore."

Oolong nodded, "Yeah, that's true!"

Bulma stared at Kakarrot and smiled, "And yet he looks so cute when he's asleep…"

Oolong stared at Kakarrot and shocked, "How could you say like that?!" Then he saw that Kakarrot finally opened his eyes. He shocked, "He's awake!"

Kakarrot finally sat up and groaned, "Argh…" Then he looked at Oolong.

Oolong put his hand in his pocket and sighed, "Morning."

Kakarrot sighed, "Morning, piggy…" But he felt something not right. He widened his eyes and remembered what he told them.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Kakarrot sighed, "D- Don't worry. Before I can transform into a Great Ape, I am going to tell you. Once I transform into a Great Ape, you must run away. You cannot come back because there's high chance of you getting stomped to death just like I did to Gohan. I am going to change into a Great Ape, because I'm going to save you. That's not because I want to save you, but because I'm going to use you sometimes later in next year. But please do not come back until the sun rises the next day! I can't promise that I won't attack you, since I could not control in my Great Ape form. Got it?!" Yamucha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar only replied with their head nods. He smiled, "All right! Be prepared to run away!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Kakarrot quickly stood up and shocked, "W- Why aren't you guys running away?! Why did you not run away when I turned into a Great Ape?!"

Yamucha folded his arms and sighed, "You don't remember a thing?"

"No," Kakarrot shook his head and replied, "I don't remember what happened when I was a Great Ape." Puar was still snoring sounds nice and peaceful. However, when Kakarrot took a step, he suddenly fell backward on the ground. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" confused Oolong.

Kakarrot shocked, "What?! I can't stand up right for some reason…"

Yamucha chuckled, "Your balance must have changed now that your tail's gone. You'll get used to it soon enough."

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! My tail's gone?!" He glanced over his shoulder at his own butt and stood up. "It's gone! My tail's fucking gone!" He glared up at Yamucha, and Bulma. "Who the fuck cut my tail?! It's fucking gone! My tail's fucking gone! Tell me who the fuck cut my tail?! That was my fucking precious tail! I demand you to answer me!"

Yamucha frowned, "Well, I told Puar to cut the tail for you. Why do you get angry if your tail is gone anyways?"

However, Kakarrot was starting to get angrier and angrier. He clenched his fists and growled, "Y-Y- Y…"

Yamucha raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Huh?"

Kakarrot clenched his fists tighter and shouted angrily, "YOU BASTARD!" He suddenly punched Yamucha in the guts, doubled him over. Next, he punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Bulma, and Puar cried, "Y- Yamucha-sama!"

Oolong folded his arms and frowned, _'I knew it! That's why we should kill him, but Bulma just fucked up last night anyways.' _

Kakarrot bared his teeth and said angrily, "I trusted you! I trusted you that you would be away from me! I gave you a chance to live, so I had to work my ass off to save you guys, but you fucked it up!" He raised his right hand at Yamucha and charged up the blue energy in his hand. "You're fucking dumbass! Nobody will live to tell a tale after someone cut my tail! That means you and all of you will be killed by me in an instant! You're going to regret that you cut my tail off! You have managed to make me really mad for a first time since that incident!"

Yamucha glared up at Kakarrot and snarled, "W- Why you!"

Bulma raised her eyebrows and puzzled, _'That incident? It could be…?' _But she realized that Kakarrot was going to kill Yamucha with his blue energy sphere. She cried, "Wait, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot glared over his shoulder at Bulma and scowled, "What do you mean, bitch?! You're disturbing me!"

Bulma frowned, "Do not call me bitch ever again! You should be grateful that I asked Yamucha and others to spare your life last night!"

Kakarrot shocked, "W- What?! But why do you want to spare me?! You could have a chance to finish me off while I was unconscious! Why didn't you?!"

'_I could not tell him that I spare him because I want to change him. How can I tell him?' _thought Bulma. She sighed, "Because I wanted to! I wanted to spare you your life! That's all! I don't think there's a necessary to kill you!"

However, Kakarrot did not like how Bulma asked Yamucha to spare him just because she wanted to! His pride had been shattered by her! HIS PRIDE! He did not really like that someone like Bulma wounded his pride! Frustrated, Kakarrot moved his arm to Bulma where he was still charging up the blue energy sphere around his hand!

Yamucha and Oolong shocked, "B- Bulma!"

However, Kakarrot noticed that Bulma was no longer afraid of him for some reason or whatsoever. She did not even move at all! She would stare at him with all of her courage! He widened his eyes and shocked, _'W- What?! Since when she is not afraid of me anymore! And where did her courage come from?! W- Why can't I kill her?!' _He stared down at his own right arm and noticed that his right arm was shaking. _'Why is my arm shaking? What's wrong?!' _She stared at Bulma again and widened his eyes. He remembered how much he spent a lot of time with her. But not just her. He also remembered how much he spent more time with Yamucha and others.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_On his way home dragging the fish, Kakarrot heard the noise very distant behind him and wondered, "What's that noise?" He spotted a car and got over by it. He got knocked against the tree._

_Bulma shut her eyes down and shocked, "I hit him! But when she opened her eyes and saw that Kakarrot stood with the fish looking pissed off! She shocked, "He's alive!"_

_Kakarrot glared at the girl, and growled, "Damn you, woman! Who do you think you're doing?!"_

* * *

_(Later)_

"_Um, what's your name?" asked Bulma._

_Kakarrot sighed, "My name is Kakarrot. What about you?"_

_Bulma sighed, "Bulma…"_

* * *

_(Later- Somewhere)_

_Bulma simply nodded and ran behind the tree. Goku hung his arms behind his head. Suddenly, he heard her screaming, so he had to follow her screaming, but when he checked what's behind the rock. He spotted a fearsome pterodactyl seizing her._

_The pterodactyl looked down at Kakarrot and asked, __**"Who are you?!" **_

"_I'm Kakarrot. Let her go before I kill you right here!" threatened Kakarrot._

_The pterodactyl laughed loudly, __**"Kill me, you say? Yeah, right! Like you brat would kill me!"**_

_Kakarrot smirked, "Wanna prove?"_

"_**Sure, you're going to die!" **__said the pterodactyl. It went to lunge at Kakarrot with its tail._

_However, Kakarrot caught it and smirked, "No, you're the one who is going to die!" Then he opened his palm at it and fired the blast, completely annihilated it. Bulma was dropped to the ground. He glared down at her and scowled, "Hurry up and finish your urinating! I don't have to time for babysitting you!"_

* * *

_(Later- Capsule House)_

_Bulma opened the door and confused, "What? Who're you talking to?" Then she looked down at the turtle. "Oh, it's a turtle? But isn't this a sea turtle? What's it doing all the way out here?"_

_The turtle frowned, __**"Sorry to impose, but could I possibly have some saltwater? With some seaweed, too, if possible…"**_

_Then Bulma went to find the saltwater for the turtle. Later, she finally got out of the door and gave the turtle a bucket of seawater. The turtled finished drinking whole seawater. The turtle sighed, __**"Despite being a sea turtle, I came to pick mushrooms and in doing so I inadvertently strayed from the others and lost my way! I have been wandering for the past year in search of the ocean," **__said the turtle._

"_The ocean, you say? You've been going in the exact opposite direction! And you've come really far for a turtle!" sighed Bulma. She went to pick the ma up. "Here! It's about 120 kilometers south of here!"_

_The turtle shocked, __**"120 kilometers?!" **__Then he sighed, __**"Oh, well. I will give you my reward. If you bring me all the way back to the ocean safety, then you will meet my master. His name is Muten Roshi!" **_

_Kakarrot widened his eyes and stared down at the turtle. "Did you say Muten Rohis?!"_

_The turtle nodded, __**"Yes, that's right. Once you drop me off at the beach, I will get Muten Roshi back ."**_

_Kakarrot smirked, "Fine. I will carry you all the way back to ocean."_

_The turtle smiled, __**"Thanks so much!"**_

* * *

_(Later)_

_The turtle came back with Muten Roshi standing on the back, and smiled, __**"Sorry to keep you waiting!"**_

_Muten Roshi greeted, "Hello! Good afternoon. I hear you rescued Kame here. I'm the Turtle Hermit." He looked down at Roshi and asked ,"Which one helped you, now?"_

_The turtle pointed at Kakarrot and smiled, __**"The young."**_

_Roshi walked to Kakarrot and took a good look at him. He nodded, "I see. Thanks for the help. In return for your kindness, I shall give you an excellent present!" Then he cupped his mouth and shouted, "Come to me, Kinto Un!" The yellow cloud was flying around them and suddenly stopped next to Roshi and others. "This is a Kinto Un. I'm giving it to you. If you ride this, you can fly freely through the sky! But people with impure thoughts can't ride on it. In other words, you have to be a good person."_

_Kakarrot smirked, "I'll try getting on it!" Then he jumped and fell through the cloud. "What?!"_

_Roshi sighed, "Unfortunately, that kid couldn't ride on cloud…" Then he looked at Bulma and asked, "Could you try to get on the cloud?"_

_Bulma smirked, "Sure, I am a beautiful girl after all! I'm a good person!" She went to jump on the cloud, but she fell through the cloud. She shocked, "Why?! Is being too beautiful a sin?!"_

_Kakarrot laughed, "Looks like you are not a pure heart at all!"_

_Roshi sighed, "You're not a pure heart after all. I guess I can give you something else instead… but only if you show me your panties."_

_Bulma and Kakarrot shocked, "P- Panties?!"_

_Bulma blushed, "Sure! I think I can do that…" Suddenly she lifted her dressed only to reveal her most explicit part to him, but she did not realize that her panties were removed last night. "There…you…go!"_

_Suddenly, Muten Roshi shocked and got nosebleed. He stared down at the turtle and asked, "Did you see that? What an unexpected surprised! We're so lucky!"_

_The turtle widened his eyes and shocked, __**"Hermit-sama!" **_

_Bulma immediately noticed the Dragon Ball hanging around Muten Roshi's neck and excited, "Let me see that! That thing around your neck!"_

_Roshi pointed at the Dragon Balls and asked, "Oh, this?" Then he picked the Dragon Ball up and smiled, "Pretty, isn't it? I found it at the bottom of the ocean about a hundred years ago."_

_Bulma stared at Kakarrot and smiled, "Ka- I mean, Son Goku! Come here! It's a Dragon Ball!"_

_Kakarrot ran towards her and snatch the Dragon Ball away from her and smirked, "A Dragon Ball! It has three stars, so that makes it the Three-Star Ball!"_

* * *

_(Later- Aru Village)_

_Bulma smiled, "I have an idea!"_

_She somehow managed to force Kakarrot to dress up like the little girl who just wore. Kakarrot growled, "Why do I have to wear this ugly dress?!"_

_Bulma chuckled, "Sorry, but it's the sake for our Dragon Balls! Anyways, they look good on you! Now listen. You'll become this girl, and go with Oolong to where he lives. Then you beat him up and free the captured girls. Got it?"_

_Kakarrot grumbled, "Ugh! I can't walk around with this pathetic girl dress like that!" Suddenly, he felt the ground shook. Oolong came crashing in, in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. The villagers fled in fear from him._

_Bulma looked down at Kakarrot and smiled, "Okay, Kakarrot-kun! It's all up to us!"_

_Kakarrot sighed, "Fine! I will do it!" then he walked outside to wait for Oolong._

* * *

_(Later- In the sky)_

_Oolong was flying away and growled, "Dammit! How humiliating! Now I can never go back to that village!_

"_Are you running away?!" growled Kakarrot. "You're not getting away from me!"_

_Oolong widened his eyes and shocked, "He can fly?! __**Transformation!" **__Once again, he changed from again, this time into a rocket. He suddenly rocketed away from Kakarrot faster._

_Kakarrot chased Oolong around the mountain, went above the cloud, then back down above the mountain. "Stop! Running away is useless!" demanded Kakarrot._

_Oolong panicked, "Oh, no! Time's almost up!" Suddenly, he turned back to his normal form upon his five minutes being up, and shocked, "I was right!" as he fell to the ground. "Help!"_

_Before Oolong could hit on the ground, Kakarrot grabbed his hand and glared at him. "So you were Oolong?" When he took a good look at Oolong, he widened his eyes and growled, "You were that pig back at the village! How dare you tricked me!"_

"_Oolong gulped, "What I wanna know is, who are you?!"_

* * *

_(Later- Diablo Desert)_

_Yamucha stopped next to them and stared at them. "Yo," greeted Yamucha._

"_Who the hell are you?" demanded Kakarrot._

_Yamucha got off the motorcycle and rest his hand on his katana by his waist. "I am Yamucha, the hyena who has made this desert his stronghold!"_

_Puar was the next to greet. "And I'm Puar!"_

_Oolong widened his eyes and pointed at Puar. "Puar! If it isn't crybaby Puar!"_

_Puar shocked, "Oolong! Yamucha! He always used to bully me back when we went to the Southern Transformation School!"_

_Yamucha chuckled, "Bullying weak people is wrong. Puar. I'll make him pay for what he did to you."_

"_I don't have a time for your shitty bickering! I don't care about you guys. Anyone gets in my way is going to get killed! That same goes for you if you get in my way, piggy!" hissed Kakarrot._

_Yamucha stepped forward and chuckled, "Oh? Do you want to visit heaven that badly?" as he drew the katana from his sheath._

_Kakarrot stared up at Yamucha and chuckled, "T- To think an earthling like you is going to take on Saiyan like me! Let me tell you first. You cannot beat me. That's fact! You will realize that you are no match for me once you're in next world!"_

_Yamucha sighed, "This kid sure is underestimating me…" Then he shouted, "Here I come!" He threw his scabbard up into the sky so Puar could catch it. Then he charged towards Kakarrot and attempted to swing his sword at him, but the young Saiyan jumped to dodge and landed on the ground behind him._

_Yamucha turned around at Kakarrot. He widened is legs and chuckled, "It's been so long since I've fought a tough opponent!" as he shifted into wolf stance. He shouted, __**"Roga…fufu-ken!" **_

_He charged towards Kakarrot and kicked him in the jaws, and typically did a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away into several rocks. The large rock crumbled and crushed Kakarrot on the ground._

_However, Kakarrot emerged from the rock and held his stomach. He walked towards Yamucha and growled, "So hungry… You bastard! Now you've gotten me mad!"_

_Yamucha suddenly rushed towards Kakarrot and punched right at Kakarrot's face, but the Saiyan raised his arm to block the punch. Then Kakarrot punched right at Yamucha, and roundhouse kicked him square in the jaw, sending him towards the nearby rock. But Yamucha didn't went through the rock, he got bounced off and smashed into the ground._

_Yamucha got up and snarled, "Damn you…!" then he charged towards Kakarrot._

_Bulma could not stand the ground shook, so she had to wake up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed, "Keep it down! I can't sleep!"_

_Yamucha stopped running at Kakarrot while staring at Bulma. Now the green-haired saw him and began to fall in love with him. Yamucha's legs began to tremble and fell to the ground._

_Puar ran to him and cried, "Yamucha-sama!"_

"_P- Puar! Temporary retreat!" said Yamucha._

_Puar nodded, "Right!" Then Yamucha and Puar fled on their motorcycle in fear._

* * *

_(Later- Mt. Frypan)_

_Roshi widened his hand and shouted, __**"Ka…" **__Then, he cupped his hands. __**"Me…" **__Next, he drew his cupped hands to his side. __**"Ha… me…" **__His energy was concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. __**"Ha…" **__He thrust his hand forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy towards the castle. Rest of the group had to block their eyes in order to prevent the light from blinding them._

_**BOOM! **_

_When it was all over, Muten Roshi returned to his normal self. He sat on the fence and panted heavily, "It's out!"_

_Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "Amazing!"_

_Gyumao pointed over yonder and frowned, "Um, Roshi-sama… The fire did disappear… but so did the mountain and the castle!"_

_Roshi glanced over his shoulder, and widened his eyes in shock. Sure enough, there were debris of mountain and castles on the ground. It was destroyed by Roshi after all._

_Roshi rubbed his bald head and chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I went a little overboard!" Except for Roshi, everyone fell down to the ground while their feet stuck up._

_Kakarrot stared up at Roshi and smiled excitedly, "Hey, you! Teach it to me, too!"_

_Roshi spread his five fingers out and chuckled, "It takes fifty long years of training to master the Kamehameha."_

_However, Kakarrot immediately launched Kamehameha Wave within 50 seconds, and destroyed the capsule car in the process. He laughed, "I did it…!" Then he stared down at his own hands and frowned, "But it didn't even compare to the one that old man did…"_

_As the fire spun on the ground to them, Gyumao shocked, "Incredible! Just what I would expect from Gohan-san's grandson!"_

_Roshi walked over to Kakarrot and smiled, "How about this? Why don't you come stay at my place? With enough training, you just might surpass me!"_

_Kakarrot looked up at Roshi and smiled cheerfully, "Really? Then I'll go right after we find all the Dragon Balls!"_

* * *

_(Later- At the Village)_

_The giant rabbit closed the door and stared down at his own two deceased underlings. Then he diverted his attention to Kakarrot and others, and asked, "Are you the one who defied my Rabbit Gang?"_

_Kakarrot smirked smugly, "That would be us!"_

_Bulma snickered, "That's the leader of the Rabbit Gang?"_

"_Looks pretty weak to me. I can't believe I was actually scared," admitted Oolong._

_The giant rabbit, "Hey! What did you just say?! You should go sniff out some carrots unless you want to get hurt! Oh, well. It doesn't matter. My name is Monster Carrot. You will regret underestimating me."_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Monster Carrot quickly picked pistol gun with the strong bullet inside his pant and pointed at Kakrarrot. He growled, "I refused! You're going to die!" However, Kakarrot suddenly vanished. The moment he realized that the gun he was holding was now gone! He shocked, "What?! Where is my gun?!" He could feel that the gun was on his back head._

_Kakarrot snickered, "Behind you! I guess you will have to die today."_

_Monster Carrot widened his eyes and gulped, "I- I- I thought w-w-we just made a promise, didn't we?! That you are going to spare my life?!"_

_Kakarrot scoffed, "Of course I still keep my promise. I am not going to kill you anyways, but this gun will kill you. This gun is going to blow your head out. You're going to get killed by your own gun. How pity!"_

_Monster Carrot gulped, "P- P- Please spare me my lif-"_

_Kakarrot shouted angrily, "FAREWELL!" He triggered the gun to fire and blew Monster Carrot's head out. The blood spilled out of his head. The decapitating head rolled over on the ground. The giant rabbit was already dead._

* * *

_(Later- Pilaf's Castle)_

"_Wait! I got an idea!" said Kakarrot. "I am going to transform into a Great Ape!"_

_Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, "W- Wait a minute! Y- You can't be serious!"_

"_Please don't look at that moon!" panicked Bulma._

_Kakarrot sighed, "D- Don't worry. Before I can transform into a Great Ape. I am going to tell you. Once I transform into a Great Ape, you must run away. You cannot come back because there's high chance of you getting stomped to death just like I did to Gohan. I am going to change into a Great Ape, because I'm going to save you. That's not because I want to save you, but because I'm going to use you sometimes later in next year. But please do not come back until the sun rises the next day! I can't promise that I won't attack you, since I could not control in my Great Ape form. Got it?!" Yamucha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar only replied with their head nods. He smiled, "All right! Be prepared to run away!" Then he looked up at the full moon._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

That's right. Kakarrot actually had a fun with them. He never had a fun since before that incident. He did not know why he could not kill them immediately after he discovered his tail was gone! But it did not matter! He could not kill them no matter how much he struggled to do that! Finally, he decided to dispelled the energy sphere and let his left arm down. He did not know what to say for now, but he decided to let them live for some reason. He honestly did not know why he allowed him to live.

Yamucha widened his eyes and shocked, _'Amazing! She managed to stop him!' _

'_I- Impossible!' _shocked Oolong.

'_W- What?! Have he changed his heart or what? No… He hasn't, but at least he won't kill us this time,' _thought Bulma.

Yamucha stood up and smiled, "Bulma, thank you…"

Bulma looked at him and puzzled, "For what?"

Yamucha blushed, "W- Well, you saved me… twice!"

Bulma smiled, "Y- You're welcome…"

Oolong sighed, "We have to wait a year until we can look for the Dragon Balls again. Do we all do our own thing until then?"

Bulma folded her arms around her back head and sighed, "That's what it looks like. After all, Kakarrot wants to have his wish granted."

Yamucha looked down at the sleeping Puar and patted on his head. "Get up, Puar. We're going back home."

Bulma looked up at the sky and frowned, "I guess my handsome boyfriend will have to wait another year."

'_I guess I'll have to stay afraid of girls for yet another year. At this rate, I wonder if I'll ever get married…' _noted Yamucha. But they then looked at each other. They suddenly danced together happily.

Oolong folded his arms and grumbled angrily, "Those idiots…" Puar also danced with them happily too.

However, Yamucha accidentally kicked Bulma in the leg, and shocked, "Sorry! Are you all right, Bulma?" He squatted down to check her leg.

Bulma patted on Yamucha's back and smiled, "I'm fine." Yamucha and Bulma were smiling at each other.

Folding his arms, Oolong cleared his throat and asked, "What're you guys doin'?!"

Bulma smiled, "Oh, yeah! We decided to go to the city together!" Yamucha rubbed his head and grinned excitedly.

Suddenly, Kakarrot remembered something what he had to do. He turned around at Bulma and sighed, "I'm going to stay with the Turtle Hermit. I'm going to train even more and get even stronger!"

Bulma shocked, "Even stronger?"

"Yeah, do you have any problem with that?" asked Kakarrot.

Bulma chuckled, "Nothing at all!" Then she looked at Oolong and asked, "What are you going to do, Oolong?"

Oolong looked up at Bulma and asked, "Are there really lots of girls in the city?"

Bulma nodded, "There sure are! But you're a hateful pervert, so I doubt you'd be very popular."

Oolong scowled, "Get off my case! I don't need to hear it from you!" Then he folded his arms and sighed, "Ah, well. I guess I'll tag along with you guys."

Kakarrot sighed, "Please remember that we're going to collect the Dragon Balls again in a year, so I can get my Eternal Life."

Bulma chuckled, "Who needs the Dragon Balls?" Then she began to dance with Yamucha.

Yamucha nodded, "Right!" Oolong spat out of his mouth on the ground angrily.

Kakarrot frowned, "No way! You must come with me next year, woman! Because you have the Dragon Radar!"

Bulma suddenly handed the Dragon Radar to him and smiled, "Don't worry! You can have this Dragon Radar! If you press this a year from now, it should show up on the radar!"

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What the fuck?! What's with you all of sudden? Why do you suddenly give me this?"

Bulma shook her head and smiled, "Nothing reason at all. Just take this radar please."

Kakarrot shrugged and grabbed the Dragon Radar. He stared up at Bulma and thought, _'Something's wrong with her. She's a sure weird today! What's with her all of a sudden?' _

Yamucha picked up the capsule and smiled, "Well, let's get going." He threw out the capsule on the ground and expanded it the Jet.

Bulma looked down at Kakarrot and smiled, "Let's all meet again sometime!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Yeah, whatever!" Then he took off into the air.

Yamucha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong went into the Jet and took off into the air. Bulma waved at him and smiled, "Bye, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder at Jet and smiled, _'They're interesting guys! I really like you guys. But that's too bad. I will have to kill you sometimes later because I will have to do what missions say.' _He shouted, "See you later!" Suddenly, he increased his speed up on way to Muten Roshi's island for training. "The world's full of all kinds of weaklings. What a pity that I have to kill them later! Now time for me to begin the training with the Turtle Hermit!"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of Pilaf Saga... Well, let you know that Kakarrot won't be change easily. That's why this is called Kakarrot's Mission, and this story is all about how Bulma or everyone will try to change him. This story will be from Pilaf to Freeza Saga... That would be longer! I love to take a time to finish the story. I hated the rush things. :)

And yes, unfortunately, even although Kakarrot started to like them, but he had to follow his mission. That's sad. :(

Anyways, do you want me to add OC to Muten Roshi's student? Because I felt the need to make OC.

You can vote if I want to make OC or no OC? Before you will go to vote, I will have to tell you in order to make your decision.

If I make OC, then it will be easier for me to make this story progress better.

If I make no OC, then it will be harder for me to make this story progress better.

You are entitled to make your decision and vote them! IF you aren't sure how to vote, then go to my profile. If there's no vote, then that means I haven't make a poll. You have to wait later or refresh the page. Thank you. :)


	11. Return to Kame House!

A/N: YO! Here's the chapter! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No way! I do not own DBZ! All the credit goes to Akira/Toei!

* * *

**Tourament Saga**

**Chapter 11: Return to Kame House! **

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot was tearing through the skies, but he noticed that there was a house below him. "Eh? Is that my old house? Oh, well. I'm off to Old man Turtle Hermit's place now."

* * *

(With Bulma and others- Bamboo Forest)

Yamucha's airship crashed into a deep jungle. Bulma, Yamucha, Oolong, and Puar jumped before the crash and were unharmed. But, now they were stuck in the middle of a deep jungle.

However, Bulma was grabbing the rope that hung around the branch, but she was too close to the fire. He could feel that her butt almost got caught in the fire. "O-O-Ou-Ouch! O- Ouch!"

Yamucha climbed down to the ground from the tree. Oolong sighed, "That was close! If we'd been just a little slower bailing out…"

"We would have all gone over to the Other Side," finished Yamucha.

Bulma tried to get out of fire, but she seemed not possible to be able to. Even her feet were almost caught in the fire. "Ow! Help me!"

Oolong looked up at Bulma and sighed, "Just let go."

Bulma looked down at him and asked, "Really?" She was not sure if she should let go or not. Then, she jumped on the ground, but her ankle was still hurt. She groaned, "Ouch!" She could see that she got blood on her ankle.

"Are you all right?" asked Yamucha. He ran to Bulma and picked her up. "Here…"

Bulma frowned, "Our airplane's been destroyed!"

"We were over on the weight," said Yamucha.

"Now what should we do?" asked Puar.

"We're screwed." Yamucha sighed, "There aren't any more Hoi Poi Capsules, for one…"

Suddenly, they saw and felt that someone was spying on them. Oolong gulped, "At any rate, let's get out of here. It's creepy!"

Bulma nodded nervously, "Right, let's do that!" Then, they saw a large flying monster flew over them. She panicked, "Let's get going, now!" Once again, they just heard another voice. She screamed in panic.

"Wasn't that a human voice just now?" wondered Yamucha.

"That doesn't matter right now!" said Bulma. She grabbed Yamucha and started running.

"Hey! Just a sec, Bulma!" cried Yamucha.

Oolong cried, "Hold up!"

"Yamucha-sama!" cried Puar. Then Oolong and Puar ran to catch up to them.

In another part of the jungle, a small boy was venturing through the jungle, but was he heading to? He seemed to be strong because he knocked a few trees down without any axe or something. He was a bald in quite short.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot was still flying through the Namekian skies, but he noticed that there was a large boat on the ocean. _'Eh? That's big boat. Looks like they're heading over there where I'm going. Is he going to Old Man Turtle Hermit's island? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I am going to be stronger!' _

A few miles later, he finally found Kame House and smiled, "Ah, there it is! There it is!"

Just then, he flew down and landed on the ground. He walked to the door and greeted loudly, "Hey, Old man, I'm here!" But Roshi did not answer at all. "Eh? Hello?" He knocked on the door and yelled, "Hey! Are you there?!" But Roshi still did not respond him.

Frustrated, he had to walk over to the window because he saw the window opened. He heard the television said, *One, two, one, two…*

"Huh?" confused Kakarrot. He peeked through the window and found that Roshi were watching women who stretched their legs on the television.

*And stretch out nice and wide, a one, two, one, two… A- one, two… one-two…*

Kakarrot hopped on the rail of windows and frowned, "Well, I guess you're here then." However, Roshi was still watching and drooling over the women.

*One, two, one, two, there we go, a little more…*

Kakarrot jumped down on the carpet and yelled loudly, "Old man!"

Roshi giggled, "And a-one, two, one, two… Nice, nice, nice! Way to go! A- one, two, one, two… A-one, two, one, two…"

Kakarrot was starting to get frustrate that Roshi intentionally ignored him because of so-called 'sexy' women on the television. He yelled loudly in Roshi's ear. "OLD MAN!"

Roshi covered his ears and found himself that Kakarrot stood in front of him. He sighed, "Oh, it's you, is it?"

Kakarrot smiled, "Old man, I've come to train…"

However, Roshi immediately glued his eyes to women on the television, and said, "Wait a second. Wait just a second. Here we go, one, two, one, two…"

*One, two, one, two!*

Kakarrot grumbled angrily, "Old man, I'm kind of hungry…"

Roshi pointed over yonder and instructed, "Huh? There's a refrigerator in the kitchen over there. You can eat whatever. One, two, one, two!"

Sighing, Kakarrot walked to the kitchen and muttered, "All this woman, and that woman! He is really a pervert or something!" Then he saw the refrigerator in the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. He suddenly drooled over the food and chuckled, "Sweet! They got nice food! Time to eat!" Then he began to eat a meat and drink some milk.

* * *

(With Roshi- Living Room)

Roshi was still drooling over the aerobic women on the television. *GO! One, two!*

Roshi giggled, "There we are! One, two, one, two!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot- Kitchen)

Kakarrot kept eating most of foods, and chuckled, "Whoa! This is really delicious!"

* * *

(With Roshi- Kitchen)

An aerobic woman waved goodbye and smiled, *Well, see you again next week. Bu-hy-hye!* Then the television itself shut down.

Roshi giggled, "That was great!" Then he stood up and stretched himself out. "And, ups-a-daisy…" He then walked to the kitchen to check Kakarrot, but he shocked that Kakarrot ate an entire food in the refrigerator! "Oh!" He found Kakarrot sitting beside refrigerator. "I- It's empty! Did you eat all of that?"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Yeah."

Roshi shocked, "Even the butter! That was a week's worth of food for me. What on earth are you here for?"

Kakarrot stood up and sighed, "I'm done hunting for the Dragon Balls for now, see? I've come for you to train me, like you promised."

Roshi raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What, training?"

Kakarrot nodded, "Yep! Training!" He rushed to outside, and smiled, "Train me!"

Roshi followed him to the outside, and asked, "Say, is that pafu-pafu girl here?"

Kakarrot frowned, "You mean Bulma? She went back to her house in the city." Roshi suddenly got upset because he did not get to see her again. "Well, train me anyways!"

Suddenly, Roshi narrowed his eyes at him. He sighed, "Sorry, but I would have to say no. I'm not going to train you." Kakarrot widened his eyes in shock.

* * *

(With Bulma and others- Desert)

Meanwhile, Bulma and the others were walking through a heated desert. Bulma used the walking stick to support her. She panted heavily, "What a shame."

"Aren't we to the city yet?" asked Yamucha.

"Its strange. We should just be there by now. Which direction was the city supposed to be in?" asked Oolong.

"North… We just have to go directly north," replied Bulma.

Yamucha rubbed his forehead to wipe the sweat off, and looked up at the sun. He quickly looked down at Puar and said, "Puar, compass!"

Puar nodded. "Right. **Transform!" **He transformed into a compass and fell down on Yamucha's hand.

Yamucha shocked, "South! We're walking south!"

Oolong frowned, "T- That's the exact opposite way!"

"I wonder when we got mixed up," said Bulma. Oolong and she fell to their knees. "I sure am thirsty."

"My stomach's empty…" said Oolong.

Once again, Bulma felt that her ankle was strained injury. She gripped her ankle and groaned, "Ow…"

Yamucha walked to her and sighed, "We can't let you get that infected. Let's replace the dressing." He put his jacket and wrapped around Bulma's ankle tightly.

Bulma stared at Yamucha and smiled, "Thanks, Yamucha." Suddenly, Yamucha began to blush and giggled happily.

Oolong folded his arms and muttered, "What nonsense!" Then he saw the sandstorm over there. "Huh? What's that?"

"Has to be a sandstorm," said Bulma.

But it was that same little boy from the jungle whose running had caused the sand to blow. "I'm going to get much, much stronger!" said the bald midget to himself.

* * *

(With Kakarrot- Kame House)

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "W- Why not?!"

"B- Because I can sense the evil in you," replied Roshi.

Growling, Kakarrot clenched his fists and asked, "W- What do you mean?! I am not evil! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Do not lie to me. You're plotting something evil against something, aren't you?" asked Roshi in a harshly tone.

"Why would you imply that I would do something like that?!" asked Kakarrot angrily.

"Let me ask you something." Roshi pointed at Kakarrot and asked, "Isn't your name Son Goku, right?"

Kakarrot nodded, "That's right! My name is Son Goku! That was given to me by my grandpa and mentor!"

"I must explain to you that you will need to know, Kakarrot," said Roshi.

Kakarrot widened his eyes and shocked, "H- H- How did you know my birth name?!" He clenched his fists tighter and demanded, "TELL ME!"

"Son Gohan told me long times ago… about you…" began Roshi.

* * *

(Flashback Began- Son Gohan's House)

_While five-year old Kakarrot was sleeping in his room, Son Gohan and Muten Roshi were sitting at the table outside. Gohan gave his mentor a beer and smiled, "How's your day, Muten Roshi-sama?"_

_Roshi looked up at the full moon and sighed, "Nothing much. As usual. You?"_

_Gohan sighed, "Well, not for me, it's really tough day for me today. As usual."_

_Roshi looked at Gohan and puzzled, "Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_Well, I tried to tell Goku it's not good to kill people. I asked him why he would want to kill people. He told me that he was from other planet named Planet Vegeta and was sent to exterminate every Human on this planet," explained Gohan._

_Roshi shocked, "H- He what?!"_

_Gohan nodded, "Indeed, that's what he told me. He said that was a mission, thus he had to obey the mission. Every morning, he always attack and try to kill me in my sleeping, but he cannot because I am defending myself. Every morning, I would yell 'Goku!' But he only replies me that his name was Kakarrot. He said 'Kakarrot' is his real name. I told him over and over again that I like to call him that name because this is his nickname. He doesn't like that I call him 'Goku'. He would prefer me calling him Kakarrot than Goku. When I call him 'Goku', it's like insulting to him.'_

"_So he's from other planet called Planet Vegeta and was sent to kill all of us on this planet only because of his mission he requires to follow? That's nonsense! By the way, did he say anything about his race?" asked Roshi._

"_Yes, if I recall, he mentioned himself as being a Saiyan or something,' replied Gohan._

"_Why don't you kill him right away so we won't have to worry for the sake of this planet's future where he won't have a power to wipe all Earthlings?" asked Roshi._

_Gohan shook his head and sighed, "No, I do not want to kill him. Regardless of planets, I do not kill child. That would be disgrace to me. You, of all people, should know that. I, Gohan-san, do not dispose of children despite them being evil.'_

"_Then what will you do?" asked Roshi._

"_I will try to do my best to raise this kid into a good boy. That's all is matter. If he has a chance to kill me, then that's all I got. Once I die, you're authorized to your decision whether or not to kill him. For the sake of future, that is." Gohan stood up and sighed, "Until next time, have a good night, Turtle Hermit-sama.' He walked into the house._

_Roshi nodded, "Good night. Oh, well. I'm going back to home." Then he walked away from the house._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Roshi pointed at angered Kakarrot and said, "That's how I know about you. Do you think that your grandpa whom you killed would not tell me anything?"

Kakarrot clenched his fist and snarled, "T- Then why did you invite me to stay in your place in first place?! W- Why didn't you have a chance to kill me when we first met?!"

"Um, I didn't kill you because I did not know that Gohan is dead. And I invite you to stay in my place because I want to test you. You see, when Gyumao told me about you being Gohan's grandson. You revealed that Gohan is dead, so I assume you were the one who killed him. I did not want to kill you so I can test you if you want to get stronger than me since I'm the strongest on this planet in order to prove yourself that you can kill all of us, correct?" explained Roshi.

"Shut up! Enough with your bullshit!" shouted Kakarrot angrily.

"Hey, hey. I am the truth here," said Roshi.

Kakarrot shouted angrily, "SHUT UP!" He rocketed towards Roshi and pulled his fist back.

Roshi looked up at Kakarrot and sighed, "You sure have a temper tantrum, huh?"

Furiously, Kakarrot was closer and closer to Roshi and shouted angrily, "I will not be humiliated by the likes of you! I'm gonna fight you till you will train me at any cost!" as he punched right at Roshi's face. Roshi ducked! "What?!"

Roshi grabbed and dragged his arm to flip over on the ground using a Judo technique. He stared down at Kakarrot and said, "See? That's why I am not going to train you because I can sense evil in you."

Kakarrot kipped up on the ground, and pointed at Roshi. He declared, "Then I am going to make you train me no matter what!"

Just then, Kakarrot charged towards Roshi and unleashed his attacking on him with punching, kicking, kneeing, and elbowing everything he could think of way to land a blow on him for once! But Roshi blocked, dodged, evaded, and sidestepped every attack! They hopped around the house and even on the top of house. Then they went back down to the ground. They stood staring at each other. However, Roshi seemed to be unharmed which that made Kakarrot so mad.

"D- Damn! I hate to use this, but I have to use this even if it's for getting a train from you anyways!" muttered Kakarrot. Once again, he charged towards Roshi and raised his fist up. **"Jan Ken!" **

Roshi sighed, "You're not going to give up, aren't you?"

Kakarrot shouted, **"Gu (Rock)!" **He delivered a strong punch to him, but Roshi parried him. Next, he shouted, **"Chyoki (Scissors)!" **He tried to poke him in the eyes, but Roshi blocked his eyes in between fingers. Kakarrot shocked, "W-What?!" He was starting to get angry that Roshi was able to block his attacks twice! He spun down on the ground and charged towards Roshi.

Roshi sighed, "I can see every single move you just make! Your move is too predictable!"

Kakarrot shouted, **"Pa (Paper)!" **He tried to thrust his open palm to the stomach, but Roshi jumped over and landed on the ground behind him. Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes in shock. "W- What!"

Suddenly, Roshi finally made his move and kicked him square in the jaws, knocking him away to the ground. He stood on the ground and sighed, "You cannot defeat me at your level right now."

Kakarrot got up on his feet and asked angrily, "W- Why are you able to dodge my Jan Ken Fist (Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper)?!"

Roshi folded his arms around his back and replied, "That's Jan Ken Fist, right? I know that move. That was Gohan's technique, right?" Kakarrot widened his eyes in shock. "Just like I say, all your moves are too predictable! Let me say this again: You cannot defeat me at your current level!"

Kakarrot stared at Roshi and chuckled, "How about this?" He crouched down and drew his cupped hands to his right side. "Do you recognize this technique?"

Roshi widened his eyes and shocked, "I- It can't be…!"

Kakarrot snickered, "That's right! This is Kamehameha I just learned from you!" He then shouted, **"Ka...Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" **He thrust his cupped hand and fired a streaming decent blue energy wave at Roshi.

However, Roshi, on the other hand, sighed, "Well, this is quite disappointed…" Then he raised his hand to his other side and screamed, "That was not enough to defeat me!" Then he backhand punched the Kamehameha Wave to deflect it to the ocean, causing a small explosion.

**Boom! **

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location- Before the Kamehameha Wave occurred)

The huge ship with the Jolly Roger was on way to somewhere. The young silver-white haired boy stood on the deck and smiled, "I can't wait to see world's famous marital arts, Dad!"

The father stood on the deck next to him and smiled, "Yes, you will be stronger once you receive training from famous Turtle Hermit!"

The silver-white haired nodded, "Yeah! I'm so excited!" Suddenly, the saw the streaming blue energy wave flying past them and hit on the ocean, causing a small explosion. "W- What was that?!"

The father sighed, "I- I don't know, but it probably must be Kamehameha Wave technique coming from Roshi. Well, rest assure, son. We will be there soon."

The silver-white haired nodded, "R- Right!"

* * *

(Kame House)

Kakarrot shocked, "I- It can't be! How can you deflect that one easily?!"

"Because you were not strong enough to beat me," replied Roshi.

'_D- Damn it! I could never guess that's going to happen soon! Dammit!' _thought Kakarrot. He sighed, "Is there a way I can make you to train me, isn't there?!"

Roshi looked down at Kakarrot carefully. He thought about this for a while. Then he sighed, "Fine, I will train you…"

Kakarrot shocked, "W- What?!"

Roshi pointed his index up and said, "However… I have two conditions for you."

"What is it?" confused Kakarrot.

Roshi sighed, "First condition: You must not do something illegal when you're to be trained under me. I will suspect you if I think you are going to follow your mission, and then I will have to kill you even if I have to. Do you understood?!"

Kakarrot bared his teeth and sighed, "Yes, I understand."

"Do you know that I can tell if you lie or not, right?" asked Roshi.

Kakarrot nodded, "Yes, I know. Now, what is second condition do you need me for?"

Suddenly, Roshi pointed down at Kakarrot and giggled, "Bring me a Pichi-pichi gal here. Do that, and I can train you!"

Kakarrot frowned, "W- What kind of that nonsense condition?!"

"Well, then I will not train you if you refuse to find a cute, lively young woman!" said Roshi.

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "I don't know what type of girl you want. Oh, well. Never mind that, I bring one of those here, and then you'll train me, right?"

Roshi nodded esthetically, "Yes! As long as you will follow those two conditions, then I will train you."

Kakarrot shrugged, "Oh, well. I will bring you over here then." He turned around and was about to fly.

But Roshi cleared his throat and interrupted, "Ah, j- just a second…"

Kakarrot glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "What do you want?"

Roshi pointed at Kakarrot and said, "I'm just asking to make sure, but you do know what 'Pichi pichi young woman' means, right?"

Kakarrot thought, _'Well, that means hot gal. But I want to see how his reaction would be when I say this.' _Then he chuckled, "It's a guy with no winkie and lots of spunk, right?" He could tell that Roshi sweat-dropped. _'See? That's his reaction to my answer.' _

Roshi rubbed his bald head and sighed, "Well, I suppose so, but… They've got to have more than just lots of energy. They can't be too child-like, and not too old. They must be cute, and if possible, a 'Mutchiri,' voluptuous girl is 'best.'"

"Sorry, but I do not understand what you're talking about. Then again, I have no interesting in Earthling girls after all. I mean, when you say, 'Mitchiri' is 'besto,' what does that mean?" asked Kakarrot.

Roshi sighed, "We're going to have to start out from common knowledge with you. You will need to learn about this Earth's culture."

"I don't want to!" refused Kakarrot.

"Then I will have to train you since you don't want to learn about this Earth's culture. Your choice," reminded Roshi.

"Fine! I will bring one here in any case," said Kakarrot.

Roshi nodded, "I'm counting on it!" Suddenly, he noticed something missing. "Huh? Didn't you have a tail?"

Kakarrot shrugged, "Yeah. I had one, but someone bastard cut my tail off! Now I'm off!" Then he flew off on way to find the girl. _'That bastard! I don't know what he's trying to pull it off on me, but I'm going to kill him someday! As long as he won't suspect me, that is!' _

* * *

(With Roshi)

Roshi watched Kakarrot flying through the skies, and sighed, "What a strange boy… Sorry, Son Gohan. I just already made my decision. I'm going to try to change Kakarrot just like you tried to."

Then he rushed into the house. He giggled, "Turtle, turtle, lookie, lookie, Turtle Hermit…" He dressed up in a red suit and red pants to prepare for the upcoming hot gal. He picked up the pot and chuckled, "Pichi-pichi, gal, gal, la la la…" He ran to the kitchen and put him on the counter. He put the beer bottle in it and spun it around. Then he pushed the radio to turn it on. He danced inside the house and excited to see the upcoming hot girl.

He opened the closet and found himself to see five different turtle shell. He smiled, "So, which shell should I go with?" He decided that the pink turtle shell would be for today.

He sat down on the red couch and thought nervously, _'Oh, boy, oh, goody, oh, boy, oh, goody… Oh, boy, oh goody…' _

Suddenly, he heard the voice yelled, "Hey! Old man, I brought one!"

Suddenly, he opened the door and smiled excitedly, "Come right in!" He ran out of the house. However, he just realized that Kakarrot arrived only to bring back a very large woman. She was carrying a huge dumbbell.

"She's got lots of energy! That's girl you're looking for right?" asked Kakarrot, pointing at the very large woman.

The very large woman stared down at Roshi and asked, "You need something with me?"

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

Meanwhile, the small boy was now traveling by boat across the ocean.

* * *

(Kame House)

Muten Roshi brought Kakarrot inside the house. He sat down on the floor and frowned, "I am astounded at how little an eye you have for gals."

Kakarrot sighed, "Well, you said that you needed a young girl, but not childish-like or too old. At least I brought one!"

Roshi chuckled, "All right, then, let's test you. Which one of these is the attractive gal?" He picked up two pictures. One picture was a beautiful orange haired girl. Another one was a four-eye woman.

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "I don't know what kind of girl do Earthling like!"

"Don't struggle over something so easy!" disappointed Roshi. "Let me ask you something. What girls do Saiyan interest in?"

Kakarrot folded his arms and sighed, "I don't know. I never see Saiyan girls before. So I don't know what kind of Saiyan interest in female."

Roshi threw the fatty girl's picture and showed the beautiful orange-haired woman's picture to him. "This is the kind you have to bring here! This is the kind!"

"So I just have to bring someone like that, right?" asked Kakarrot. Then he shrugged, "All right! I'm off to find another girl for you!" He went out and flew out on way to find a suitable girl for Roshi.

Roshi looked up at Kakarrot flying in the sky and sighed, "I'm not too sure about him." Then he shocked, "It'll be unpleasant if he brings back another weird one…" He ran around the house to hide.

* * *

(Later)

Roshi saw that Kakarrot was flying through the skies and shocked, "Oh, he's back!"

Kakarrot landed on the ground and shouted, "Hey, Old man! I brought one!"

Roshi poked his head out and gulped, "Let's see, let's see…"

Kakarrot sighed, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

The purple-haired woman sat next to the bushes and asked, "Say, what is this?"

Roshi immediately took his liking to the purple-haired woman and smiled excitedly, _'All right!' _Then he cried, "Kakarrot! Kakarrot!" He gestured Kakarrot to come over there.

Kakarrot ran to him and asked, "Eh? Why are you hiding over here?"

Roshi giggled, "Nicely done! You did all right, you little devil!"

Kakarrot folded his arms and chuckled, "Then you'll give me my training?"

Roshi nodded, "All right, very well." He looked up at the birds flying in the sky and sighed, "So then, we will begin the training immediately."

Kakarrot suddenly smiled happily, "All right!"

Suddenly, Roshi got nosebleed and blushed, "G- Go get that gal's p- panties and bring them here. This will be your very first discipline."

Kakarrot frowned, "You're really a pervert, aren't you?"

"Just go! Hurry up!" demanded Roshi.

"Whatever… Fine," said Kakarrot sarcastically. He ran over to the purple-haired girl and sighed, "Hey, hey! You know…"

Roshi blushed, _"Oh, boy! Oh, boy!' _

Kakarrot ran to him, and said, "Old man!"

Roshi quickly turned around in excitement but he found that Kakarrot was not bringing. He shocked, _'That rat! He isn't bringing anything, is he?'_

Kakarrot sighed, "She said she's wearing just a shirt. She ain't wearing any panties."

Suddenly, Roshi got nosebleed, and put the napkins on his nose. _'Yikes! I just imagined it and all of a sudden…'_

"Now what do I do, Old man?" asked Kakarrot.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Kakarrot and chuckled, "There's nothing you can do. I'll have to teach you by example…" He puffed and breathed hyperventilation. _'I- I'll just pretend like it's nothing, and s-start talking to her, while I h-have a nice l-long look! Luckily, I'm wearing sunglasses. She won't be able to follow where I'm looking!'_ He then ran to meet her and greeted nervously, "H- Hi!"

The woman greeted, "Hi…" She was confused why the old man was acting a weird like that.

Roshi gawked up at the sky and smiled, "Such good weather we're having, isn't it?"

The woman sighed, "Say…" However, just as he was about to take a good look at her 'panties', he found out that she was a mermaid! Apparently, her tail inside the bushes after all. "Something I can do for you?"

Roshi was in shocked and chuckled nervously, "A mermaid-san, are you?" Then he thought, _'Damn, I thought it sounded too good to be true.' _Then he stared down at her breasts and had a long look at it. _'Wait a minute! A mermaid has Pai-pai, too!' _He looked up at the mermaid. "Um, it pains me to ask, but… Would you allow me to pinch at your Pai-pai for a little bit?" However, he was only to get punched in the eye by the mermaid who then swam away.

Kakarrot chuckled, "Do I get a training now? So she punched you and you're fine. Amazing!"

Roshi sighed, "To defeat your opponent, you must first be able to withstand his blows. We take punches to toughen ourselves."

"You're right," agreed Kakarrot.

"Kakarrot, bring me another Pichi-pichi gal," ordered Roshi. "This time, one that doesn't have the bottom half of a mermaid."

Kakarrot frowned, "Bring yet another one?"

"I thought I told you my training was strict," reminded Roshi.

Kakarrot frowned, "You never told me that your training was strict, but what does the finding 'perfect' girl have to do anything with this training?"

"I don't care! Go find a girl!" scowled Roshi. _'Luckily, that pesky turtle is out travelling, and I can't let a rare chance like this get away from me!'_

Suddenly, Kakarrot noticed the rowboat that was shipping on way to them. "Huh? Old man, what's that? It's coming this way."

Roshi widened his eyes and shocked, "I- Is it the turtle?" Then he took a good look at something.

Kakarrot pointed at something and sighed, "Huh? No, I don't think so. It's a boat. There's a strange guy riding it."

The bald midget with six dots on the forehead in yellow robes paddled the water to move forward. Then, he stopped paddling the ocean, but it was like a few feet away from the island. He grabbed the purple bags and jumped from his boat onto the island, landing headfirst in the sand.

"What have we here?" wondered Roshi.

Kakarrot sighed, _'What a weirdo. He must be stupid ever I've seen in my whole life!'_

"Kakarrot, give him out of there," ordered Kakarrot.

Kakarrot grumbled, "Stupid boy…" Then he pulled the bald midget out of the sand.

The bald midget quickly stood up and wiped the dust off of his head. He sighed, "Thanks…" He immediately noticed that there was Turtle Hermit standing in front of him. He asked, "You are Muten Roshi-sama, are you not?"

Roshi nodded, "I certainly am."

"I have come from a village far to the east. My name is Kuririn. Please, allow me to train under you, Muten Roshi-sama!" introduced Kuririn formally.

"How good of you to come all this way. Unfortunately, I do not accept pupils quite so easily. Give up!" said Roshi. He noticed Kuririn was glaring at him. "Hmm?"

Suddenly, Kuririn handed him the dirty magazine, and chuckled, "Please accept this book by way of salutation."

Roshi quickly grabbed the book and giggled, "W- What's this…?" He immediately glued his eyes to the book. "Let me think about it."

Kuririn smiled, "Then you have found it to your liking?"

Roshi nodded, "Yeah, I like it."

Kuririn glared at Kakarrot and asked, "So then, who are you? Are you his pupil?"

Kakarrot folded his arms and scoffed, "Of course, I'm his pupil, midget! I'm Kakarrot, by the way!"

Kuririn narrowed his eyes at Kakarrot and frowned, "I wouldn't think you were involved in the Budo arts."

"What's the fuck is Budo arts?" asked Kakarrot.

Kuririn snickered, "Was that an attempt at a joke?"

Kakarrot chuckled, "Do you want to hear more joke? Well… Your head is just like a Pachinko ball, huh?"

Kuririn growled, "What did you say?! Those who presume to undertake Budo would do well to shave their heads and sturdy their minds!" He pointed at Roshi. "Look! Don't you see Muten Roshi-sama?"

"Oh, yeah. He has a hair!" said Kakarrot sarcastically.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and said, "No, I'm just normally bald." Kuririn began to frown. Roshi finished reading all of dirty magazine, and stood up. "So then… Kuririn, wasn't it?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yes!"

Roshi turned around and instructed, "You must bring me a Pichi-pichi gal as a condition of your training. I suppose you know my preferences?" Just then, Kuririn began to whisper in his ear.

"Am I correct?" asked Kuririn.

Roshi pointed down at Kurirn and giggled, "Not too shabby! You've got it down!"

Kuririn bowed, "You are too kind with your praise."

"All right. Then go together with Kakarrot on his back and find one right away unless you can fly!" said Roshi.

Kuririn confused, "Fly?"

"Well, I guess you can't fly after all, midget!" sneered Kakarrot. "Take a look at this, midget!" He began to float up above the inch of the ground.

Kuririn shocked, "You can fly?! What are you?! An alien?!"

"Shocked, aren't you? That's correct! I'm a Saiyan, dumbass! I should give you a prize for being so obvious!" mocked Kakarrot.

Suddenly, Roshi got suspect on Kuririn something and asked, "You've come to train here with an impure motive, haven't you?!"

Kuririn waved him off and said, "I- It isn't so! I came here to become stronger through Budo, so I could get girls."

Roshi chuckled, "And that there is where you are impure. I bet you could not ride on Kinto-un!"

Kuririn picked up the large purple bags and kneeled before him. "I beg of you, Muten Roshi-sama! Please accept me as your pupil! Here…" He unwrapped the purple bag only to reveal a bunch of dirty magazines.

Roshi looked down at them and shocked, "Ooh?! Wow! Oh."

Kuririn gave him every magazine and explained, "And this one, and this one! These are all for you!" However, he accidentally gave him Homo magazine.

Roshi quickly threw the Homo magazine and groaned, "Ewwww!"

Kakarrot muttered angrily, "What a retard boy! He must come here just to get on my nerves! Damn him!" Suddenly, he noticed a large pirate ship on way to the island. "Hey, old man! There's a large ship!"

Kuririn and Roshi looked at the direction where Kakarrot pointed out to. They saw that there was a large pirate ship. Roshi confused, "Huh? What's the pirate doing?"

"They must have come to rob your stuff," said Kuririn.

Finally, the huge pirate ship arrived at the island. A young silver white-haired boy jumped down on the ground and greeted, "Yo!"

Roshi looked up at the bunch of pirates in the ship, but an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human jumped down on the ground next to the silver white-haired boy. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advance age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. He had a prominent crescent- shaped mustache. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. He was bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist.

"My name is Kagu. This is my son. His name is Teburu. We are Kagu Pirate. I want you to train him, Roshi," said the large man.

Teburu bowed, "Yes, I would like to train under you, so I can be stronger."

Roshi rubbed his bald head and sighed, "Oh, man! These guys just keep coming here. I must be famous then!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys! Teburu means "Table"... Kagu means "Furniture".. So yeah, I introduced Teburu and Kagu, but Kagu won't be main character anyways. Teburu will be.

Lord Destroyer: I love your idea, but I won't take all of your ideas. I will only take some of your ideas, such as his hair. :)... You will have to find out what I will take some of your idea, Lord Destroyer :)...

Now, the story progress should be faster next chapter. Yes, I know, I made two chapters in same place slower progress because I want to make the story progress better. Anyways, see you next chapter. It's like 2:46 AM here so I better go to sleep lol...

As always, read and reviews. I'm off to sleep...


	12. Find the Girl!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Find the Girl!**

* * *

(Kame House)

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, _'That man is so huge! Why did he need this little kid to come here to have Muten Roshi-sama train him if he's pirate?' _

'_Eh? Now two guys are getting in my way of training. That will only burden me!' _thought Kakarrot.

Roshi nodded, "I see. I will take care of him. I will train him. However… On one condition, he must bring a Pichi-pichi girl to us so we can train him. Just to be fair for Kakarrot and Kuririn."

Teburu narrowed his eyes at Roshi and thought, _'He's really a pervert! Why would he want us to bring the girl over here?' _

Kagu rubbed his head and sighed, "Well, you can take of him as you please. I must leave now because I have an important to do something today." Then he looked down at Teburu and patted his head. He smiled, "Your Daddy gotta go. Your Daddy has to look for treasure now. Please remember that Turtle Hermit-sama's training might be harshly. You will have to tolerate his training."

Teburu nodded, "Right, Daddy!"

"I will miss you," said Kagu.

Teburu went to hug him and smiled, "I will miss you! I will always love you!"

Kagu smiled, "I love you, too. Now I have to go." He released Teburu and walked over to his large pirate ship. He turned around and waved at Teburu. "Good luck, son!" With that, his big ship left off to find a large treasure somewhere in the world.

Kakarrot folded his arms and scoffed, "Parental love, eh? Ha! That's rich!"

However, Teburu ignored Kakarrot's mockery. He looked around at Roshi and exclaimed, "Train me, Muten Roshi-sama!"

Kakarrot growled, _'Damn him! He ignored me completely!' _

"What're you waiting for? I will not accept you as my pupils until you bring me a Pichi-pichi gal as a condition of your training," reminded Roshi. "Go now!"

Kakarrot sighed, "Fine, I will take you guys to fly with me to find the girl."

Kuririn waved him off and gulped, "Wait, wait, wait a second!" But Kakarrot did not listen him at all. He immediately grabbed Teburu and Kuririn and flew off to find a girl.

* * *

(Later)

Kakarrot were flying through the skies with Kuririn and Teburu. He frowned, "There aren't many people here, huh?"

Kuririn stared up at Kakarrot and snarled, "Come on! Fly lower, would you?!"

"Yeah! He's right! Fly lower, please!" agreed Teburu. However, Kakarrot decided to fly down closer and closer to the ground faster.

Kuririn scowled, "Hey! Kakarrot, if you aren't careful with us, we are going to fall down!"

Kakarrot scoffed, "Do not worry, retard! I am carrying you guys, thus you won't fall down, midget!"

"I what?" hissed Kuririn.

Then Kakarrot looked down and noticed something. "Hey, guys! What about that one? You think the Old man will like that one?"

Kuririn and Teburu raised their eyebrows and looked down around the town. "Where, where?" asked Teburu.

Kuririn looked down and only found that there was a farmer man staring up at them in shock. "What are you, an idiot? That's man, isn't it?" sighed Kuririn.

"Would you call me an idiot more if you could not take a damn joke, retard!" said Kakarrot.

"I'm not a retard! Stop call me retard or midget!" scowled Kuririn.

"I will call you by name whatever you like or not. I will still call you a midget or whatever," sneered Kakarrot.

"What did you just say?!" hissed Kuririn.

"Could you shut up for a while? Your bickering is getting on my nerve," interrupted Teburu.

"No, you shut up!" yelled Kakarrot and Kuririn at the same time. Teburu began to groan because he immediately did not like both of them.

* * *

(Western Saloon)

Cowboys sat at the table and played a poker for gambling. Three wanted posters were on the wall. Akira's bounty was 100,000 Zeni. Other man's wanted poster was on the wall next to Akira's. His bounty was 1,000,000 Zeni. Finally, a blonde woman named Lunch's bounty was only 2,000,000 Zeni.

A large cowboy pointed the pistol gun at the blonde woman's wanted poster on the wall. Then he put his pistol gun back in his waist. He stared down at the shorty cowboy and asked, "Hey, you sure this gal Lunch is really coming?"

A long beard cowboy pushed the chair down to the ground and nodded, "Yes, the world is she's tearing up the next town over, and heading this way." Most of cowboys were in shocked with fear.

"S- So are you sure we're okay? They say that after Lunch leaves, not even one blade of grass remains," explained the shorty cowboy.

The large cowboy scoffed, "Idiot! Don't get so shaken up over one lone woman! Think about how you're going to use the reward money instead." Suddenly, he heard the door opened, then he immediately turned around and pointed the gun over yonder, but only to see the dark blue-haired woman walked into the saloon.

"Oh, what incredible wind! And I rinsed just yesterday," said the dark blue-haired woman.

The large cowboy frowned, "N- Not her, huh?" Then he turned around and rested his elbow on the bar.

The dark blue-haired woman walked over to the bar and sighed, "Ah, I've had enough of it."

The large cowboy looked at the bartender and ordered, "Bartender, get this young lady a glass of something for me." The dark blue-haired woman began to smile. "Don't ask why. See, the color of your hair is the same as the hair color of a girl I once loved, is all." His underlings fell down to the ground dumbfounded.

The long-beard cowboy frowned, "B- Boss!" He lifted himself up on the bar. "T- That's a bit corny, isn't it?"

The large cowboy poured the beer down on his face and grabbed his clothes up. "You be quiet! I have a weakness for girls of her type!" Then he sighed, "So, young lady, don't be shy, be my guest."

The dark blue-haired woman smiled, "Well then, by all means, I accept! Um, Bartender-san, one orange juice, please."

The bartender nodded, "Okay!" He made a glass of orange juice for her and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Just as she was about to drink the orange juice, a small sandstorm went all over her face. She suddenly sneezed, "Achoo!"

However, when three cowboys looked at her, they widened their eyes in shock. The large cowboy shook his head, but he still saw something wrong. He stood up and growled, "You…!"

The blonde-haired woman stood in front of them who resembled the dark-blue woman pretty much. Then she kicked him away and broke the table down. She knocked the long-beard cowboy to the wall. At last, she kicked the shorty man square in the jaws, bowling him over to the wall. The bartender quickly picked up the machine gun of his own.

However, the blonde-haired woman picked up one of her own machine gun and fired a multiple bullets, shooting the glass of beer or wine. The bartender managed to duck his head and cowered behind the bar before the blonde-haired woman could shoot him. The broken glass of beer fell down on his head, injuring him a bit. She completely destroyed the saloon and simply walked away and left them in shock.

* * *

(With Kakarrot and others)

The frog could not stand because someone took a pee on it! The pee must be Kuririn's who urinated lately. Kakarrot walked to him from the behind and scowled, "Hey, not done yet? This is taking a while!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "D- Dummy! Don't look! G-Get away! G-Get away from me!" He tried to shoo Kakarrot away.

"I won't leave until you finished that fucking urinate!" argued Kakarrot.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's sounds like you demand me what to do! What the fuck, man?!" scowled Kuririn.

Teburu was sitting on the ground and covering his ears so he would not have to listen to them anymore. He groaned, _'How long are they going to yell at each other before they can satisfy?' _

* * *

(Railroad)

A blonde-haired woman was on the top of mountain in her motorcycle as she watched the train driving on the railroad. She started the engine and ran her motorcycle to jump down to the surface. Then she got off and stood on the railroad staring at the train. She now carried the large launcher on her shoulders. Then she pointed her launcher at the train. She carefully aimed at the train through the scope. The train was running closer and closer to her.

Finally, she pulled the trigger to fire a launch at the train, derailing it. She jumped in and stole some money from one of the train cars.

Luckily, the cowboy survived this and picked up the phone. He shouted, *Hello, police? Lunch just showed up!*

Lunch quickly fled from the scene on her motorcycle.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot now carried Kuririn and Teburu on his back over the mountain and overlooked at the broken train. Kuririn scowled, "Hey, Kakarrot! We've gone where nobody is again, you know!"

Kakarrot was annoyed now and growled, "Shut up! I've gone to where nobody is because I tracked someone with my Scouters, retard!"

"So, why do you suppose the Turtle Hermit-sama prefers a Pichi-pichi gal?" asked Teburu curiously. He only asked this because he had an enough with their bickering all days, so he decided to speak up anyways.

"How the fuck should I know?!" grumbled Kakarrot.

"If it were you, it's obvious that you'd prefer your fish with some 'Pichi-pichi' spring to them, wouldn't you?" replied Kuririn.

"So you're saying that old man is going to eat her?" joked Kakarrot. Kuririn widened his eyes in shocked because he knew what Kakarrot meant. However, Teburu was not sure what they meant because he was too young to understand. He was only nine years old boy after all.

* * *

(With Lunch)

Lunch speeded up the motorcycle away from the police who were chasing her. The police cried, "Halt! Halt or we'll shoot!" However Lunch refused to obey them, so they had to fire their guns, but their aim was way off. Annoyed, Lunch then threw a grenade, destroying one of the cop cars. Another more police car went after him and growled, "You lousy rat!" They shot more at Lunch.

Then Lunch went across the mountain, shocking rests of police. The police shouted, "This way!" Then they turned around the mountain.

Then Lunch went down to the other side of surface and ran her motorcycle to flee away from the police cars once again.

The police shouted, "There she is!" They shot more at Lunch, but their aim was way off once again.

Lunch glared over her shoulder at the police and thought, _'Sheesh…!' _Then she picked up the shotgun and pointed at the police car. She began to smirk at the feared police. However, she could feel that she was about to sneeze. She shocked, "T-This is bad!" She sneezed once again. "Achoo!" Then, her motorcycle fell down to the ground again.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot was still flying together with Kuririn and Teburu on his back, and looked around him. He sighed, "Damn! The battle power just moved around too much makes so difficult for me to find that powers!"

"C'mon! I doubt Pichi-pichi gal would be in a place like this! Go back!" demanded Kuririn.

"No way! I'm going to find that power!" replied Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Lunch)

Two policemen pointed the gun at the dark blue-haired woman who happened to be blonde-haired woman from the earlier whom just sneezed. "L-Lunch, you're under arrest! Come quietly, and d- don't try anything funny!" warned the policeman.

"Move, and we'll shoot!" warned another policeman.

Lunch looked at them and confused, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

The policeman growled, "W-What's with the 'who are you' routine?! Don't play dumb, we're the p-police, obviously!"

"What is it you're saying I've done?" asked Lunch.

Another policeman confused, "How can you even say such a thing?! You have no shame! We're not going to be fooled by your disguise! You're under arrest!" He picked up the handcuff, which scared Lunch.

Lunch screamed in fear, "Somebody help me!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

"Huh? I think I just heard someone calling for help…" said Teburu.

"Yeah, me too," added Kuririn.

Just then, Kakarrot spotted the two policemen who were pointing the gun at Lunch. He pointed over yonder and said, "Over there!"

Kuririn shocked, "That girl is being attacked!"

"Hmph! Let's go helping her!" said Kakarrot.

Kuririn deadpanned, "W-We would look cool if we helped her, but with our skills, we couldn't handle it yet. Those guys have guns and all. L-Let's let sleeping dogs lie."

"Why don't we go attacking the policeman? Dad doesn't go well with them because he's a pirate," said Teburu.

Kakarrot nodded, "Yeah, let's go helping her. Old man might be interesting in her. She looks normal to me." He flew down towards them.

The policemen looked up at them and shocked, "What?!" Then, Kakarrot landed on the ground in front of policemen.

The policeman shocked, "Who are you?!"

Kakarrot smirked, "I'm here to kill you!" Teburu and Kuririn quickly ran away in hiding.

Teburu shouted, "Go kick their ass, Kakarrot!"

The policeman snarled, "You're what?!"

Kuririn chuckled, "L-Let me just say in advance that I am in no way involved in this. This is all on him!"

The policeman pointed the gun at Kakarrot and growled, "What do you mean, you've come to kill us?! If you think you can interfere with us just because you're kids, we'll arrest you, too!"

Suddenly, Kakarrot teleported to kick the policeman and disarmed his gun. Then, he kicked him square in the jaws, bowling him over.

The last policeman pointed the gun at Kakarrot and snarled, "Why, you…!" Just as he was about to shoot at Kakarrot, the arrow suddenly barely starched his hand. He gripped his own hand and screamed in pain.

Teburu was the one who just fired an arrow from his bows and chuckled, "That's what you get for underestimating us! I'm the archery here!"

The policeman glared at Teburu and growled, "D- Damn you!"

Kakarrot charged towards him and delivered a powerful punch to the face, knocking him out cold. He glared down at them and sighed, "What a fragile. I could not believe how pathetic you're. You're too weak to face me alone! Just die, already!" He stomped on one of policeman's throat to death. Then, he blasted another policeman, reducing to nothing but smithereens! Kuririn and Teburu were in shocked.

Lunch smiled happily, "T-Thank you very much! What can I say to thank you enough?"

Kuririn walked over to her and giggled, "No, no, it was nothing!"

Teburu stared at Kuririn and frowned, "You did nothing! You don't deserve a 'thank-you'!"

"We're going to bring you with us. Old man will definitely find you suitable for him!" said Kakarrot. _'Damn it! I have to carry all of them! Fuck!' _With that, he carried Lunch on his back while holding Teburu and Kuririn in his both hands. They went back to Kame House. When Kuririn looked up at Lunch, he found her attractive girl.

Kuririn smiled, "Very nice indeed, isn't she…?"

"Um, where are we heading?" asked Lunch.

"Old man Turtle Hermit's house…" replied Kakarrot.

"Turtle Hermit?" wondered Lunch.

Teburu nodded, "Right!"

Kakarrot flew over the ocean until he found Kame House. He smiled, "That's it!" Then they landed on the island.

"Wow! What a handsome little place!" amazed Lunch.

"Is it to your liking, then?" asked Kuririn.

"Hey, old man! We brought back one of those Pichi-pichi gals!" greeted Kakarrot. However, he did not hear any answer. He growled, "Hello, Old man?! Geez! At the time like this…"

"Why isn't he answering?" wondered Teburu.

Kuririn chuckled, "Perhaps he is making use of the lavatory."

"Are you sure that he went to the bathroom?" asked Teburu.

"Seriously? Pooping at the time like this?! That's it! I'll go tell him to hurry it up!" complained Kakarrot. He ran into the house to look for Muten Roshi.

Kuririn looked around at Lunch and giggled, "Pardon me! He's such a vulgar boy!"

"So, why have you brought me here? Is there something you want me to do?" asked Lunch curiously."

"No, there doesn't seem to be anything in particular you need to do," replied Teburu.

Kuririn chuckled, "If we could just have you stay here for a little while, that would be okay, wouldn't it? After all, with only us men here, we're lacking somewhat in splendor."

Lunch smiled cheerfully, "In that case, it will serve me as well! I'm being chased after."

"Chased?" Teburu frowned, "Now that you mention it, you were being attacked by guys dressed up like policemen, huh? Who were those guys?"

Lunch smiled, "Policemen! Real ones." Kuririn and Teburu widened their eyes in shocked.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

"Old man, are you done yet?! We brought back a girl!" yelled Kakarrot loudly. He stood next to the bathroom door.

"A- All finished! Just wait!" said Roshi. Finally, he opened the door and scowled, "You idiot! Not so loud! This looks terrible, you know?!"

"You smell awfully, aren't you?!" groaned Kakarrot.

* * *

(With Kuririn)

"W-Why are you being chased after by the police?" asked Kuririn.

Lunch opened her bag and frowned, "Seeing as how this bag has a great deal of money in it, I wonder if I robbed another bank."

Teburu shocked, "A- Are you kidding me right?!"

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Roshi walked over to the window and asked, "This time, she's an honest-to-goodness Pichi-pichi gai for sure, right?"

"If that's what you say, then I guess that's yes," replied Kakarrot.

Then Roshi took a good look at Lunch, and sighed, "Let's see…"

"Or maybe a train robbery?" wondered Lunch.

Kuririn laughed, "You're taking the joke too far! There's no way someone like you could do something like that, after all!"

"You're the daughter from a rich family, right?" asked Teburu.

"You should all be careful as well!" said Lunch. "When I…sneeze… my personality completely…"

Suddenly, Roshi yelled out loud, and giggled, "Very nice!" That startled Lunch, Kuririn, and Teburu. He looked around at Kakarrot and smiled, "Well done, you three!"

"So she's good enough?" asked Kakarrot.

Lunch stared at Roshi and sighed, "Oh, you startled me!"

Kuririn walked to the door and smiled, "Muten Roshi-sama, we've just returned!"

Teburu bowed, "Yes, we have returned, Muten Roshi-sama."

Kuririn ran to Roshi and whispered, "How about her? Her face still has a childish look about it, but her body is good and stacked!"

Roshi nodded, "All right, all right! Three of you are now accepted as my pupils!"

Teburu and Kuririn cheered, "We did it!"

"About fucking time!" said Kakarrot happily.

Roshi walked to the door and waved at Lunch. He giggled, "Say there, by all means, welcome! How kind of you to come!"

"Pleased to meet you! My name is Lunch," introduced Lunch. "Your grandsons saved me from a precarious situation."

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Kakarrot, Kuririn, and Teburu. He shocked, "These guys saved you?"

Lunch nodded, "Yes. Thank you so much."

Kuririn chuckled sheepishly, "Nah, it was nothing, really!"

Kakarrot glared at him and frowned, "Midget, you didn't do anything! Only the pirate's son and I deserve praise from her! Not you!" Kuririn started to feel that Kakarrot was getting on his nerves.

Roshi looked at Lunch and chuckled, "That's fine and all, but they aren't my grandsons. They're my younger brothers!" Teburu, Kakarrot, Kuririn and even Lunch fell into their anime fall. He rubbed his bald head and laughed, "No, I was just joking there!"

Lunch wiped on her cheeks with the napkin and chuckled, "Yes, I knew that."

"The truth is, I am Muten Roshi, also known as the Turtle Hermit. I am teaching these guys the martial arts," explained Roshi.

Lunch smiled, "Oh, martial arts? That would explain why the boys are so strong!"

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at boys and nodded, "So it's already been of service?"

Kakarrot frowned, "I still don't learned anything from you, old man."

Roshi looked at Lunch again and asked, "So then, Lunch, was it? If you have the time, would you take a bath with m—er, rather, live the quiet life here for a while?"

Lunch looked around her and asked, "Here? If I'm not in your way, then I should request it myself!"

"I-In the way? Don't be silly! You could stay here your whole life!" Roshi hopped around and cheered, "Hey, hey, hey! Hooray, hooray! I feel so cheerful! Yahoo! Yahoo!" Then he stopped dancing around and asked, "By the way, what do you think? Would you like to try learning some martial arts as well?"

"Huh? Me? It sounds like fun, but I don't think a girl like myself could keep up," denied Lunch.

"No, no, I'm not saying you should try it on a full-scale. I meant you could take it casually. It will prove useful for the health of both mind and body, as well as for your good looks," said Roshi.

Kuirirn looked up at Lunch and smiled, "You are incredibly fortunate! There is no one in the world of martial arts that does not know of Muten Roshi-sama here. Quite frankly, he's the greatest in the world! For you to be able to learn from the master himself…"

"Oh?! I had no idea he was such a person!" praised Lunch.

Roshi rubbed his back bald head and giggled, "Aw, it really is all that, but it still makes me blush."

Kakarrot growled, "Hurry and train us!"

Teburu frowned, "Yeah, I just want you to hurry and train us."

Roshi ran to Kuririn and whispered, "You're a good fellow."

Kuririn bowed, "I am honored by your praise."

Roshi ran into the house. Then he ran out of house only to give her a box. "Well then, first of all, change into this uniform."

Lunch grabbed the box and nodded, "Right!"

"U- Uniform?" wondered Kakarrot.

Then Lunch put the box down on the ground. She nodded, "Okay, then…" She was just about to change her clothes. Roshi began to get all excitement.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Y-You're going to change here?!"

"You're right. I'll go change inside the house," said Lunch. She walked into the house.

Roshi glared down at Kuririn and irritated, "Look here! You say too much! Would you like to go home?!"

Kuririn gulped, "I'm sorry…"

Roshi nodded, "Right, right, you change into these too."

Kakarrot frowned, "I don't want to wear this."

"If you complain, I won't take you as pupils!" said Roshi.

Teburu nodded, "Right, understood! Come on, Kakarrot, Kuririn!"

* * *

(Later)

Lunch emerged from the house, wearing the 'armor' and sighed, "Um…" Kakarrot, Kuririn, Teburu, Roshi, and Lunch were now wearing the pink lingerie. "This looks like underwear."

Roshi blushed, "No, no, this is the wardrobe of my Eternal Turtle School." Lunch fell down to the ground while her feet stuck up.

Kuririn chuckled, "You've got to be kidding!" Then Lunch stood up and stared down at her own lingerie.

"I am a Saiyan! Why do I must wear this fucking lingerie?! I hate it! Fuck this!" complained Kakarrot.

Teburu sighed, "I agree with you, but we have to do this anyways."

Roshi stared at her body and thought, _'Young girls are the best!' _Then he nodded, "We will now begin the training." Suddenly, he spotted the fly flying around him. "What an annoying horsefly!" He waved it off to shoo it away.

Soon after, the horsefly flew past her nose, which made her sneeze soon. She widened her eyes and warned, "Everybody, run away!"

Finally, she sneezed, turning herself into the mean Lunch. Kakarrot, Kuririn, Teburu, and Rsohi were in shocked. She looked around her and grumbled, "Where is this?! Doesn't look like a jail…" Suddenly, she picked the machine gun and growled, "Who the hell are you guys?!" She then fired her machine gun at Muten Roshi, Kuririn, Teburu, and Kakarrot, who dodged all of them in panic. The bullet hit them, but none of that killed them at least.

Luckily for them, Lunch sneezed again, turning her back into her sweet, innocent form.  
"Huh? Oh, dear…" She stared at them and rubbed her head. She chuckled, "Sorry! Every time I sneeze, it seems I switch personalities! Did I do anything I shouldn't have?"

"N-No, nothing especially…" said Roshi.

Teburu shocked, "Whoa!"

"Seems like we brought the fucking wrong girl here!" muttered Kakarrot angrily.

* * *

(Later)

They had to change back into their previous clothes. Roshi sighed, "Now then, let's turn the house to a capsule and take it with us, shall we?" He pushed the button the house and changed it to a capsule. He picked up the capsule up.

"But how are we going?" asked Kakarrot. "I am not going to carry all of you guys!"

Roshi picked up another capsule and said, "I'm getting a boat out." He threw the capsule at the water, and changed it to a hovercraft. They hopped into the car. "So then, 'Let's go!'" He drove off on way to new island.

Roshi looked at Lunch and asked, "Uh, Lunch-san?"

"Yes?" replied Lunch.

"Do us a favor, and while we're riding in the boat, don't sneeze, okay?" pleaded Roshi.

Lunch smiled, "Leave it to me!"

Kuririn stared at Teburu and sighed, "Say, what's pirate is like?"

"Huh?" confused Teburu.

"How's your father's life as pirate is like?" asked Kuririn.

"He's looking for famous treasure in the world. He had to endanger his life to fight another pirate crews in order to find the treasure so he can be Pirate King!" explained Teburu.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! Pirate King? You mean he's going to Grand Line to find One Piece treasure?!"

Nodding, Teburu smiled, "Yep! That's why he left me here so I can have Roshi training me."

"No way! Do you even realized that going to Grand Line is too dangerous?!" asked Kuririn.

"Yeah, I do know. That's why I want to be pirate just like him!" declared Teburu. He looked up at the sky and smiled, "Even although he is not my real Father…"

"What? Where's your real parent then?" asked Kuririn.

Teburu frowned, "I was abandoned on the rowboat at the ocean when I was a baby. That's where Father found me. He raised me and treated me fairy well. He's really strong! That's why he won't die there at the Grand Line!"

Kuririn sighed, "Oh, I see…"

"We're here now. Hop out, boys," said Roshi. Then they all hopped out of the boat. Roshi threw the capsule on the ground to expand the Kame House. "Now then, shall we do some light training until supper?"

Kuririn bowed, "If you would be so kind."

Roshi looked around him and confused, "Kakarrot's not here! Where did he go?"

"The other boy? He flew off, saying he was going to see what was on the island," explained Lunch.

* * *

(With Kakarrot)

Kakarrot flew above some of house on the island. He would fly around the tall mountain. He flew around the island a few times.

Then he finally arrived at the Kame House and frowned, "Old man! There are a lot of other houses here!"

Roshi nodded, "Of course there are! There are at least 300 other residents on this island, after all. Never mind that, come down here quickly! The training is starting!"

Kakarrot descended down to the ground to land and smiled, "Then train us now! Train me! Train me!"

Kuririn stared at Kakarrot and sighed, _'What a frivolous kid! I'll show him my true abilities, and put some distance between us!' _

'_While they are bullying each other all days, I will show them my true power and show them that I'm stronger than them!' _thought Teburu.

"Um, am I doing this, too?" asked Lunch.

"Well, either way. You can do whatever you like," replied Roshi.

Lunch smiled, "Then I'm going to go prepare some supper—" Suddenly, she sounded almost as if she was about to sneeze. "sup…per—" Roshi, Kuririn, Teburu, and Kakarrot widened their eyes in panic and fled into hiding behind the small boulder. However, it turned out that she was actually yawning. She looked at them and waved at them cheerfully. "Well, I'll be making supper! Good luck!" She ran into the house.

Kakarrot growled, "O- Oh, she was yawning?"

Teburu sighed with relief, and nodded, "Yeah! She's yawning!"

Kuririn gulped, "S-She sure startled me!"

Roshi stared down at Kuririn and frowned, "F-Fool! If you get jittery over something like that, you'll never become a complete man!"

Kuririn bowed, "My humble apologies."

Roshi sighed, "And so, we're about to begin your training, huh?" Then he looked at Kuririn and asked, "Kuririn, have you had any experience with martial arts?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yes! I studied for eight years at Orinji Temple before this."

Roshi looked down at Teburu and asked, "What about you? Have you had any experience with martial arts?"

"Yes, Father taught me to learn martial arts before this! Actually, Kagu Pirate's first-mate was an archery. He taught me to be archery, although. Don't worry. I can do both pretty good!"

Roshi nodded, "I see. Then three of you should have the fundamentals out of the way. Now then, I think I'll have you show me what you're capable of. Ready?"

Kakarrot, Teburu, and Kuririn nodded, "R-Right!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter, folks! Well, I will expand it to 10k+ words in next chapter so I can get to tournament quickly! :D Next chapter will be all about training. Next two chapter should be tournament begins unless you want me to take a time to reach to tournament lol...

Lord Destroyer: How can I contact if you're a guest unless you have an account? If you have an account, could you please PM me so I can ask you some question, is that okay? Thank you :)

Anyways, as always, please read and review! See you next chapter! :D


End file.
